Historias de amor! 2º Geração
by Gih Bright
Summary: Sasuke voltou e agora vive com Naruto. O clã será reconstruído? As trevas se aproximam de Konoha. O que pode acontecer? Casais: SasuNaru, SaiSakuLee, SaiSaku, LeeGaa, KakaIru, TsuJira, ItaOC, TemaShikaIno, NejiHina.
1. Chapter 2

**Se gostarem: Deixem reviews! n.n **

**Se não gostarem: Deixem reviews! n.n' **

**Se quiserem matar a autora: Deixem reviews! 'n.n' **

**Se acharem algum erro: Deixem reviews! T.T **

**Duvidas ou sugestões: Deixem reviews! n.n **

**Tô esquecendo de algo? Ah! Deixem reviews! XD Só não vale ofensas u.u De resto leiam e divirtam-se n.n!**

Capitulo 1.

_Reencontrando-se._

Dois anos haviam se passado e Naruto, que tinha regressado a konoha. Já tinha ido ao país do vento ajudar Gaara que também estava sendo perseguido pela a Akatsuki. Sendo que o Kazekage morreu mas foi revivido à custa do sacrifício de sua avó.

Agora ele tinha recebido a missão de trazer Sasuke de volta, falhando totalmente. Caminhava pela mata enquanto se recordava de Sasuke. Ele, Sakura e Sai não conseguiram trazê-lo de volta, ainda podia se lembrar da frieza com que Sasuke o olhara, os olhos que antigamente possuíam expressões agora apenas exalavam apenas um vazio. "Por puro capricho meu eu vou te matar.", sim fora isso o que ele lhe dissera. Além de tudo o Uchiha tinha ficado muito mais forte que ele. A ponto de ver e controlar o poder da Kyuubi que estava selada dentro dele.

"Do que adiantou termos vindo?" pensou enquanto andava pela mata adentro o som de uma cachoeira escutava-se ao longe. "Mas eu não vou desistir!!!" pensou decidido surpreendendo-se, havia caminhado tanto que se perdera, e naquele momento, justo neste instante seu estômago acha de roncar por comida. "Que azar! Onde eu posso arranjar comida?". Naruto se dirigiu à cachoeira.

X

Sasuke treinava arduamente em uma cachoeira. Não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça a imagem de seus melhores amigos: Naruto e Sakura, principalmente do primeiro. Queria ter falado algo a Naruto só que com aquele bando de gente não se sentiu à vontade. Eles vieram com um novo amigo meio parecido com ele, um que ficava protegendo aquele baka, e aquilo o deixava com mais vontade de treinar, ficar poderoso o mais forte que pudesse ficar pra recuperar a honra de seu clã matando seu irmão. Para isso ele não hesitava em largar o que lhe era mais precioso. Sua vida já não era mais importante, o que lhe era mais caro eram seus amigos; em que ele mesmo não parecendo ligar se importava com o que poderia acontecer com eles, não era bem por capricho que queria matar Naruto, na verdade... "Esquece. Eu sou um idiota, de novo quase o matei... Mais não é só isso." pensou Sasuke parando de treinar e se sentando em uma pedra lisa encoberta pela cachoeira, um lugar onde ele podia ver tudo o que quisesse sem ser visto. "Eles vieram até aqui por mim... e olha o que eu fiz? De novo os magoei... e os preocupei... Mas agora não tem mais volta, já fiz minha escolha!" pensou ele se levantando. "Vou ter muito poder e vou matar meu irmão!" pensou decidido. "E se tem alguém que deve matar Naruto esse alguém sou eu! Não permito que ninguém mais o mate além de mim!". Exatamente naquele instante ele viu Naruto se aproximando da cachoeira parecendo muito feliz.

-Uma cachoeira! -disse Naruto alto com sua voz irritante -Yoshi! Agora vou tirar a barriga da miséria! -dizendo isso ele começou a se despir ficando somente de cueca, concentrou-se, usou o kage bunshin no jutso e caiu na água enquanto que Sasuke não pôde deixar de pensar: "Ele continua o idiota de sempre... bom isso eu já sabia.".

Alguns minutos depois Naruto voltou à superfície completamente cansado e sem nenhum peixe pra comer.

-Que droga! Se o Sasuke-teme tivesse aqui isso não estaria acontecendo!- dizendo isso ele se calou. Tinha se recordado do chuunin shiken em que ele e Sasuke tinham pescado juntos.

Um eco triste soou. Naquele momento Sasuke não se importou em conseguir poder e apenas sentiu seu corpo se mover pra fora do esconderijo exatamente como naquela vez em que ele protegeu Naruto do ataque mortal de Haku. Suas ações de agora eram completamente diferentes das que ele tinha tomado mais cedo.

-Será que você não sabe nem mesmo pescar? -disse friamente.

-Sasuke!-disse Naruto surpreso. -O que você faz aqui?

Sasuke não respondeu em vez disso ele saltou da rocha e acrescentou:

-Vê se presta atenção! -disse antes de mergulhar, Naruto não tinha entendido nada até que um belo peixe comprido de escamas azuis pulou. Ele jogou sua kunai acertando o alvo em cheio. Sasuke saiu da água o mais silenciosamente que pôde mais não conseguiu passar despercebido por Naruto que o encarava.

-Por que fez isso? Você...

Sasuke não respondeu preferindo ir embora.

-Vê se me responde Sasuke-teme!

Aquilo fez com que Sasuke parasse.

-Eu não sei o que passa pela sua cabeça. Em uma hora você quer me matar e depois você vem e me ajuda a encontrar comida! Sasuke... -Naruto estava sério. -Você pirou da batatinha?

"Eu já devia ter percebido que quando ele fica sério desse jeito é porque ele vai falar alguma besteira..." pensou Sasuke que, até o momento, não esboçara nenhuma reação. Ainda de costas pra Naruto fez uma cara de descaso e voltou a andar com raiva. Vendo aquilo Naruto saiu correndo e impediu a passagem de Sasuke.

-Saia da minha frente. -mandou ele friamente ativando o sharingan. -Ou eu te mato.

-Será? Será que você tem mesmo coragem de me matar? -provocou Naruto.

-Não duvide!-Sasuke começara a concentrar uma grande quantidade de chacka na mão para criar o chidori enquanto que Naruto se concentrava para se defender com o rasegan.

-Pode não parecer mais eu também...

Os ataques estavam prontos. Devido à proximidade os ataques se colidiram fazendo com que tudo ao redor tremesse com o impacto, ambos estavam revivendo aquele mesmo momento que aconteceu há dois anos atrás. Quando Sasuke partira da vila... Por poder...

-... Agora... Sei o que é perder alguém importante! -disse Naruto olhando nos olhos negros de Sasuke, que por um momento passou um brilho de surpresa.

-E quem você perdeu, Idiota? -perguntou Sasuke irônico.

-Uma pessoa que eu considerava como um irmão. -disse Naruto, começando a ficar com raiva e um pouco de vergonha. -Você!!

O choque dos chakras de ambos estava criando um pequeno terremoto na região fazendo com que as rochas ruíssem e caíssem de grandes alturas. Sasuke viu que uma rocha enorme capaz de esmagar um ser humano iria cair sobre eles, por sorte seu tamanho foi reduzido graças à potência dos ataques deles. Para se protegerem Sasuke empurrou Naruto para conseguir desviar da pedra só que mesmo assim a pedra o atingiu bem menos pesada mais com força o bastante para que ele caísse em cima de Naruto e acidentalmente beijá-lo.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­X

Sakura e Sai procuravam Naruto desde que este desaparecera há algumas horas. Depois de correrem por toda a região eles acabaram em uma clareira.

-Ah! Desisto vamos dar uma pausa! -diz Sakura sentando-se no chão exausta.

-Você se cansa rápido Sakura-san. -diz Sai sorrindo de maneira falsa enquanto se sentava ao lado de Sakura.

-Cale a boca! Você pode me explicar o que quis dizer hoje mais cedo? -manda Sakura com raiva. Ainda não acreditava em Sai.

-Sobre?

-Você queria matar o Sasuke-kun! Por que não o matou? O que você pretende? -a ninja de cabelos róseos se põe em posição de batalha segurando duas kunais. -Você vai me dizer por bem ou por mal.

Sai encara a ninja e pela primeira vez em sua vida pensa: "Que bonita." Ele não esboça reação alguma ao dizer.

-Eu fui sincero quando disse que eu não quis obedecer às ordens que me deram. Quero eu mesmo cuidar do meu próprio nariz. O que eu quero é voltar a sentir emoções ser alguém normal. É algo tão estranho assim?

Sai apenas sorri enquanto encara a ninja que ainda se mantinha em pose de ataque. Ela relaxa ou ouvir as palavras dele mas continua o olhando desconfiada. Ela guarda as kunais que sacou.

-Quero que saiba. -diz ameaçadoramente ao AMBU-NE. -Eu não confio em você.

-Naruto-kun confia.

-Naruto é um baka. Sempre dá chances de mais. Te aviso outra coisa. -a ninja agora caminhava se aproximando das arvores de costas para Sai que percebeu que ela se aproximava de uma cobra venenosa em cima de uma arvore pronta para dar o bote ao menos movimento brusco da ninja que se distraia conversando com ele. -Machuque meus amigos e não viverá pra contar história

-É melhor tomar cuidado Sakura-san. -avisa Sai.

Sakura se enfurece e vira-se rapidamente para atacar Sai que por ser mais veloz que ela recebe a picada da cobra em seu lugar. Mesmo envenenado Sai mata a cobra e diz tampando a ferida em seu pescoço.

-Precisamos achar o Naruto-kun.

-Você... Me protegeu? -pergunta Sakura chocada. "O que ele está tramando? Naruto... Sasuke-kun... O que devo fazer?" pensa ela.

X

Ambos estavam com os olhos fechados, mãos dadas devido ao ataque que decidiram parar, com os lábios unidos mais uma vez depois de tanto tempo. No começo nenhum dos dois realmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Sasuke estava imobilizado pela pedra.

Naruto reparou que seus lábios haviam se encontrado em algo macio que lhe provocava novas sensações, como se estivesse em paz consigo mesmo e finalmente estivesse completo, enquanto que Sasuke estava meio que no mundo das nuvens, ele se lembrava de já ter sentido aquilo alguma vez há algum tempo atrás, uma sensação que ele sempre quis sentir de novo, embora nunca admitisse, só que ainda não tinha caído à ficha que eram os lábios do Uzumaki.

Então, ambos trataram de aproveitar e se beijaram, não como dois meninos que se beijaram por acidente na frente de todo o mundo, não, ambos se beijaram como dois adultos que não temem nada, ardendo em paixão. Naruto envolveu Sasuke em seus braços enquanto este mantinha mão esquerda em seu rosto. Estavam tomados por um sentimento que era muito além de suas vontades. Entregando naquele beijo úmido, longo e intenso todo o sentimento que nutriam no interior de suas almas. O sentimento que não queriam admitir para ninguém, nem para eles mesmos.

Ao fim do beijo que só foi interrompido pela falta de ar, eles abriram olhos lentamente, e, se dando conta do ocorrido ficaram sem palavras, totalmente constrangidos pelo acontecido. Sasuke foi o que mais rápido se recuperou, ficando completamente revoltado. Por sua vez, Naruto estava incrivelmente vermelho e mais desajeitado que o habitual.

Sasuke ignorou Naruto que estava abaixo de si e usou o chidori nagashi para se livrar da pedra que o prendia ao ex-melhor amigo. Ele se levantou e Naruto ao se recuperar um pouco da dor perguntou:

-Ei! Aonde você tá indo?-perguntou Naruto envergonhado, sem ao menos saber o porquê, afinal o certo era ele estar com raiva! E principalmente, não sabia por que ele tinha se deixado envolver pelo beijo do amigo.

-Por que não me deixa em paz? Todo o tempo você e a Sakura vivem enchendo a minha paciência! Vê se esquece que eu existo! -respondeu Sasuke indo embora com muita raiva, mas com muito mais vergonha de encarar o amigo do que qualquer outra coisa. Seus sentimentos estavam ainda mais confusos do que antes. De repente a certeza de que entregar sua alma a Orochimaru fosse a melhor coisa foi completamente descartada.

-Sasuke... Se é pelo o que acaba de acontecer fique sabendo que eu não tô nem ai! Tá? -uma idéia repentina surgiu e Naruto não perdeu tempo em pôr em pratica -Você nem é bom de beijo!

-Como é que é?- aquilo fez Sasuke virar-se para Naruto que estava sentado, uma atitude completamente inesperada da parte de Sasuke.

Naruto ficou feliz ao ver que Sasuke finalmente estava lhe encarando. Os dois tinham voltado a ser como antes, brigando como sempre... "Yoshi! O plano deu certo! Peraí e se ele me beijar de novo?... Acho que não vai ser tão ruim... No que eu tô pensando" ele enrubesce e bate na própria cabeça. Sasuke não entendeu nada e virou-se para ir embora. "Que se dane!" pensou Naruto começando a falar para provocar o outro.

-Desde aquela vez quando estávamos na orientação para nos tornar-nos genin e que por acidente a gente se beijou eu reparei... Que você não sabe beijar... Pode ser capaz até de usar o sharigan e o chidori e até essa sua espada esquisita mais não é capaz de dar um beijinho descente. Dessa a Sakura-chan escapou... !!! Pobrezinha iria se decepcionar...!!!

Sasuke parou e se virou de novo agora furioso. Essa era uma daquelas ofensas que lhe atacavam no seu ponto fraco: o orgulho. "Por que será que é tão difícil ignorá-lo? Ele é só um idiota!" pensa Sasuke. "Na verdade eu sei sim..." conclui o Uchiha.

-Ora seu...! -disse Sasuke com muita raiva, sua vontade era a de dar um belo dum beijo em Naruto mais como isso seria exatamente o que o outro queria simplesmente o ignorou. "Peraí? Eu queria beijá-lo. Eu devo estar treinando demais..." pensou. "Ignore-o, só isso." E continuou seu caminho.

Naruto ao ver Sasuke indo embora se entristeceu mais uma vez, e com voz baixa disse.

-Sasuke... Não hesite...

Sasuke parou. Ele queria saber o Naruto iria falar, mas no fundo, ele sabia que mais que qualquer um ele, Uchiha Sasuke só queria ficar mais tempo perto de seu melhor amigo de novo, o que era estranho. De manhã quando Sakura estava junto ele queria sair dali o mais rápido o possível. Lembrou-se de como chegara perto do outro naquela manhã, pena que tinha sido tão rude... Pra variar. Na verdade, não havia nada de estranho em ele se sentir incomodado com a presença da companheira de time e gostar da presença do amigo, para Sasuke aquilo era uma questão complexa que interferiria em sua vingança, por isso, evitava pensar nisso. Mas como evitar pensar nisso com Naruto tão próximo dele e... Depois do beijo? Assim que Sasuke parou Naruto continuou.

-Não hesite... Se você quiser escapar daqui e não saber pra onde ir ou... Não tiver um lugar pra se esconder volte... Volte pra Konoha. Mesmo que queira se esconder e treinar pra matar aquele seu irmão... Volte. Eu te prometo que ninguém vai te encher o saco, nem mesmo eu. Prometo ficar mudo na sua frente!

Sasuke não pode deixar de desconfiar do que o outro dizia. Naruto nunca soube o que significava as palavras "silêncio", "discrição" e outras do gênero.

-E nem vou ficar te zoando por causa dessa sua roupa de saco de batata. O que eu quero dizer é que se você quiser voltar atrás nós vamos te receber como se nada tivesse acontecido. Se você não tiver um lugar onde ficar você pode até ficar na minha casa! E você pode treinar lá e... –Naruto estava cada vez mais e mais envergonhado, suas ultimas palavras saíram não mais alto que um sussurro. -Eu quero tanto que você volte...

Um silêncio preencheu o lugar. Uma brisa gélida perpassou os rostos deles. As ultimas palavras de Naruto ecoaram pelo cérebro de Sasuke como uma doce melodia.Ele suspirou encarando Naruto e disse com um sorriso torto que sem querer brotou e seus lábios.

-Você não desiste mesmo não é? Seu completo idiota. -dizendo aquilo Sasuke observou o rosto corado de Naruto ficando corado também se virou rápido para que o outro não o percebesse e saiu deixando Naruto sozinho de novo.

-Sasuke... -murmurou Naruto envergonhado para o nada. "O que é esse sentimento?" pensou Naruto com os dedos sobre a boca.

Naruto fechou os olhos sentindo uma brisa leve brincar em seu rosto e bagunçar seus cabelos dourados. Ao abrir os olhos, teve uma certeza: Dessa vez ele tinha um pressentimento de que Sasuke iria voltar para Konoha... Em breve...

X

-Eu perguntei por que você me protegeu? -perguntou Sakura ficando com raiva subitamente.

-Por que a cobra iria te atacar. Só isso. -responde Sai sorrindo.

-O que?

-Sakura é melhor procurarmos o Naruto-kun pode ser que ele esteja sendo atacado pela akatsuki. Não se esqueça que na vinda pra cá fomos abordados por aquela dupla. O...O que está fazendo? -pergunta Sai quando se sente puxado por Sakura sentindo os lábios da garota em seu ferimento.

-Preciso sugar parte do veneno para curar você. -responde Sakura parando para dar a explicação, mas logo volta a sugar veneno.

Sai não soube dizer o quê ou o porquê mas seu corpo reagiu docemente com o contato da ninja. "Acho que terei que fazer uma pesquisa urgente sobre instintos humanos e como interagir com eles assim que voltar a Konoha." Foi tudo o que ele pensou. Sakura tirou parte do veneno pensando: "Mesmo que seja com um cara sem reações isso ainda é meio constrangedor... Por que eu tô fazendo isso? Será por que ele é parecido com o Sasuke-kun? ...Sasuke-kun..." A ninja médica faz um jutso que cicatrizou o ferimento da picada.

-Pronto. -disse ela se afastando e tomando a liderança do caminho. -Não conte sempre com isso.

X

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Naruto voltou para perto de seus amigos. Sakura foi a primeira a falar com ele.

-Naruto! Onde é que você tava? Deixou todo mundo preocupado!- Eu ainda tive que passar por aquele sufoco todo com aquele cara..." pensou enquanto sua inner pensava com raiva. "Não faça mais isso!!!".

-Bem, é que eu... -ele se lembrou do ocorrido com Sasuke e se envergonhou um pouco, talvez mais que um pouco. De repente ele não conseguiu falar para Sakura que ele tinha conversado com o Uchiha. Sem entender e meio constrangido por isso ele respondeu sorrindo enquanto coçava a cabeça: -É que me perdi!

-Com esse seu senso de direção deve ter sido fácil... -zombou Sai sorrindo calmamente se aproximando.

-Pois é né? -disse Naruto sorrindo.

-O capitão Iamato já está nos esperando perto da estrada principal que nos liga a Konoha. -continuou Sai andando ao lado de Naruto. -Ainda bem que você conseguiu voltar senão nós iríamos te deixar aqui.

"Mentiroso!" pensa Sakura com raiva. "O Sasuke-kun não é assim!" A ninja de cabelos róseos lembrou-se do olhar frio do ex-companheiro de time, do seu amor. Não importava o quanto ele tinha mudado ou o tempo que passou. Ela sempre amaria apenas uma pessoa: Uchiha Sasuke.

-Mesmo com a Akatsuki me perseguindo? -perguntou Naruto ao amigo. Sakura que caminhava junto deles repentinamente parou.

A akatsuki... O motivo de tanto sofrimento. Eles queriam matar Naruto e por culpa de um de seus integrantes ela havia perdido o amor de sua vida. "Sasuke-kun..." pensou. Ele estava tão frio... Como uma geleira... Não se importava com eles... Tanto faz se ele morresse, se ele desse sua alma em prol de uma vingança... Ele... Havia jogado seu amor no chão. Ele não deu a mínima para ela, e ela não pode ajudar. Havia prometido lutar e ajudar Naruto mas na hora H ela tinha virado uma donzela indefesa como sempre... A raiva foi transformada em lágrimas.

-O que foi Sakura-chan?- perguntou Naruto preocupado.

-É que de novo falhamos na missão de trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta e ele só se importa de matar aquele irmão dele, ele nem liga mais pra gente... -respondeu a garota tristemente. Olhava o chão enquanto grossas lágrimas azuladas caiam nele.

-Ele liga sim. Sei que não parece, mas... Ele não deixou totalmente de se importar com a gente. Não se preocupe que eu tenho certeza que ele vai voltar logo. -respondeu Naruto animado levemente corado.

-Como é que você pode ter tanta certeza disso? -indagou Sai indiferente. -Pelo o que eu vi esse tal Sasuke parecia nem se importar se vocês estavam vivos ou não! Ele queria te matar!

"Ele não sabe aproveitar o que tem." Pensava Sai "Eu daria a minha vida para voltar a ter sentimentos. Ter amigos, alguém que me ame..." O jovem, simplesmente não podia compreender o que se passava dentro de si naquele instante mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: Poder leva a solidão. Ele estava só.

-Eu sei por que eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, o cara que vai virar o próximo hokage de Konoha e é por isso que eu digo que o Sasuke vai voltar pra Konoha logo!!! -responde Naruto animado levantando o astral dos amigos.

-É você tem razão. -disse Sakura enquanto limpava as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto erguendo sua face para encarar o amigo que mantinha os olhos azuis decididos fixos no horizonte. -Nós três vamos trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta!

-É isso mesmo, ainda temos seis meses e com certeza nós o traremos de volta! -concluiu Sai. Não sabia o porquê daquilo se o próprio Uchiha não queria ser resgatado, mas ao ver o sorriso de Naruto e Sakura decidiu-se não fazer pelo rapaz frio que conhecera mas sim pelas duas pessoas na sua frente. -Mais agora já tá na hora da gente ir.

-Yoshi! Eu quero comer um Ramem do Ichirako!

Sakura e Sai apenas sorriram, podiam não se dar bem entre si, mas com Naruto ali quem sabe? Assim eles seguiram viagem. Sendo vigiados por Sasuke que os seguia de longe. "Dobe!" pensou Sasuke.

Um vulto ágil de cabelos prata se movia durante o crepúsculo em perseguição a Sasuke. O vulto era Kabuto.

-O que você faz aqui? -perguntou com voz fria ao Uchiha, depois olhou o horizonte e ao notar a presença de Naruto, Sakura e os outros dois ninjas de mais cedo, compreendeu o porquê de Sasuke estar ali e não no campo de treinamento. -Entendo... Veio se despedir de seus amigos inúteis?

Sasuke nem perdeu tempo pra responder, apenas fez um ruído de descaso e saiu dali.

Por um tempo Kabuto olhou o horizonte Naruto e sua equipe já estavam longe, ele ajeitou os óculos e encarou um Sasuke distante. "Ora, ora... acho que vamos ter problemas se isso continuar. Devo informar Orochimaru-sama imediatamente" Assim como surgiu ele partiu nas sombras.

**_Besteirol de fim de cap._**

SASUKE: pelo menos dessa vez vc n me fez meloso.u.u

GIZA: Ainda... n.n

SASUKE: Ò.Ó

NARUTO: EEEEEE!!!!! n.n

SASUKE: Naruto ¬¬

NARUTO: (todo feliz) O quê? n///n

SASUKE: Cala essa boca agora!!!!! ÒÓ

NARUTO: (Carinha de choro, sai correndo e chorando) T.T

GIZA: 3...2...1 e.e

SASUKE: Espera Naruto!!! (corre atras do loirinho)

SAKURA: Sasuke-kuuuuuuuum!!! Droga já foi ¬¬

GIZA: Ainda não se conformou? u.u'

SAKURA: É claro que não!!! ÒÓ

SAI: Tô vendo que vô sobrar... T.T

GIZA: Não se depender de mim n.n

SAI? -.- Como assim?

SAKURA: Não adianta! Eu só quero o Sasuke-kun como par. Com o Sai já bastou a outra fic ¬¬

GIZA: n.n Ou o Sai ou o Lee.

SAKURA: OO (desmaia)

GIZA: n.n

(Lee chega e escuta a conversa)

LEE: É serio? Finalmente T.T (aura colorida ao redor) Eu consegui Gai-sensei!!!

GAARA: Sério? (pensando: "Que droga! Eu mato a autora!!! T.T)

GIZA: (se aproxima de Gaara e mostra uma parte futrura da fic) Vê se tá bom 'n.n.

GAARA: (lendo) Pega ¬¬ (pensando: "Melhor assim..." )

GIZA: (pensando: "Acho que dessa eu escapei u.u") n.n

X

Nesse cap n teve Gaara e nem Lee e acho que vai demorar um pok pra isso. Por enquanto eu não pretendo matar ninguem... Apesar de ter como intenção fazer o Sasuke sofrer tudo o que o Naruto sofreu ao ser trocado pelo Orochimaru n.n

SASUKE: Vai... admita que quer me torturar ¬¬

GIZA: Já que insiste... Sim!!! n.n

SASUKE: ÒÓ

Quanto aos outros casais provavelmemte serão:

NejiHina

ShikaTema

ShikaIno (isso msmo com as duas)

Jiraya e Tsunade.

e Kakairu

e qualquer sugestão de outros casais é só mandar reviews n.n


	2. o dia em que você voltou

**Se gostarem: Deixem reviews! n.n **

**Se não gostarem: Deixem reviews! n.n' **

**Se quiserem matar a autora: Deixem reviews! 'n.n' **

**Se acharem muito idiota: Deixem reviews! T.T **

**Duvidas ou sugestões: Deixem reviews! n.n **

**Tô esquecendo de algo? Ah! Deixem reviews! XD Só não vale ofensas u.u De resto leiam e divirtam-se n.n!**

_**O dia em que você voltou...**_

Tinham se passado uns cinco meses e meio, a guarda de Sasuke estava mais forte do que antes dele se juntar a Orochimaru quando a elite que protegia a cobra-mor, ajudou Sasuke a sair de Konoha.

Havia uma grande chance do Uchiha fugir para Konoha desde que Naruto tinha conversado em segredo com ele. Orochimaru não queria perder de novo o sharingan que ele tanto queria. E por isso investiu pesado na segurança do rapaz. Enquanto que Sasuke já tinha arquitetado um plano de fuga muito eficaz só que ainda não tinha certeza de que queria usá-lo. Às vezes tinha certeza que o melhor era fugir dali enquanto tivesse chances "Eu quero tanto que você volte...", mas sempre que pensava em fugir lembrava-se de seu irmão e do quanto queria matá-lo, lembrava-se de sua decisão em sacrificar coisas importantes por poder, para matá-lo... Assim treinava com mais vontade e quando menos percebia se lembrava de Naruto e se confrontava novamente: se devia fugir ou ficar.

Enquanto isso...

Naruto treinava para criar uma técnica ainda mais forte que o rasegan com o Kakashi-sensei e até estava tendo progresso depois de muitos desmaios e de até perder a confiança na sua força. Mais quando descobriu com que outro elemento da natureza ele podia utilizar era a água voltou a se animar.

Estava com dificuldades para conseguir aperfeiçoar seu rasegan. Como ele mesmo dizia era o mesmo que olhar direita e esquerda ao mesmo tempo. Sempre que pensava em desistir o rosto de Sasuke surgia em sua mente.

Ele queria rever Sasuke de novo. Queria estar perto dele de novo e... Sempre que se lembrava do Uchiha não podia deixar de lembrar do beijo.

O beijo que tinham dado naquela cachoeira ecoava em seus sonhos todas as noites e ele não sabia o porquê disso, mais o que sabia era que ele gostou muito daquilo. Tinha até deixado de gostar da Sakura-chan passando a tratá-la apenas como amiga, ou melhor, como uma irmã. Tinha até formulado uma hipótese por queria tanto ver Sasuke e ela era sempre atormentada pela lembrança do beijo, começava a achar que estava completamente apaixonado pelo Uchiha. O nome do sentimento é amor. Estava pensando nisso até que Kakashi-sensei lhe tirou dos pensamentos.

-No que está pensando Naruto?- perguntou Kakashi lendo o icha icha. "Essa é boa pra eu e o Iruka-sensei fazer-mos..." pensa Kakashi maliciosamente. "Iruka-sensei vai ficar tão sex...". -Hn?

Naruto demora a responder precisava inventar uma cara que convencesse.

-Em quando vamos tentar de novo. Já são quase seis meses o Sasuke já deve... -respondeu Naruto distante e preocupado. "Será?" pensa Naruto "Será que eu me apaixonei pelo Sasuke-baka mas... Ele é homem!".

-Entendo... Mais não se esqueça que primeiro você deve treinar esse novo ataque mudando a natureza de seu chakra. -responde Kakashi observando o aluno. "Mais um casal?". -Ficará mais forte e poderá trazê-lo de volta.

-Yoshi! Eu vou conseguir fazer isso antes do anoitecer!!!

Kakashi apenas deu um daqueles sorrisos por debaixo daquela máscara. Enquanto via Naruto se esforçar para ao mesmo tempo transformar a natureza de seu chakra enquanto formava o rasegan, para o seu novo poder de ataque.

X­­­­­­

Sasuke tinha de arrumar um meio de falar com Naruto antes que Orochimaru tomasse seu corpo. Essa conversa seria o essencial para que se decidisse se continuaria sua vingança ou não. Mas como faria para falar com Naruto sem que alguém soubesse?

Ele precisava ficar a sós com Naruto para... Ele não podia deixar de se lembrar do beijo por alguma razão. Aquela sensação de estar completo, de que alguém o compreendia e de que o fazia reconsiderar tudo o que tinha feito.

Sem perceber ele havia posto o dedo sobre sua boca se lembrando de Naruto disfarçando logo em seguida ao limpar um filete de sangue que escorria lentamente pelo seu rosto. Ele se recordara no quanto desejava falar com Naruto. Subitamente ele achou que já não dava mais para negar que sempre fora apaixonado pelo Uzumaki. Desde antes mesmo de entrar no time 7.

"Isso eu não posso admitir!" pensava raivoso treinando furiosamente com Orochimaru. Descontando no treino todas as suas frustrações. Ele atacava furiosamente não dando aberturas para o adversário se defender. Orochimaru sorria satisfeito com o progresso do pupilo. "Excelente! Desse jeito eu poderei fazer o jutso de transferência de corpo mais rápido. Ku ku ku" pensava Orochimaru fazendo um selamento com as mãos e dando por encerrada a luta.

Sasuke vai para seu quarto pensando "Ninguém nunca viu um 'vingador' gay. Isso é estranho, esquisito e completamente inadmissível. Até por que ele não sente o mesmo por mim e..." novamente as palavras de Naruto o atordoavam. Doces devaneios que só tornava a sua vida ainda mais complicada que o programado. "Mais ao mesmo tempo em que faz todo o sentido... Preciso vê-lo. Preciso saber disso." concluiu ele. Era indispensável falar com Naruto, e o assunto era urgente. Por causa disso se decidiu: falaria com Naruto naquela mesma noite.

X

A jovem treinava arduamente para que pudesse ser notada em sua família. O lugar não era muito distante do lugar onde Naruto treinava e assim a jovem Hyuuga em todas suas folgas podia dar uma corridinha e poder vê-lo um pouco. Seu treinamento com o primo, Hyuuga Neji era puxado e eram poucos os momentos de folga. Havia um ano que treinava com ele. Seus pensamentos em relação ao primo só eram elogios.

O primo era muito mais forte do que ela imaginara. Havia se tornado formidável e incrivelmente belo. Mas mesmo com tantos atributos o coração da jovem só batia por uma pessoa. Um loiro de olhos azuis que agora era reconhecido por muitos. Uma pessoa especial que ambicionava ser hokage, que sempre lhe dava força e que nunca tinha percebido seus sentimentos...

Neji precisou se ausentar por uns minutos avisando que voltaria em breve e que ela devia continuar treinando a ultima técnica ensinada por ele. O jovem virou-se e observou Hinata cansada sentada no chão arfando ruidosamente, os longos cabelos tampavam-lhe o delicado rosto. Ele enrubesceu e ficou pensativo "Hinata... Você vai vê-lo?" sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes ao constatar que a prima realmente podia fazer isso, já fazia um bom tempo que seus sentimentos em relação à prima haviam mudado bruscamente, entretanto seus sentimentos eram desconhecidos de todos. Fez uma cara brava e disse zangado:

-Hinata é bom que você continue treinando. Saberei se você obedeceu ou não.

-Si-sim! Neji-nissan!!! -responde a garota rapidamente.

O rapaz ainda olha desconfiado para Hinata e depois segue seu caminho em direção à cidade pensando: "Nesse tempo que treinamos juntos ela nem se quer percebeu o que eu sinto". Ele percorria veloz pelas arvores louco para voltar. "E o pior é que... Continua amando... Aquele cara...".

Hinata continuava recuperando o fôlego enquanto pensava: "Acho melhor obedecer ao nii-san, mas... Eu... Quero tanto ver-lo..." pensou a jovem enrubescida ouvindo em pensamento a voz de Naruto. Decidiu treinar mais duas vezes a técnica e daria uma passada rápida para ver o Uzumaki.

Iamato estava em uma missão da AMBU e Kakashi precisou ir embora mais cedo para entregar um relatório a Tsunade. O responsável pelo time 7 havia deixado uma cópia vigiando o sono de Naruto que mais uma vez havia desmaiado sem energia. Em determinado momento em que se descuidou uma menina de longos cabelos azuis escuros e olhos perolados se aproximou de Naruto que acorda levemente assustado.

-Olá Na-Naruto-kun... -cumprimenta Hyuuga Hinata vermelha de vergonha. Finalmente fugira do treino. Não esperava que ele acordasse nesse instante.

-Ah! Olá Hinata-chan. -responde Naruto ainda com sono. -O que faz aqui?

-E-eu... Eu estava ter-treinando aqui perto e... Pa-passei pra dizer oi. -disse a Hyuuga mexendo os dedos desconfortável com a pergunta.

-Sério? Que bom! Eu também estou treinando! Vou ficar muito, muito forte depois que aprender essa nova técnica! -diz Naruto animado. -Com quem você tá treinando?

-Com o Neji-nissan... -responde ela baixinho envergonhada ainda mexendo os dedos constrangida. Ela adorava ficar ao lado daquele garoto tão especial, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de evitar o nervosismo por estar ao lado dele.

-Credo! Com aquele mau-humorado?

-E... C-com quem que você está treinando Na-Naruto-kun?

-Com o Kakashi-sensei e com o Capitão Iamato da AMBU! Vê se eu num tô importante!

Hinata apenas sorriu corada ao notar o enorme sorriso de Naruto.

-Bom mais em preciso treinar agora!

-Ah! Eu também! -disse ela se lembrando que o primo não demoraria a voltar.

Naruto se levantou rápido e acabou batendo a cabeça em um galho baixo da arvore em que dormia. Caiu no colo de Hinata desmaiado acabando por dormir. A Hyuuga corou até não se ver mais nada em seu rosto ao não ser rubor. Naruto estava em seu colo dormindo tranquilamente, passando um pouco a vergonha de Hinata a jovem passava lentamente a mão pelo rosto adormecido de Naruto. O clone de Kakashi observava a cena pensando: "O que 'ele' faria se visse isso?".

Quem os olhasse poderia pensar que ela fosse sua namorada... A jovem sorriu com o pensamento. Neji voltou ao lugar onde Hinata deveria estar lhe esperando encontrando-o vazio. Correu até a área de treino onde sabia que Naruto estava e viu a cena. "Droga Naruto!!!" pensou enciumado.

Naruto entreabriu os lábios de leve. Hinata corou enquanto o olhava admirando-o timidamente. Ela observou os lados em busca de pessoas não encontrando nada. Pra que todos, os possíveis espectadores, acreditassem que eram um casal só faltava um...

Como se estivesse hipnotizada Hinata abaixou o rosto lentamente fechando os olhos, seu rosto era chama viva seu coração acelerado, sua respiração descompassada, seus pensamentos voltados ao momento. "Eu... Eu quero que... Seja com você... O meu primeiro beijo... Tem que ser com você... Naruto-kun..." pensava toda tímida mais não podendo controlar-se mais.

Neji ao observar a cena sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. "Não...!" pensou irado e querendo se vingar de Naruto.

Por fim os lábios de Hinata tocaram nos de Naruto. Apenas um toque e ela se afastou rapidamente ao que Naruto em sonho chamou:

- ...Uke...?!

"Quem? Pensou Hinata completamente vermelha. "Ah! Neji-nissan pode voltar a qualquer hora e se não me ver lá...!" Pensa a garota colocando Naruto de lado e correndo na direção de onde tinha vindo. "Por hoje eu vou deixar passar Naruto... Só por hoje..." pensa Neji irado e completamente dominado pelo ciúme.

"É... As coisas estão esquentando por aqui..."pensa Kakashi ainda lendo o icha icha distraidamente.

X

Enquanto Sasuke se decidia Orochimaru conversava em particular com Kabuto. Não pretendia deixar o Uchiha fugir dele tão fácil.

-Kabuto como estão os preparativos para a técnica de transfusão de corpo? -indaga Orochimaru.

-Tudo conforme o planejado. A segurança de Sasuke-kun também foi redobrada.

-E você acha que essa 'segurança' irá o deter?

-Certamente.

-Eu perguntei a **sua** opinião Kabuto-kun.

-Sinceramente... Acho que não. Sasuke-kun é esperto demais para ser tratado como uma criança que não sabe se cuidar. Acredito que encontrará uma falha na segurança e tal vez fugir. -responde Kabuto ajeitando os óculos.

-Ku ku ku... Isso parece interessante. -comenta Orochimaru. -Preciso realizar a transfusão de corpo o mais rápido o possível. Não posso permitir que aquele garoto arruíne meus planos de novo.

-Sim Orochimaru-sama, mas terá que esperar alguns dias. -respondeu Kabuto cauteloso. -Seria conveniente que o senhor esperasse mais um pouco, podemos atrapalhar os planos desse Uchiha a qualquer hora.

-Ainda não entendeu a minha situação? Se eu deixar do jeito que as coisas vão Naruto-kun pode fazer o Sasuke-kun ache que poder não é tudo e até queira desistir de matar Itachi e isso é tudo o que eu não quero nesse instante.

-Entendo... Mais ainda temos uma vantagem Sasuke-kun ainda não tem poder suficiente para fugir daqui sem levantar suspeitas. Basta que seguremos ele por mais uns dias e ai você terá o corpo de um legitimo Uchiha, manipulador do sharingan.

-Sim... Sasuke-kun não tem poder suficiente para sair daqui mas... Quanto poder ganhará ao sair daqui? Ter um rival é uma das melhores maneiras de se ficar poderoso. Ainda mais para um Uchiha... Nisso o Naruto-kun poderia ser útil... -diz Orochimaru ardilosamente.

"Entendo... Assim Sasuke-kun poderia matar Naruto e conseguir um sharingan igual ao de seu irmão mais velho, Itachi, dessa forma Orochimaru-sama estaria em pé de igualdade com ele. Além de ser mais fácil destruir Konoha, mas... Existe um, porém. A possibilidade de Sasuke-kun ficar em Konoha." Analisa Kabuto como se estivesse em um mero jogo de xadrez.

-Sim e quando eu conseguir o poder do Sharingan garanto que vou destruir Konoha... -dizendo isso Orochimaru não conseguiu conter uma risada de triunfo enquanto balançava aquela língua nojenta. -Aí então as coisas ficarão interessantes.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­ X

O sol desaparecia no horizonte em uma chuva de cores e tons magníficos. E mais uma vez Naruto não havia conseguido dominar um ataque que completasse o rasegan. Para ele o beijo que Hinata tinha lhe dado, não passava de sonho... Um sonho em que Sasuke aparecia e lhe dava o doce beijo, mas como sempre ele desaparecia na escuridão e quando voltava estava possuído por Orochimaru destruindo a vila sem se importar com quem quer que fosse...

E novamente uma vontade louca de ver Sasuke se apoderou dele. Cada vez mais se convencia de que havia se apaixonado pelo o melhor amigo. E que a ausência dele era capaz de deixá-lo louco.

-Hei Naruto! -gritou Sakura ao longe. -Venha logo! Tsunade-sama quer falar conosco.

-Já vou. -disse Naruto ainda olhando o horizonte.

"Ai esse Naruto... Sempre enrolando..." pensou Sakura meio irritada.

-Oi nojenta. -disse Sai de bom humor assim que chegou.

-Não me chame de nojenta! -berrou Sakura batendo nele. "E você então! Shainarô!!!". Pensou seu "eu" interior. -Naruto pare de enrolar!

-Vão na frente. -avisou Naruto. -Mais tarde eu alcanço vocês...

-Só não vai se atrasar! -disse Sakura indo embora. Quando ela e Sai se distanciaram um pouco a jovem refletiu sobre um tema.

-O que foi? -perguntou Sai.

-O Naruto... De uns tempos pra cá ele mudou um pouco.

-Como assim?

-Antigamente ele queria me conquistar sabe? E agora me trata como se eu fosse a irmã dele ou algo parecido...

-E o que isso tem de mal?- "Só acho que ele deve ter caído na real..." pensou Sai.

-Ele tem se concentrado somente no Sasuke-kun e tem agido de maneira estranha...

-Maneira estranha? Não é do feitio dele agir como idiota?

-É... Mais não sei como explicar direito. É como se ele gostasse do Sasuke-kun da mesma forma que eu.

-Em se tratando dele tudo pode acontecer... -disse Sai pensativo. -E acho que ele deve ter mais chances com o Sasuke-kun do que você.

-Quêeee???-disse Sakura com raiva.

-Pensa bem. A relação dos dois é a coisa mais importante para o Naruto e quando vi aquele Sasuke pude ver que pra ele o Naruto é ou era uma pessoa muito especial, -ao notar o olhar assassino de Sakura, acrescentou:- você também mais o Naruto era ainda mais que você.

-Pois eu continuo achando que eles só se gostam como irmãos. -teimou a garota.

Na realidade ela sabia que estava enganada, mais ela se recusava a acreditar que Naruto e Sasuke algum dia se tornariam um casal. Preferia acreditar que ainda tinha chances de poder ficar com Sasuke nem que fosse uma em um milhão, porque sabia que se tivesse o Uchiha tivesse de escolher entre ela e Naruto, ele com certeza escolheria em favor de Naruto. Sempre fora assim.

-Foi você mesmo que disse isso. Eu só dei a minha opinião... -disse Sai. "Se bem que é obvio..." pensou.

-Aliais... Nem sei por que contei isso pra você!

-Acho que você já está confiando um pouco mais em mim não? -comenta Sai sorrindo.

-Não!

-Ah... Corta essa... Vai continuar se enganando?

-Você fica ainda mais esquisito quando tenta falar essas gírias.

-É que li em um livro que jovens da nossa idade falam mais gírias.

-Cala essa boca. Já enjoei da sua voz.

-Você não manda em mim nojenta.

-Pode parar de me dar apelidos?

-Mas é que no livro...

-Mandei você calar a boca! -grita Sakura com raiva mandando Sai pra longe com um tapa.

X

Sasuke estava na cachoeira fingindo treinar. Na realidade ele usou o bushin no jutso e enquanto sua copia treinava ele se escondeu na mesma rocha onde estava quando viu Naruto há quase seis meses atrás. Lá ele escrevia um recado para Naruto.

Encontre-me na rua que todos têm que passar pra sair da cidade depois do pôr do sol. Venha sozinho E VÊ SE NÃO SE ATRASA!!!! Seu completo idiota!

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pronto!" pensou Sasuke. Ele juntou energia em sua mão e queimou o bilhete até restar só às cinzas.

-Para Uzumaki Naruto!-disse ele.

Depois de fazer isso, ele se preparou para fugir. Usando o henge no jutsu ele se transformou em Kabuto que no momento encontrava-se com Orochimaru em uma conversa sigilosa a portas fechadas de várias horas. Poucos sabiam disso. O que significa que havia uma brecha em sua segurança.

Aproveitando isso ele passou-se por Kabuto enquanto o seu clone fugia pelo lado oposto ao dele assim passaria despercebido. Assim se dirigiu a Konoha o mais rápido o possível. O coração saltitando, louco de vontade de rever Naruto. Foi barrado por um segurança.

-Aonde você vai?

-Pra que quer saber?-disse Sasuke imitando o jeito egocêntrico de Kabuto. Inclusive ajeitou os óculos da mesma forma.

-Medida de segurança.

-Estou cumprindo ordens de Orochimaru-sama. -se saindo de perto do guarda. -Não me atrapalhe... -disse virando-se e rezando para que ele não percebesse a farsa.

-E o Sasuke-sama?

-Treinando na cachoeira. Não tire os olhos dele. Caso contrario Orochimaru-Sama não perdoará quem deixá-lo fugir. -disse Sasuke friamente imitando Kabuto.

-Sim. -disse o guarda amedrontado.

-E o que está esperando? Se o Sasuke-kun fugir a culpa será toda sua.

-Sim!

O guarda saiu dali o mais rápido o possível. "Idiota!" pensou Sasuke ainda olhando o lugar em que o guarda desaparecera. "Nem reparou que as roupas estavam com um cheiro diferente" pensou. "Se eu continuar aqui vou despertar suspeitas além de me atrasar" assim ele continuou seu caminho o mais cauteloso o que podia. No meio do percurso o alerta de fuga soava por toda a base de Orochimaru. Uma imensa correria se alastrou pela fortaleza. Todos estavam mobilizados com a fuga do clone. Era melhor se apresar, ou todos descobririam seu plano.

X

Naruto que ainda olhava o pôr do sol triste espirrou. "Será que eu tô ficando gripado?" pensou. Nesse instante uma chama surgiu na sua frente assustando-o. A chama cuspiu um bilhete que ele pegou.

"Tá quente!" pensou ele assoprando a mão. Esperou esfriar um pouco e por fim abriu e logo reconheceu a caligrafia de Sasuke. Seu coração disparou ao ler o bilhete e ao olhar o horizonte viu que iria se atrasar.

Saiu apressado e se esqueceu completamente do compromisso com o resto do time Kakashi e a única coisa que movia seu corpo era o desejo de ver Sasuke de novo. Quando chegou ao ponto combinado viu que Sasuke ainda não tinha chegado esperou pacientemente. A ansiedade o consumia.

Depois de 15 minutos surge um vulto: Kabuto.

-Ora seu! -Naruto ia partir pro ataque quando a imagem de Kabuto se desfez e logo a imagem de Sasuke surgiu. Naruto parou desconfiado.

-Pare com isso! -mandou Sasuke. -Só vim aqui assim por que eu precisava fugir!Baka...

-Como posso saber se você é o Sasuke-teme? -indaga Naruto.

Sasuke observa Naruto sem dizer nada. Nesses 3 anos o portador da Kyuubi havia se tornado mais desconfiado.

-Pf.Quem mais saberia da conversa particular que eu tive com a Kyuubi? Usuratonkachi.

Naruto fez um leve beicinho e eles se dirigiram ao banco e assim ficaram um tempo se falar nada por estarem com demasiada vergonha.Naruto resolveu que ficar calado não iria ajudar em nada então resolveu falar.

-O que você queria falar mesmo?-dizendo isso encarou o Uchiha.

-Eu... -tentou Sasuke, não conseguia dizer nada do que queria dizer para Naruto agora que estava na frente dele. O olhou discretamente e Naruto compreendeu o que se passava na cabeça de Sasuke.

-Você tá confuso não é?-disse Naruto.

-Porque eu estaria?

-Por que você tá com a mesma cara que eu faço quando tô confuso.

-Hn. Estou com cara de idiota é? -provoca Sasuke sorrindo de canto.

-Eu não sou um idiota! -berra Naruto fazendo beicinho.

Uma brisa gélida passa por eles.

-Não sei como dizer... -diz Sasuke depois de um tempo.

-Porque não começa pelo começo?

Sasuke apenas encarou Naruto por um instante e depois continuou.

-Eu não sei o que fazer. Muitas vezes eu quero voltar pra cá, deixar tudo de lado, a minha vingança, o meu sonho de poder e voltar. Mais quando eu penso nisso eu me lembro do meu irmão, dos corpos dos meus pais na sala sujos de sangue e então eu desisto de voltar e agora... -ele disse isso sem olhar pra Naruto que dessa vez pôde entender o que Sasuke dizia.

-Mais porque você acha que se voltar você não vai matar seu irmão? Se ele agora achou de virar a pedra do meu sapato? Eu agradeceria se você o matasse.

Sasuke encarou Naruto e sorriu pra ele. Naruto ao ver o sorriso do Uchiha ficou envergonhado e desviou o olhar. Sasuke percebeu e perguntou.

-Por que desviou o olhar?

-É que... Sei lá achei que tinha alguém vindo... -mentiu Naruto atrapalhado.

-Me diga a verdade. Eu sei muito bem quando você mente, mais até do que todo mundo.

Aquilo deixou Naruto ainda mais envergonhado. Sem escolha ele teve que falar a verdade cada vez mais vermelho. "Será?" pensa Sasuke incrédulo com a situação deles.

Naquele ponto o céu já estava escuro e coberto por lindas estrelas e uma redonda e luminosa lua cheia. O cenário ideal para uma declaração de amor.

-É que... De uns tempos pra cá eu... -disse Naruto depois de enrolar o máximo de tempo que pôde. -Fico meio sem jeito de estar perto de você...

Sasuke sentiu como se seu coração fosse rachar curiosidade. Será? Será que finalmente Naruto estava correspondendo ao seu amor? Como desejava que não estivesse enganado. Um de seus motivos para continuar ao lado de Orochimaru era aquele ser constrangido ao seu lado, afinal, precisava ser mais forte que Itachi para protegê-lo dele.

Naruto se afastou um pouco para que Sasuke não percebesse que estava muito vermelho e acabasse por descobrir que ele gostava dele de um jeito diferente. E continuou:

-É como se cada coisa que você falasse pudesse mudar meu humor ou... Deixar-me balançado. -a cada palavra que pronunciava Naruto ficava mais e mais vermelho e atrapalhado.

-Balançado como?-murmurou Sasuke perto ao ouvido de Naruto. O Uchiha mal conseguia escutar o que o outro dizia de tão baixo, uma coisa tão rara no caso de Naruto que geralmente sempre falava alto mas Sasuke estava gostando de ver Naruto corado por estar tão perto dele.

O coração de Naruto batia tão rápido que ele parecia que ia ter um enfarte, ainda mais quando o Uchiha murmurou as ultimas palavras perto do seu ouvido. Subitamente ele ficou mudo.

-O que foi? -perguntou Sasuke preocupado e muito curioso. Seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca. -Me responde de que jeito eu te deixo balançado?

-É que... Você vai achar estranho... E... Nem vai querer olhar na minha cara depois que eu dizer!

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

"Não me faça tantas perguntas!" pensou Naruto desesperado. Estava tão desesperado que nem tinha percebido que Sasuke estava muito mais próximo a ele do que antes. E que se ele virasse o rosto podia até beijá-lo e aquilo era tudo o que mais queria naquele momento. Subitamente ele se sentiu com mais ousado. E como se estivesse em um outro mundo respondeu:

-Estranho... Assim...

E beijou o Uchiha sem se importar se alguém os visse. Enquanto se beijavam, uma música em inglês tocou. Naruto não entendia a letra mais poderia se lembrar dela sempre que a escutasse. Naquele momento nada importava, pois era assim que ambos queriam estar faz tempo. Naruto enlaçou Sasuke pelo pescoço aprofundando o beijo sentindo as mãos de Sasuke ao redor de sua cintura. Ao fim do beijo Naruto ficou mais envergonhado.

-Me desculpe! -disse rápido.

-Por quê? Por acaso eu ainda beijo tão mal assim?-respondeu Sasuke surpreendendo Naruto.

-Hein?

-Acho que aqui não é o melhor lugar pra resolvermos isso. Não quero que mais ninguém me veja em Konoha... Além de você. -disse Sasuke.

Naruto ainda estava muito surpreso com o que o Uchiha falou mais sua felicidade era evidente.

-Então vamos pra minha casa!

-Hnf. -respondeu Sasuke enquanto pensava em um jeito de ir sem que alguém o notasse. -Então você ainda gosta de ramem?

-E o que isso tem haver? -perguntou Naruto sem entender, até que lhe surgiu um pensamento que lhe encheu de felicidade. -Você vai pagar um ramem pra mim?!

-Não, seu idiota! Se eu não quero que mais ninguém saiba que eu estou aqui! Só perguntei por que assim eu podia usar o henge no jutso pra me disfarçar! -respondeu Sasuke. -Ah! Deixa pra lá vamos rápido!

Era incrível como os dois brigavam por besteiras, mais ainda assim faziam um casal perfeito. Assim que chegaram Naruto fechou todas as cortinas da casa enquanto Sasuke se sentava no sofá.

-Até que você tem uma casa ajeitada... -comentou Sasuke olhando ao redor. -Pensei que fosse mais bagunçada...

-Que é isso!Eu tenho zelo pelas minhas coisas! -respondeu Naruto "Mentira. É que eu quase não venho pra cá mesmo..." pensa Naruto.

Um longo silêncio ecoou.

-Olha Sasuke eu... -começou Naruto, ele queria saber o que o Uchiha sentia por ele, apesar de ter a impressão que o sentimento era recíproco.

-Eu... De alguma forma eu sei. -interrompeu Sasuke. -E...

-E o que eu iria falar?-interrompeu Naruto atrevido.

-Que quer saber de que jeito eu gosto de você. -respondeu o Uchiha morto de vergonha apesar de não demonstrar.

-De que jeito então?

-Ora... Você não é tão burro... Eu acho que você sabe!!! -respondeu Sasuke com raiva desviando o olhar.

-Se eu sei, por que você não me diz pra eu saber se o que você sabe é o que eu sei?-Naruto fazia birra enquanto Sasuke não sabia se estava com vergonha ou com raiva, mas com certeza estava com dor de cabeça. "Como Naruto conseguia formular essas frases tão...? Deixa pra lá..."pensou ele.

-Naruto... Cale essa boca. -manda Sasuke a dor de cabeça piorando.

-Como ousa me mandar calar a boca na minha própria casa!? Teme! Eu só quero saber o que você sente por mim e só! Por que você insiste em complicar as coisas?! Caramba Sasuke é só me dizer isso! Custa alguma coisa? Não!!!

-Se você não calar a boca não vai saber.

Naruto fica quieto no mesmo instante, aguardando ansiosamente pela resposta. Todavia, Sasuke continuou e silêncio.

-Não vai me dizer?

Sasuke olha Naruto e diz baixo.

-Eu gosto de você. -respondeu Sasuke com o rosto púrpura se era de vergonha, de raiva ou se era a dor de cabeça ninguém sabia...

Um silêncio mortal se espalhou de novo. Sasuke não se atrevia a encarar Naruto que olhava o chão.

-É... -disse Naruto tão baixo que Sasuke não pode ouvir, sem querer o Uchiha encarou Naruto sem entender. Naruto ergueu a cabeça e disse sorrindo. -Você me conhece mesmo!

-Idiota... -sussurrou Sasuke envergonhado.

Naruto apenas riu.

-Certo! Então a partir de agora nós somos namorados!-disse feliz.

-Isso soa tão estranho... -comentou Sasuke, Naruto fez uma cara tão tristonha que ele apenas sorriu e disse: Mas eu nunca me senti tão feliz...

E era verdade. Perto de Naruto era capaz de rir e se divertir. Esquecer tudo por um instante em que o outro sorria. E tudo o que ele fez em seguida já esquecido da dor de cabeça foi levantar-se lentamente e ir ao outro sofá abraçar Naruto sentindo que este correspondia ao abraço, fechar os olhos e quando ia beijá-lo a companhia toca. Eram Sai e Sakura querendo matar Naruto por ter faltado ao compromisso no escritório da gondaime-sama.

Um pânico silencioso se instaurou dentro da casa. Sasuke foi se esconder no quarto de Naruto enquanto que o dono da casa ia receber as visitas.

Ao se certificar que Sasuke estava bem escondido Naruto abriu a porta cauteloso. E viu no hal uma Sakura muito mal humorada e um Sai sorridente. Eles entraram e...

-Posso saber qual é a causa, o motivo, a razão e a circunstância que fez com que você faltasse o nosso encontro? -perguntou Sakura esganando Naruto.

-Sakura. Olha as frases de duplo sentido... -comenta Sai sentindo uma coisa que não sabia ao certo o que era. Ele logo recebe um olhar mortal de Sakura.

-A gondaime quase nos matou! E você ainda me deixou só com essa cópia mal feita do Sasuke-kun!!! -berra Sakura sacudindo Naruto de um lado para o outro com raiva reprimida. A essa altura, Naruto já estava quase desmaiando.

"Cópia mal feita minha? Bem que achei suspeito..." pensa Sasuke "Eu só espero que essa 'cópia' não queira se aproximar do 'meu' Naruto senão...!!!".

-E como ele vai responder se você não o deixa falar? -comentou Sai.

Sakura soltou Naruto que ofegou no chão, segurando o pescoço tentando escapar. Por fim se recuperou e sentou-se no sofá. "Não posso dizer que estava com o Sasuke!" pensou ele em desespero. "O que direi a eles?".

-É que voltei a treinar e acabei perdendo a hora e como eu tava muito fedido achei melhor vir tomar um banho... -mentiu ele desajeitado.

-Sério? -disse Sakura sorrindo mais calma.

-É. -confirmou Naruto. "Será que ela acreditou?"

"Ele realmente acha que ela acreditou?" pensa Sasuke, abrindo o mínimo da porta do quarto de Naruto para espiar a cena.

-Seu mentiroso! -gritou Sakura dando um belo tapa nele. Naruto voou longe enquanto Sasuke pensava: "Como eu pensei. Ele é mesmo um péssimo mentiroso... e idiota também.".

-É mole? Tô levando porrada na minha própria casa! -exclamou Naruto ainda no chão. -E você nem pra me ajudar né Sai?

-E levar porrada de graça da Sakura? Nem morto! Já me basta o que ela me deu hoje... -respondeu Sai.

"E ainda me pergunta por que eu a chamo de nojenta..." pensa ele sorrindo falsamente para Sakura que ao notar isso pensa: "Esse cara tá aprontando algo... Deixa pra lá...".

-O que então que aquela velha disse pra vocês? -perguntou Naruto tentando mudar de assunto.

-Não mude de assunto! -berrou Sakura.

-Eu tive que resolver um problema pessoal. -respondeu Naruto de má vontade. -E então o que ela disse?

-Se acertou com a Hinata-chan? -indaga Sakura.

-É eu falei com ela sim. -responde Naruto não entendendo o real significado da pergunta.

-Então vocês estão namorando? -diz Sakura animada "Acho que vi coisa onde não tinha nada... Sasuke-kun será meu! É isso aí!" pensou ela feliz.

-Não! Nós só somos amigos! Eu namoro outra pessoa! -berra Naruto com vergonha. "Essa não...!!!" pensou Naruto em desespero.

Sasuke que ouvia tudo se assustou pensando "É mesmo um dobe!".

-Sério? Quem? -indaga Sakura curiosa.

-Não posso dizer quem... -responde Naruto constrangido.

-Então deve estar mentindo.

-Mas eu namoro mesmo!

-Então diz quem! Poxa Naruto eu pensei que fosse sua amiga!

-M-mas é! É que...!

-Que tal pararem com isso e irmos direto ao ponto. A Gondaime disse que mesmo que você não domine essa técnica que supere o rasegan nós iremos atrás do Sasuke-kun. -disse Sai apartando a briga.

-Sério? -pergunta Naruto incrédulo.

"Droga... Justo quando ele tá aqui!" pensa Naruto dando uma olhada furtiva ao quarto onde Sasuke se escondia. "Uma técnica que supere o rasegan?" pensou Sasuke "Para que isso me fizesse voltar? Huh... Esse Naruto... Mesmo sendo namorados eu ainda quero lutar com ele..." pensou Sasuke animado.

-Dessa vez o Kakashi-sensei vai vir conosco e o capitão Iamato também!!! -concordou Sakura animada. Naruto fez uma cara tão estranha que despertou a suspeita dos seus companheiros. -O que foi?

-Nada!E quando nós vamos partir? -perguntou Naruto sorrindo.

-Depois de amanhã. -respondeu Sai.

-Quê??? Tão rápido!-deixou escapar Naruto que, agora que sabia que Sasuke estava com ele, que iria ficar em sua casa e o mais importante que era **seu** namorado não queria de forma alguma sair de Konoha de novo.

-Naruto! Não está contente que vamos poder rever o Sasuke-kun?-perguntou Sakura desconfiada de que algo estranho estivesse acontecendo ali. Subitamente ela começou a sentir um odor muito conhecido seu, que fazia seu coração palpitar... "Esse cheiro..." pensou.

-É que quero lutar com ele usando minha nova técnica mais já que não vai dar né? O importante é trazemos o Sasuke de volta. -"Se bem que ele já tá aqui..." pensou Naruto.

-Tem razão... -disse Sai. -E, tal vez não seja da minha conta, mas... Quem mais está aqui?

-Q-qu-que???-gaguejou Naruto. -Não tem mais ninguém aqui! Além de nós é claro... Por... por quê?

-É que o sofá tem marcas de quando duas pessoas se sentam e nem eu ou a Sakura nos sentamos, as janelas estão fechadas como se fosse pra esconder algo e você tem agido de um jeito estranho desde que chegamos. Mais que o normal. -comentou Sai.

-Sem contar no cheiro extra que eu estou sentindo... -continuou Sakura. A garota foi até a janela e abriu-a mostrando a bela noite. Uma brisa perpassou pelo rosto da jovem fazendo com que seus cabelos rosas voassem. Ela se entristeceu. -Se não soubesse bem a nossa situação eu acharia que... Esse é o cheiro do Sasuke-kun... Que besteira né?

Naruto e Sasuke quase que desmaiaram quando ouviram a última fala da garota tanto é que Sasuke decidiu parar de espiar e acabou deixando uma coisa cair no chão fazendo muito barulho. Isso assustou todo mundo, especialmente Naruto "Sasuke! Seu idiota e agora o que vamos fazer?" pensou Naruto em desespero total.

-O que foi isso?-indagou Sakura curiosa.

-Acho que o vento derrubou alguma coisa... -mentiu Naruto desajeitado.

-Impossível. -respondeu Sai. -Não tem como ser o vento derrubando alguma coisa por que você fechou todas as janelas lembra-se? Parece mais que alguém se esbarrou em algo que caiu.

-Naruto! Você está nos escondendo alguma coisa? A sua namorada está aqui? -disse Sakura se aproximado de Naruto para tentar descobrir algo. -O que você iriam fazer hein?

-Claro que não Sakura-chan... -mentiu Naruto desajeitado.

"Droga! Namorad**a** é a mãe!" pensou Sasuke suando frio "Desse jeito o Naruto vai acabar falando pra eles que eu tô aqui! De novo... pra variar... Tenho que achar uma saída!". Uma idéia de repente lhe surgiu e foi o que os salvou.

Uma explosão soou e todos ficaram em guarda. Naruto ficou preocupado com Sasuke ele devia ter sido o primeiro que deveria ter sido pego assim se dirigiu ao seu quarto preocupado.

-Sasuke! -berrou e quando adentrou no quarto tudo o que viu foi um gatinho preto muito mal humorado em cima de sua cama. No começo ele não entendeu nada até ver o gato usando o sharingan depois compreendeu o que era aquilo.

-O quê? -berrou Sakura surpresa. -Naruto o Sasuke-kun tá aqui?

A menina e Sai entraram no quarto e viram o gato no colo de Naruto.

Usando o Hengue no jutso Sasuke se transformou num gato preto e se deitou na cama de Naruto, que ao entender o plano do outro o pegou no colo.

-Desde quando você tem um gato?

-Então quem fez o barulho foi esse gatinho? -perguntou Sai.

-Pois é... -respondeu Naruto sem jeito.

-E você colocou o nome do seu gato de Sasuke?-perguntou Sai

-Sim...

-Combina. -concorda Sakura se aproximando de Naruto e acariciando o pelo do gatinho. Sasuke morde o dedo dela. "Já é humilhante demais ser pego no colo do Naruto, no seu é que eu não fico!" pensa Sasuke mau humorado. -AI! Meio arisco não?

-É que não tive tempo de domesticá-lo. -responde Naruto com um sorriso. "Sasuke domesticado?" pensa Naruto sorrindo mais ainda. Sasuke olha o rosto de Naruto e adivinhando seus pensamentos ele arranha Naruto. "Nem ouse!" pensa Sasuke com raiva no colo de Naruto.

-E por que não colocou outro nome? -indagou Sai de novo.

-Por que o gato é tão arrogante e mau humorado feito o Sasuke... -brincou Naruto levando uma dentada de Sasuke. "Cale essa boca! E vê se manda esse povo embora!" pensa Sasuke. -Ai! E por que nós vivemos brigando, não é seu gato idiota!!!

Naruto apertou mais Sasuke trazendo-o mais perto de seu rosto enquanto fazia caricias no pelo do bichano. "Agora quer me comprar me mimando... Essa é velha!" pensa Sasuke.

Ele ficou quietinho no colo de Naruto até Sai e Sakura saírem depois do jantar. Mal os dois saíram e ele voltou ao normal. Naruto tratou de trancar a porta e fechar as cortinas da sala.

-Essa foi por pouco... -disse Sasuke ainda se recuperando do susto e tentando conter a raiva, parte que estava difícil.

-Mais foi engraçado. -riu Naruto se aproximado de Sasuke que estava morto de fome. -Eu reservei esse ramem pra você.

Dizendo isso Naruto ofereceu a Sasuke à comida que ele comeu na mesma hora. Naruto só ficava observando-o, isso despertou a curiosidade do Uchiha.

-O que foi?-perguntou.

-É que parece que eu estou sonhando.

Sasuke não entendeu e Naruto continuou.

-É que há quase seis meses nós estávamos brigando, nós éramos inimigos... Vendo de certo ponto de vista. E... nem se quer sabíamos que hoje nós estaríamos namorando...

-... Na verdade... -diz Sasuke depois de um tempo.

-O quê? -perguntou Naruto curioso com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu já... Você sabe o quê e não me faça repetir, por você. -confessa Sasuke preferindo comer a encarar Naruto.

-Desde quando? -indaga Naruto surpreso.

-Não me lembro mais.

Naruto fica surpreso com as palavras de Sasuke. Nunca percebera que o amigo, atual namorado, gostasse dele.

-Eu... Nunca percebi... -disse Naruto encarando Sasuke.

-Desatento como você é...

-Ei! Ninguém percebeu tá?! -reclama Naruto fazendo beicinho.

-Kakashi percebeu.

-Sério?

-Sim.

-Faz muito tempo?

-Faz.

Naruto continuava surpreso com as palavras de Sasuke que continuava comendo tranquilamente. Ele estava momentaneamente petrificado enquanto seu cérebro processava as informações obtidas, só tendo alguma reação ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke.

-Mais quero que saiba de uma coisa. -disse Sasuke sério. Naruto ficou quieto escutando. -Mesmo que nós sejamos namorados você continua sendo meu rival em força. Quero que me explique que história é essa de uma técnica que supere o rasegan.

-É que você tá muito forte!Aí me disseram que pra você voltar eu tinha que ficar bem forte e também... -o olhar animado de Naruto se entristeceu um pouco. -Pra que eu não precise mais usar o poder da kyuubi outra vez. Não... Não quero mais que alguém querido seja machucado...

-Como assim?

-É que... Quando eu libero as caudas da Kyuubi eu me transformo e posso até matar pessoas que me são importantes e... Nem lembrar depois... -respondeu Naruto tristemente. -Naquele dia que a gente se encontrou há seis meses eu... Tinha machucado o braço da Sakura-chan sem saber... Eu não quero mais depender da força da Kyuubi toda a vez que eu estiver em apuros, quero lutar usando só o meu próprio poder...

-Se continuar assim eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir. -afirmou Sasuke animando Naruto de novo.

-É claro! E nesse sentido eu concordo que nós devamos continuar como rivais! O Ero-sanin me disse que quando temos um rival nós ficamos forte mais rápido!-disse Naruto animado. Sasuke tinha terminado a refeição e ambos decidiram ir pra sala conversar. E surgiu um pequeno probleminha: Onde Sasuke iria dormir?

Naruto não queria compartilhar a mesma cama, pois tinha medo de que algo **mais** rolasse. Ele ainda não se sentia preparado para... **Isso.** Ficou decidido que Sasuke dormiria na sala. Naruto, então lhe trouxe travesseiro, lençol e outras coisas.

Ficaram conversando, trocando caricias e beijos até tarde, até ambos dormirem para ser mais exato, com um nos braços do outro. Bem juntinhos para não caírem, sem que nada rolasse a não ser os sonhos tranqüilos que tiveram só pelo fato de estarem juntos.

País do vento, Suna.

Eram três da madrugada e o Kazekage não conseguia dormir. Gaara olhava a cidade de Suna, que agora já se encontrava toda adormecida, da sacada em sua casa. Era uma noite bonita que o fazia relembrar os fatos de sua infância, do quanto queria que todos naquela cidade o reconhecessem... Após anos finalmente havia conseguido isso. Não estava mais tão sozinho, mas... Seu coração ainda doía.

O porquê exatamente disso ele não sabia. A sensação de que faltava algo o corroia lentamente. Era algo no mínimo frustrante saber que falta algo mais não saber o que é esse algo.

Lembrou-se dos aliados em Konoha que se arriscaram para salvá-lo há alguns meses. Pessoa que ele queria machucar, não, o termo certo é matar. Ele queria os matar quando os conhecera e no fim fora salvado por eles.

Dentre Naruto e os outros uma figura se sobressaía em seus devaneios. Um ser estranho, com sobrancelhas grosas, cabelo tigela, roupa verde e gosto duvidoso que sempre tinha um sorriso brilhante nos lábios.

Gaara sorriu de leve se perguntando por que estava pensando naquele cara. Talvez por esse ser engraçado...

-Ainda está acordado Gaara? -pergunta Temari se aproximando do irmão lentamente e ficando ao lado deste a apreciar a vista.

-Sim. Ainda não me acostumei. -responde Gaara sem deixar de observar o sono de Suna.

-Entendo...

Os irmãos ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio apenas sentindo as brisas noturnas e paisagem ao redor. Depois de um tempo ao lado de Gaara, Temari resolve ir embora.

-Não vá dormir muito tarde. -diz ela antes de ir pro seu quarto.

Ela já estava longe quando Gaara a chamou.

-Temari...

-O que?

-Como... Como estão todos em Konoha?

-Bem, eu acho por quê? -responde Temari "Talvez eu devesse falar com o Shikamaru? Não aquele lá vai dizer que é muito problemático responder..." pensa ela.

-Nada. Boa noite. -diz Gaara.

-Noite...

"Como... Será que estão? Como... Será que **ele **está?" pensa Gaara.

X

_**Besteirol de fim de cap.**_

O dia que descobri vc.

SASUKE: (nas costas de Itachi) Ganhei uma briga. .

ITACHI: Contra quem? ¬¬

SASUKE: Xiii esqueci! Eu não lembro o nome dele n.n Só sei que é um loirinho com pinta de idiota n.n

ITACHI: Sei ¬¬

(poucos dias depois Itachi mata todo o clã Uchiha. Sasuke ao se recuperar um pouco fica sentado de frente a um lago chorando.).

NARUTO(+ o Sasuke não sabe ainda quem é): Chorar não leva a nada, não muda a situação e é coisa de gente fraca.

SASUKE: (se vira com raiva e vê de perfil o loiro pensando: "Ele!"). ÒÓ

NARUTO+ alivia né msmo? n.n

SASUKE: ... (vira-se para encarar o lago) u///u

(som de corrida. Sasuke se vira e vê apenas um lenço no chão e o menino bem longe de si).

Dia seguinte na academia:

IRUKA: Então vc foi mudado de turma? Apresente-se para os seus novos colegas!

SASUKE?! (pensando: "É ele!").OO

NARUTO: Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e pretendo ser Hokage! .

SASUKE: Vai sonhando... ¬¬

NARUTO: NANI? ÒÓ

SASUKE: (pensando: "Até que pode ser legal ele tá aqui..." n.n)

Isso se considerarmos que o Naruto n estudou com o Sasuke em período integral. .

**_REVIEWS_**

Mandy Lua

NARUTO: º/////º

SASUKE: Preciso mesmo falar alguma coisa? ¬¬

ITACHI(contratado como segurança da autora depois desse cap): Deixa de ser mau-educado!!! A mamãe deve tá se revirando no túmulo ¬¬

SASUKE: Pra começo de conversa... Quem foi que a mandou pra lá mesmo? ¬¬

ITACHI: Eu **só **a matei e vc que suja a memória dela com esses modos? XD

SASUKE: ÒÓ

(Uchihas brigando)

GIZA: Que bom que está gostando/// Acho que vou colocar tb Kakairu na fic.

KAKASHI: Yes!!! (cara de sem-vergonha)

IRUKA: °////° (pensando: "vai sobrar pra mim... ¬¬")

NEJI: Por que insistem em me colocar com a Hinata-sama? ¬¬

GIZA: Simples n.n Hinata! Vem cá!

(Hinata se aproxima calmamente)

HINATA: Si-sim?///

GIZA: (empurra Hinata pra perto de Neji que abraça Hinata pra que ela não caia)

NEJI: °//////°

HINATA: Ne-Neji-niiisan??? Gomen!!!! °////°

NEJI: Vê se toma mais cuidado ¬//////¬

HINATA: Hai! °////° (vai conversar com Sakura)

GIZA: Entendeu por quê? n.n

NEJI: Cala a boca ¬////¬

Juh Yagami

SAKURA: E vamos continuar brigando!!! ÒÓ

SAI: Por Quê? **:'.':**

SAKURA: Não vai ser nem hj nem amanhã que eu vou gostar de vc!!! ÒÓ

SAI: ...

SAKURA: Que foi? ÒÓ

SAI: Nojenta... ¬¬

SAKURA: Seu...!!!! ÒÓ

GIZA: Sim! . Eu já postei essa fic antes! Só que decidi fazer algumas mudanças pequenininhas nos casais... n.n Além de que estou planejando fazer o Sasuke de bailarina na frente do Itachi! n.n

SASUKE: COMO É QUE É? ÒÓ (pensando: "Ela não tava brincando msmo qndo disse que ia me fazer sofrer... Sofrer humilhação! ¬¬")

ITACHI: Eu?

GIZA: (olha Sasuke) Não cansa de ficar irritado o tempo inteiro não? 'n.n

SASUKE: Sou um vingador u.u Ser frio, arrogante e ficar irritado o tempo todo fazem parte do trabalho ¬¬

GIZA: n.n (pensando: "Esqueceu do sádico, mau-humorado, irritante, metido, pão-duro, reclamão, rabugento... u.u".)

SASUKE: Que foi? ¬¬

GIZA: Nada!!!!! 'n.n'

Simca-chan

SASUKE: Todo o mundo me odeia... ¬¬

NARUTO: Também acho u.u + n é bem isso que vai acontecer ¬¬

GIZA: Pode ser que eu melhore as coisas n.n

NARUTO: Sério!? OO pra nois 2? n.n

GIZA: Não. Só pra vc. n.n

NARUTO: (carinha de choro) Isso não é justo!!!

GIZA: A vida n é justa u.u

NARUTO: (encara Giza) Se é assim... Pelo menos a barra vai aliviar pro meu lado n.n

SASUKE: ÒÓ

ITACHI: Posso me livrar dele agora? XD

GIZA: Ainda preciso dele pra fic. n.n

SASUKE: Por que vc contratou logo ele pra segurança!!!!! ÒÓ

GIZA: Por que ele é + forte que vc, te faz sentir humilhado, com raiva e vontade de matar o 1º que se aproxima de vc e ainda faz parte do grupo "Eu amo atormentar o meu irmão + novo" cuja líder é a minha irmã. u.u

SASUKE: Existe um grupo organizado pra isso? Oo

GIZA: Sim. u.u Minha irmã é ainda pior que o Itachi u////u

ITACHI: É a minha fonte de inspiração!!! XD

MANA: Qué isso Itachi-kun XD

ITACHI: Líder!!! T.T

GIZA: SAÍ DAQUI!!!! ÒÓ

Uchiha Danii-chan:

SASUKE: Obrigado pela parte que me toca... ¬¬

NARUTO: Sério que vc vai fazer ele sofrer? OO

GIZA: Sim. Por quê? n.n

NARUTO: ¬////¬ Vê se não exagera...

GIZA: Não vai dar. Dá uma olhadinha... 'n.n

NARUTO: (lê esboço da fic)OO

GIZA: 'n.n

NARUTO: (olha giza) OO

GIZA: 'n.n'

SASUKE???

NARUTO: (capota) X.X

SASUKE!!!!

GIZA: 'n.n' (pensando: "será que exagerei?")

SASUKE: (desembainhando a katana com ondas elétricas ativando o sharingan) QUÉ QUE CÊ FEZ COM ELE?!?!

GIZA: Xiiii...!!!! 'OO (corre)

SASUKE: VOLTA AQUI SUA!!!!!! ÒÓ

GIZA: (correndo) T.T (pensando: "Aaah! Cadê o Itachi??? Eles me pagam por essa!!!")

NARUTO: (acorda e vê a cena) Acho que depois disso ela pode exagerar sim... 'u.u

Hamiko0 :

NARUTO: (se achando) É sério? n.n + vc tem que concordar que ele tava parecendo um... (Sasuke bate na cabeça de Naruto) Ai!  
SASUKE: Cala a boca¬¬

NARUTO: (raiva) + essa é a verdade quer vc queira ou não!!! ÒÓ

(Sasuke e Naruto se encaram com faíscas de raiva, daí partindo pra luta física).

SAI: Não vai interferir? (olhando a luta)

GIZA: Não. Em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher... n.n

SAKURA: Nãoooooooooo!!!! T.T

GIZA: Que foi? o.o

SAKURA: (desesperada) Tão gostando de me ver com... T.T... Com... (aponta Sai que só sorri) Essa pessoa!!! T.T

SAI E GIZA: Que bom! n.n

SAKURA: OO (capota)

SAI: Por que ela desmaiou?

GIZA: Felicidade n.n

SAI: Ah...

(Sasuke e Naruto estão com o chidori e o rasegan prontos)

GIZA: Cadê o Itachi?

ITACHI: Eu o que? ¬¬

GIZA: Aparta a briga do seu irmão como namorado por favor? n.n

ITACHI: Em briga de casal é melhor não se meter ou ganha pau, no bom sentido u.u

GIZA: E vc vê bom sentindo em alguma coisa? ¬¬

ITACHI: Não! XD

GIZA: Anda logo ou abaixo seu salário pra metade se n for lá agora ¬¬

ITACHI: QUE? ÒÓ

GIZA: Vai logo!!! ÒÓ

ITACHI: Que exploração! Tudo sou eu! ÒÓ

(Itachi acaba com a briga do feliz casal e vai pro barzinho da esquina tomar umas cervejas)

Nicky sama

GIZA: . Sim! Eu postava lá no nyah! Só que eu perdi minha senha e povo de lá tá me enrolando faz + de 1 mês pra me mandar a nova senha...

SASUKE: Desastrada ¬¬

GIZA: Pelo menos não fui eu que passei 3 anos junto da cobra ¬¬

SASUKE: '¬¬

GIZA: E vai ter algumas modificaçõeszinhas sim . + num vô exagerar

SAKURA: Aposto que uma das mudanças sou eu junto do Sai ¬¬

GIZA: Prefere o Lee? Oo

SAKURA: Ainda estou sóbria... ¬¬

GAARA: Tá me chamando de bêbado? ¬¬

SAKURA: Nada disso Kazekage-sama! n.n

NARUTO: (navegando na net e indo no nyah ler a fic) Esse cap vai mudar ne?

GIZA: (olha o cap) Sim... + só um pok

NARUTO: Sei... pra melhor ou pra pior ¬¬

GIZA: Pra pior com certeza... 'n.n

NARUTO: ÒÓ

GIZA: Só num deixa o Sasuke ler. .n'

SASUKE: Eu o quê? ¬¬ (indo pra lan house querendo ler a fic)

GIZA: (olha Sasuke saindo e fala baixinho pro Naruto) Sabia que o Sasuke tá te convidando pra comer ramem Naruto? n.n

NARUTO!!!! Espera por mim Sasu-chan!!! XD

(abraça o Sasuke caindo os dois no chão)

NARUTO: XD

SASUKE: O que vc disse pra ele? (pensando: "Me recuso a pagar qualquer coisa"... ¬¬)

GIZA: Vcs só vão ficar um tempinho juntos... .n (pensando: "Com vc pagando o jantar dele é claro... n.n") Na barraca de ramem do Ichirako n.n

SASUKE: OO (olha Naruto)

NARUTO: x

SASUKE: Vamos logo... ¬///¬ (pensando: "To vendo que eu vou bancar tudo 'u.u...")


	3. compartilhando a alma

Sei que tá ficando repetitivo + não custa pedir:

**Se gostarem: Deixem reviews! n.n**

**Se não gostarem: Deixem reviews! n.n'**

**Se quiserem dar um tk aos personagens: Deixem reviews! XD**

**Se acharem que falta alguma coisa: Deixem reviews! T.T**

**Duvidas ou sugestões: Deixem reviews! n.n**

**Tô esquecendo de algo? Ah! Deixem reviews! XD Só não vale ofensas u.u De resto leiam e divirtam-se n.n!**

Compartilhando a alma.

Tsunade estava em seu escritório cheio de relatórios que ela fazia questão de enrolar antes de ler. Entretanto um deles era prioridade. Forçando-se a ler percebe que este poderia ser algo que podia ser tanto uma vantagem como um alerta de perigo para Konoha.

O relatório afirmava que Uchiha Sasuke havia desaparecido na noite anterior e que o exercito de Orochimaru o procurava desesperadamente cada vez mais e mais perto de Konoha. Ela se espreguiçou em sua cadeira pensativa. Foi aí que ouviu uma batida de leve na sua porta e viu Shisune abrir aporta dizendo que Kakashi estava querendo falar com ela.

-Mande-o entrar Shisune. -mandou ela se ajeitando um pouco na cadeira. Kakashi entrou. -O que quer?

-Vim aqui entregar pessoalmente o relatório de quanto o Naruto progrediu messe meio período. -disse Kakashi se aproximando de Tsunade e lhe entregando o relatório.

-Sabia que Uchiha Sasuke está desaparecido desde ontem? -indaga Tsunade encarando Kakashi.

-Não. -responde o ninja de cabelos prata sorrindo.

-Tem alguma idéia de onde ele possa estar?

-Como ainda não sei como ele ficou depois desses 3 anos eu não posso afirmar com certeza mais... -disse Kakashi sorrindo dizendo o lugar onde supostamente o Uchiha estava escondido.

Minutos depois toda Konoha acordou com o grito de Tsunade.

-O QUÊEEEEEEEEE?????

X

Sasuke foi o 1º a acordar. Ele ouviu um grito ensurdecedor que o deixou mau-humorado por despertar de um sonho tão bom com Naruto, mas se sentiu imensamente feliz ao ver que não tivera apenas um sonho. Naruto realmente dormia em seus braços. Sasuke sorriu e beijou Naruto que, apesar de dormir feito uma pedra, sorriu e sussurrou seu nome. Ele se levantou e foi preparar o café da manhã. Na realidade era apenas uma tentativa de desjejum.

Naruto acordou com o cheiro delicioso que vinha da cozinha, ainda pensava que tivera um sonho muito bom com Sasuke, um sonho do qual não queria acordar. Mais seu estômago pedia por comida, e mesmo parecendo um morto vivo ele saiu do sofá e se obrigou a andar até a cozinha para descobrir que não tinha tido um sonho, mais que vivia a melhor das realidades. Até se beliscou para ter certeza, e beliscou forte, tanto é que até gritou de dor. Sasuke que ainda achava que o outro dormia surpreendeu-se com o grito do outro.

-O que foi? -perguntou Sasuke.

-Nada não. -respondeu Naruto corado. Ao ver que o Uchiha preparava o desjejum se animou. -O que você tá preparando?

-Só o café. -era a única coisa que sabia fazer na cozinha além de alguns bolinhos de arroz e uma vitamina.

-Então deixa eu fazer uns ovos pra gente comer com pão.

-Por que primeiro não toma banho e se ajeita? Até por que não tem nada disso na geladeira. Tudo o que tinha tava vencido.

-Então enquanto eu me arrumo você compra as coisas tá?

-Seu idiota! Já disse que eu não quero que ninguém mais saiba que estou aqui e você me pede pra sair?

-Por que você não se transforma em mim e sai por aí? -disse Naruto fazendo birra com um Sasuke com cara de poucos amigos. -Qualé Sasuke? Vai me dizer que você vai querer ficar trancado aqui o dia todo?

E isso era verdade. Não queria ficar preso assim, queria sair e treinar o mais rápido o possível, pois sabia que era o único jeito de ficar forte o bastante para derrotar Itachi, vingar seu clã e bem, proteger Naruto.

Sabendo o que passava pela cabeça do Uchiha, Naruto sorriu e disse:

-Acho que temos que pensar em um disfarce pra você. -ele se virou e rumou em direção ao banheiro. -Mais isso nós vamos ver quando você voltar...

Sem escolha, Sasuke se transformou em Naruto e tentando parecer um idiota ele saiu com a bolsa de dinheiro, não deixando de pensar: "Que coisa ridícula! É pior que o gorro de dormir!". Ele se lembrou do gorro que tinha visto em cima da cômoda do quarto de Naruto na noite anterior enquanto se escondia de Sakura e Sai.

Ele foi lentamente ao armazém mais próximo. Só que fazia tanto tempo que não vinha a Konoha que nem mais sabia onde ficava o armazém. Por sorte ele rapidamente encontrou um e já estava voltando quando deu de cara com Hinata. Os dois caem no chão.

A garota que pensava ter esbarrado em Naruto ficou completamente púrpura ao vê-lo. A lembrança do beijo que ela roubara dele ainda atormentava. Como tivera coragem? "Na-Naruto-kun! E agora? O que eu faço?" pensou ela em desespero. Sasuke que é bem mais esperto que Naruto reparou no que a garota sentia pelo o namorado há alguns anos, não conseguiu evitar o ciúme.

-Des-des-desculpe! Naruto-kun! -disse a garota timidamente e começou a mexer os dedos morta de vergonha.

-Tudo bem Hinata-chan? -disse Sasuke tentando parecer um pouco com Naruto. Não estava conseguindo fazer isso bem. O ciúme era maior e sua frieza não permitia que ele imitasse Naruto. Na verdade, essa nunca fora sua intenção de fato.

"Naruto-kun está meio estranho..." pensou Hinata. "Será? Será que ele se lembra do beijo? Ai!!!" Ela ficou incrivelmente vermelha ao pensar nisso. Estava à beira de um desmaio, na verdade.

-Você está bem Hinata-chan? -pergunta Sasuke tentando sorrir mais acabou saindo forçado e a sua raiva notada.

A garota ainda estava tentando criar coragem para perguntar o que havia de errado com "Naruto" quando Sasuke se levantou e, contra a vontade, perguntou se Hinata queria ajuda para se levantar também. Corando a garota aceitou a ajuda. "Será que devo usar o meu byakugan? Pra saber de alguma coisa?" pensou ela. "No que eu tô pensando!!!". Hinata cora ainda mais e desvia o olhar de 'Naruto' rapidamente.

"Que garota esquisita... Ainda bem que não tem chance com o **meu **Naruto" pensa Sasuke encarando Hinata friamente.

-Mu-muito obrigada...! Na-Naruto-kun...! -agradeceu ela muito envergonhada e temerosa. O jeito desse Naruto a assustava assim como seus pensamentos.

-Tudo bem a culpa foi minha mesmo... -disse Sasuke coçando a cabeça tentando parecer constrangido, só que parecia mais que ele sacaria uma katana para atacar a garota. "Ahh... Se eu tivesse minha Katana aqui..." pensou ele imaginando a cena.

Sasuke percebeu que Neji se aproximava deles. Se Hinata não tinha percebido que ele estava disfarçado, Neji com certeza perceberia. Tratou de se afastar com as mãos nos bolsos deixando a Hyuuga ainda mais confusa.

-Até mais Hinata-chan! -disse Sasuke enquanto esboçava o sorriso de Naruto pensando "Aquele idiota vai me contar direitinho essa história! Ah se vai!" pensou com ciúmes enquanto voltava para casa.

O gênio Hyuuga chegou quando Sasuke estava longe e se enciumou ao ver o olha desnorteado da prima.

-Hinata-sama vamos treinar. -disse ele se aproximando dela.

-Ha-Hai! -exclamou ela ainda observando 'Naruto'.

Andavam em silêncio mortal. Hinata ainda pensava o que poderia ter acontecido a Naruto para que ele ficasse daquele jeito tão... Sasuke.

Neji olhava para a frente, entretanto sua atenção e pensamentos estavam voltados para a garota ao seu lado. Ainda não tinha entendido bem em como passara a gostar tanto dela. Na verdade ele sempre achou a prima uma gracinha. Desde criança, quando se viram pela 1º vez. Entretanto a morte de seu pai por causa da família principal fez desaparecer o carinho que sentia por Hinata, sendo substituído por uma raiva fria sem limites.

No começo achava que tinha que superá-la, agora que o fez sua vontade é só de protegê-la e ficar ao seu lado. Fazer com que ela o amasse...

Mas como se o que a prima sentia por ele era apenas medo? Se ela amava um garoto que nunca sequer havia prestado no amor que ela dedicava tão cegamente? Disfarçadamente, ele a olhou. Ela era tão bonita... E nem sabia disso... Subitamente ficou com raiva de Naruto. Ele era o culpado de tudo.

Culpado por ser Naruto quem o fizera perceber que estava sendo tolo ao pensar que se fizesse Hinata sofrer ele seria feliz. Era o culpado pelos malditos treinos que a Hyuuga freqüentava com ele, já que Hinata queria ficar forte e treinar o byakugan, seu tio mandou que ele fosse junto para ajudá-la. E acima de tudo, Naruto era o culpado por ter roubado o coração de Hinata e fazer disso o desespero de Neji.

Não podia culpar Hinata por ter se apaixonado pelo garoto. Ele mesmo admirava Naruto. Mas, mesmo assim... Ele olhou Hinata de novo.

Como ele podia conquistá-la?

X

Quando Sasuke chegou com as sacolas Naruto o recepcionou animado mais ao ver à cara de estremo mau-humor do Uchiha estranhou.

-O que foi? -perguntou afastando-se um pouco receoso de ser atacado pelo outro.

-Nada. -foi à fria resposta. Sasuke foi até a outra parte da casa deixar as compras.

-É claro que aconteceu alguma coisa! Senão não estaria tão mal humorado! -reclamou Naruto fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços.

Sasuke se aproximou e encarou Naruto pensando: "Como ele pode ficar tão sex de uma hora pra outra? Esse négocio de se apaixonar não tá dando certo... Posso até me descuidar em uma luta se ele fizer isso!". Ele evitou ao máximo responder o que o estava irritando mas não fugiu de dar a resposta a Naruto.

-O que você tem com a Hinata? -perguntou o Uchiha de maneira fria e casual, tentando, mas não conseguindo esconder a vergonha.

-Ela é só minha amiga. Mais não sei por que ela sempre fica vermelha quando tá perto de mim... Acho que da próxima vez que eu a vir eu vou perguntar pra ela. -respondeu Naruto pensativo. -Por quê?

Sasuke ficou sem responder e foi até a cozinha. Naruto ficou no hall pensando até entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando, enfim entendeu ele socou de leve a mão esquerda na mão direita e começou a bagunçar com Sasuke, imitando a expressão sapeca de uma criança quando vai comer um doce escondido da mãe.

-Então você está com ciúmes de mim?

Atingido por uma flecha, Sasuke se arrepiou todo tentando mentir para o outro. Apesar da pose de 'Eu sou um vingador frio que não se importa com isso' ele não podia enganar ninguém com a face corada do jeito que estava.

-De onde é que você tirou uma idéia dessas? Usuratonkachi...

-Ficou com ciúmes! Ficou com ciúmes! Ficou com ciúmes! -cantarolou Naruto zombando de um Sasuke morto de vergonha que começava a ficar extremamente furioso.

-É! Eu fiquei sim! Tá bom? -admitiu Sasuke com raiva olhando Naruto friamente. "Droga! E daí se eu fiquei com ciúmes?" pensa Sasuke com raiva. Ele logo foi abraçado por Naruto.

Naruto tinha ficado imensamente feliz com o fato. Estava começando a perder o medo da frieza do olhar do outro, pois sabia que esse perdia a pose do seu lado. "O que diriam as fãs dele se o vissem assim comigo? Acho melhor eu fazer um seguro de vida..." pensou Naruto.

-Obrigado. Eu também sinto ciúmes de você... Até porque se não se lembra, de nos dois, o que mais recebe chocolates no dia dos namorados sempre foi você! -diz Naruto encarando Sasuke com um sorriso maroto. -...Todas as garotas de Konoha gostariam de te ter como namorado, e dentre todas elas quem realmente está com você sou eu. Só isso já me faz ficar muito feliz, sabia?

-Seu idiota. -respondeu Sasuke enquanto ele correspondia o abraço do outro. Iram se beijar quando...

-Yo! -diz Kakashi com uma mão estendida e a outra segurando o icha icha, surgindo em cima da árvore que ficava de vista para a janela.

Naruto e Sasuke ficaram petrificados. Enquanto que Kakashi apenas dá mais um daqueles seus sorrisos enquanto entrava no apartamento.

-Eu sabia que iria encontrar vocês dois aqui! -diz ele ao entrar.

-Quê?!?! Como é que você pode entrar na casa dos outros assim sem mais nem menos?!?! -reclamou Naruto aumentando seu tom de voz se desvencilhando de Sasuke que ficara com muita raiva e demonstrava isso com um olhar frio repleto de ódio.

-Se você me deixar falar... -tentou dizer Kakashi calmamente.

Como Naruto não se calava de jeito nenhum, Sasuke foi obrigado a tampar sua boca com a mão enquanto o segurava.

-Fale logo. -disse Sasuke frio ainda olhando com ódio o sensei.

-Hoje de manhã tivemos notícias de que você tinha fugido de Orochimaru e eu pensei em avisar Naruto. -respondeu Kakashi. "Mentira. Eu vim aqui de propósito mesmo." -No relatório da última missão de resgate que tinha como intuito o seu regresso a Konoha, tinha uma parte que dizia que Naruto tinha se perdido na floresta aparentemente sem motivo nenhum, o que é perigoso porque como você sabe seu irmão está atrás da Kyuubi de Naruto.

Sasuke ainda segurava Naruto. Apesar de que este não tentava mais pular no pescoço do sensei para enforcá-lo como se fosse o de uma galinha. O rosto de Sasuke ficou impassível e ainda mais amedrontador. Naruto encarou-o e ficou um pouco assustado. Kakashi continuou:

-Então pude concluir que Naruto devia ter se encontrado com você. E o resultado disso foi esse encontro de agora que resultou na sua fuga. Suponho que ninguém mais em Konoha saiba que você esta aqui não é? Hn...

-E se for... -respondeu Sasuke amedrontadoramente.

"Esse cara quando quer sabe intimidar..." pensa Naruto encarando Sasuke com uma ligeira gota na cabeça. Por sua vez, Sasuke pensava: "Kakashi quer falar alguma coisa comigo... Espero que não seja besteira...".

-Melhor. Entretanto devemos cuidar para que ninguém mais além de nós e de outra pessoa saiba que você esta aqui.

-Quem? -perguntou Naruto.

-A Hokage. Você não ouviu o grito? -pergunta Kakashi. "Eu quase fiquei surdo..." pensa ele.

-Não. -responde Naruto inocentemente.

"Então foi por isso?" pensa Sasuke se lembrando do grito ensurdecedor que o desertara de há algum minutos atrás.

-Assim você se livra da missão de amanhã podendo ficar aqui, mas mesmo assim aja como se ainda fosse ir à missão de amanhã. É essencial que mais ninguém saiba que Sasuke está aqui. Portanto quero que você vá agora falar com Tsunade-sama sobre Sasuke. E depois vá direto para o seu treino para não despertarmos suspeitas.

Naruto encarou Sasuke que fez um sim com a cabeça, assim, contra a sua vontade Naruto foi praticamente obrigado a ir falar com a Hokage, deixando Sasuke e Kakashi sozinhos.

-Pronto. Fale logo o que quer comigo. -disse Sasuke assim que Naruto saiu.

-Sasuke perspicaz como sempre.

Sasuke só continuou encarando Kakashi friamente enquanto que este olhava o pupilo e se sentou na cadeira.

-Quando eu cheguei vi que vocês estavam se quase se beijando.

Sasuke continuou calado, sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

-Acontece que eu gostaria de pedir a sua ajuda.

-Hunf. Em que? -ele desviou o olhar.

-Queria que preparasse Naruto.

Sasuke continuou em silêncio. Não entendia onde Kakashi queria chegar.

-Bom como sabe o Iruka-sensei é quase que como um pai pro Naruto e... -Kakashi falava desajeitadamente causando espanto em Sasuke.

Kakashi se lembrava da conversa que tinha tido com Iruka naquela manhã.

_Estavam ambos na casa de Kakashi, Iruka se vestia enquanto Kakashi o observava por cima do livro. Adorava ver Iruka com ou sem roupas._

_-Sabe kakashi, acho que já está na hora de falarmos de nós para o Naruto. -comentou Iruka encarando Kakashi, já totalmente vestido. -O que você acha disso?_

_-Hn?_

_-Você não estava me espiando de novo não? Sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso!? -reclama Iruka. _

_-Desculpe... É que você fica tão sex que..._

_Iruka pega uma almofada do chão e taca em Kakashi._

_-Calado! Você escutou o que eu disse? _

_-Não..._

_-Pois é melhor escutar direito dessa vez. Enquanto você não falar com o Naruto não haverá qualquer contato entre a gente._

_-Quê? -berra Kakashi se levantando da cama esquecendo de que está sem roupas. -Mas Iruka-sensei! _

_-Vá se vestir. -diz Iruka saindo. -E não se esqueça! Fale com o Naruto sobre nós ou você já sabe!_

"Preciso urgentemente falar sobre nós dois com o Naruto!" pensa Kakashi para depois dizer:

-Bem... Eu queria que ele não se espantasse com o nosso namoro...

-Então, você tá namorando com o pai adotivo de Naruto e quer que eu fale com ele pra que quando vocês se revelarem ele não fique muito traumatizado?

-É exatamente isso...

"Que estupidez! Se ele viu que eu e Naruto estamos namorando também por que é que ele acha que o Naruto iria ficar traumatizado?" pensou Sasuke.

-Está bem. Eu falo com ele, mas em troca não quero que mais ninguém além da hokage saiba que eu estou aqui entendeu?

Kakashi sorriu e disse:

-Então temos um trato. -eles apertaram as mãos. -Mais mudando de assunto... Você e Naruto já tiveram relações?

Sasuke não que não esperava por aquilo, ficou completamente vermelho e sem jeito. Só de imaginar isso acontecendo seu corpo esquentou. Tentou, mais não conseguiu, esconder isso com sua frieza e indiferença.

-Isso não lhe diz respeito.

-Então posso considerar que isso foi um não? Você é realmente paciente... Está esperando há tantos anos por isso...

Sasuke ficou quieto por um tempo pensando em como retrucar. Se bem que no íntimo concordava com Kakashi. Sempre esperara por Naruto. Lembrava-se dos jutsos de impedimento que aprendera para não deixar Orochimaru entrar no seu quarto quando mais novo ou qualquer um outro pervertido. Às vezes ele colocava até armadilhas para que não chegassem perto. No fim, seu objetivo de conseguir escapar dos abusos daquele lugar tinham dado certo: Ele ainda era virgem, mas não era burro.

-Pense como quiser. -disse se levantando da cadeira. -Eu não tenho que ficar escutando isso... Vá embora.

-Calma eu já vou... -disse Kakashi sorrindo enquanto se levantava da cadeira. "Ele não nega que tá esperando isso há muito tempo..." -Mais bem que sente seu corpo esquentar só de pensar em ficar com Naruto não é?

Sasuke parou. Assim que sentiu o choque daquelas palavras que tanto o envergonhavam como o enfureciam. Kakashi continuou:

-Como eu não sei quando isso vai acontecer vou deixar apenas um presentinho pra vocês. Ah! Se quiser treinar pode se encontrar comigo e com Naruto quase no final da floresta de Konoha hoje por volta das três da tarde. Tchau! -dizendo isso Kakashi sumiu, deixando encima da mesa uma capa, uma máscara da AMBU, pote de lubrificante. ­­­­­­­­­­­

Sasuke pegou o lubrificante e pensou: "Aquele ninja de meia tigela! Acho melhor esconder isso ou o Naruto vai pensar que eu sou um pervertido...". E escondeu o lubrificante debaixo de uma das almofadas do sofá.

­­­­­­­­­­­­X

Lee corria pela extensa área de treino. Concentrado apenas em completar a seção de exercícios e ficar forte para proteger a pessoa que mais gostava: Haruno Sakura, a garota mais bonita que já tinha visto.

Ela havia conhecido sua força e agora ele era um amigo para ela. Sentia-se orgulhoso com aquilo. Seu esforço estava sendo reconhecido, entretanto, não era só quilo que ele queria.

"Preciso fazer todos esses exercícios ou senão a Sakura-san não será mais a minha namorada!" pensava ele decidido. "Eu irei conseguir Gai-sensei!". Uma aura de decisão flamejante se instaurou ao seu redor.

Ele passou a fazer uma seção de exercícios para fortalecer a musculatura e seus pensamentos vagaram de Sakura a um garoto bonito de outro país. Que apesar de parecer forte era frágil por dentro, pelo menos era assim que ele via o poderoso Kazekage que tinha ajudado a salvar a uns meses atrás. Sempre se perguntava o que teria de tão ruim havia acontecido com ele para que fosse triste daquele jeito. Não, a palavra correta era '**só'**. Se pudesse, se tivesse chances ele gostaria de conversar com ele.

Mas o outro era um kazekage e ele... esquece. Isso era impossível. Não saberia nem como conversar direito!

Não importa o que tinha acontecido entre eles naquela briga há tantos anos em que o Kazekage havia tentado lhe matar, e matar a garota que ele havia jurado proteger para o resto da vida. Para Lee o que bastava era o futuro que iriam construir à base do trabalho duro, isso é, se um dia em uma galáxia muito, mas muito distante eles fosse amigo ou algo mais... Algo mais o quê?! Melhor se concentrar no treino, mas não dava.

Ele parou de se exercitar e olhou o céu azul claro e límpido, lembrou-se dos olhos de solidão e frieza de Gaara, se ele pudesse... Ele também iria proteger o Kazekage para o resto de sua vida.

X

Shikamaru andava ao lado de Chouji que comia tranqüilamente um pacote de batatas fritas. Estavam indo para uma área de treino onde havia uma campina onde se dava para ver o céu se que qualquer pessoa pudesse atrapalhá-los era melhor do que ir para o escritório de Tsunade entregar o relatório e ganhar uma nova missão. Isso era tão problemático.

Ao chegar lá Shikamaru se deitou e ficou observando as nuvens e seus formatos enquanto ouvia Chouji comer suas batatas. O silêncio predominou quando Chouji terminou de comer e se deitou ao lado de Shikamaru. Era muito calmo aquele lugar, não havia problemas lá, podia esquecer a morte de seu sensei. Ele acabou dormindo no meio daquele belo lugar. Ninguém podia lhe incomodar lá, bom, talvez com exceção uma pessoa.

-Nara Shikamaru! -berrou uma voz estridente e feminina que o acordou.

Lentamente ele foi abrindo os olhos para ver uma ninja loira de olhos azuis que batia o pé direito no chão irritada, mantendo os braços cruzados sua expressão de raiva estampada na cara.

Iamanaka Ino o encarava como se ele fosse um perigoso fugitivo e que a missão dela fosse matá-lo. Ele a encarou como se nada mais no mundo pudesse ser mais problemático do que aquilo. Vagou seus olhos e não encontrou mais o amigo.

-Onde está o Chouji? -perguntou ele.

-Foi pra casa assim que me viu. Tsunade-hime quer o relatório da nossa ultima missão. Você já terminou?

-Já.

-Então por que ainda não foi entregar?!?! -berra Ino.

"Por que a Ino tem que ser tão problemática assim? A Temari não é assim..." pensa Shikamaru se levantando e indo embora. Ino o acompanha pensando: "O que será que ele fica pensando? Se bem que... Acho que ele deve ter preguiça de pensar quando fica olhando nas nuvens...".

-Você já sabe qual vai ser a nossa próxima missão? -pergunta ela.

-Não.

Depois disso Shikamaru teve que exercer toda a sua paciência para agüentar o falatório de Ino. Sem aviso o silêncio se instaurou, achando estranho Shikamaru virou-se e viu Ino agachada colhendo uma planta que florava uma estranha e bela flor de um tom arroxeado.

-O que você tá fazendo agora? -perguntou ele desinteressado.

-Essa planta é muito rara! Tem efeitos medicinais e a flor é muito apreciada por todos devido a sua exoticidade e perfume. Diz à lenda que essa planta tem o poder de aproximar os casais que se amam mas não sabem como dizer isso! -Ino vira-se e sorri para Shikamaru que enrubesce levemente. -Ela vale muito dinheiro se eu vendê-la.

-Hnf Você só pensa em dinheiro? -indaga Shikamaru fechando os olhos para logo encarar Ino.

-Depois da partida do Sasuke-kun...Sim! Tem coisa melhor? -"Você?" responde ela em pensamento.

-Vamos logo entregar esse relatório. -diz Shikamaru indo embora. "A Ino pode ser problemática mas ela é bonita, muito bonita...".

X

Eram exatamente 3 horas quando Sasuke usando a capa e a máscara chegou no campo de treinamento. Por hora só tinha visto Naruto dormindo encostado a sombra de uma árvore sem folhas. Kakashi encarou o discípulo e fez sinal de que o outro podia tirar a capa e também a máscara.

Feito isso, Kakashi usou o bushin no jutso para que seu clone vigiá-se Naruto enquanto dormia. Depois ambos seguiram para um ponto diferente da floresta onde começou a lutar com Sasuke usando o sharingan. A luta dos dois foi bem difícil, pois Sasuke tinha ficado incrivelmente forte. Tal luta despertou Naruto que ao derrotar o clone de Kakashi -com certa facilidade até- foi ver a luta. Quando chegou a disputa terminou.

-Muito bem Sasuke. Você amadureceu muito no combate nesses últimos anos! Mais eu quero saber de uma coisa. O relacionamento de vocês dois não permite lutas de poder?

-É claro que permite. -respondeu Sasuke que estava praticamente louco para ter uma luta de verdade com Naruto.

-Não pense que eu vou perder pra você! Teme! -afirmou Naruto usando o Kage bushin no jutso.

Sasuke se preparou do melhor jeito que pode. E a batalha entre os dois começou. Ambos estavam usando o taijutso de maneira eficiente de forma que ao mesmo tempo em que se golpeavam se defendiam. Naruto agora usava todo o potencial de seu Kage bushin, Sasuke sabia sempre quem era o verdadeiro Naruto, mas mesmo assim encontrava dificuldades para se livrar dos ferimentos. Afastaram-se Naruto jogou suas Kunais mais elas nem se quer se aproximaram do possuidor do Sharingan que ao prever o ataque de Naruto viu uma brecha na defesa do adversário. Naruto levou uma seqüência de golpes certeiros que o deixaram ainda mais animado a lutar.

A luta dos dois demorou horas de pura técnica e poder. Ambos nem mais se agüentavam em pé quando Kakashi resolveu chamar Tsunade para cuidar dos dois. Apesar de ter sido uma luta feia os ferimentos causados e recebidos não eram tão graves assim. O treino se encerrou por volta das 19:00. Uma forte chuva começou e Naruto resolveu tomar banho nela, Sasuke foi praticamente obrigado a tomar banho junto deste, pois meio que uma perseguição se instaurou entre eles. Pareciam crianças que nunca tinham brincado na chuva do que um casal apaixonado, isso até Sasuke pegar Naruto e lhe der um beijo apaixonado. Estava bem escuro quando voltaram e eles bem encharcados também.

Enquanto Naruto tomava banho, Sasuke tentava cozinhar algo para comerem. Até que estava tendo um certo êxito naquela missão quando ouve um grito de Naruto. Preocupado ele corre até o banheiro.

-O que foi? -pergunta Sasuke assim que entra no aposento vendo Naruto só de toalha, sem nada por debaixo. Seu corpo esquenta só de estar ali com o amante naquele estado.

-É que eu esqueci de pegar as roupas na lavanderia!

-E...?

Naruto encarou Sasuke como se o Uchiha não entendesse a gravidade da situação.

-Só tenho uma muda de roupa que por sinal tá molhada!

-Então não as use. Senão você vai ficar resfriado!

-E ficar andando pelado pela casa? Não obrigado! -respondeu Naruto com vergonha expulsando o Uchiha do banheiro. -Prefiro ficar doente!

Sasuke já tinha preparado o jantar quando Naruto saiu do banheiro tremendo de frio usando uma camisa preta meio molhada e uma cueca samba canção. Resolveu não opinar, quando queria Naruto sabia ser incrivelmente irritante. Foi tomar banho e logo saiu só de calça (sua camisa estava toda molhada) para delírio de Naruto.

Ambos comeram em silêncio(as vezes interrompido por uma briguinha boba) e depois de arrumarem tudo foram para a sala onde Naruto ligou o som, a luz estava fraca e ambos resolveram falar sobre suas vidas das decisões erradas das quais eles se arrependiam e que, se pudessem voltariam atrás. Ficaram horas assim. Em determinado ponto Sasuke disse:

-Não iria abandonar konoha. -disse Sasuke olhando o chão sem coragem de encarar Naruto. -Não iria te deixar... Nunca...

Naruto o abraçou e disse:

-O que importa é que você tá aqui agora. Só isso me basta.

Sasuke ergueu o rosto e beijou Naruto com todo o seu amor ao que foi correspondido com igual paixão. A luz foi embora e Naruto se desvencilhou de Sasuke que não pôde evitar soltar um grunhido de raiva.

-Já volto! Só vou buscar uma vela pra gente!-respondeu Naruto. Na escuridão ele tropeçou em algo e caiu em cima de Sasuke.

-Dessa vez você não me escapa!-disse o Uchiha beijando Naruto que ficou sem palavras ao receber aqueles beijos tão intensos vindo do namorado.

Sem conseguir reagir de forma que pudesse escapar (como se quisesse) ele ficou imóvel somente aproveitado os beijos em seu pescoço enquanto o Uchiha o imobilizava. Em pouco tempo se esqueceu do mundo e retribuiu todos os carinhos recebidos, beijando os lábios do Uchiha e de lá partindo para seu pescoço e orelha. Aquela era uma briga sem perdedores e sem dor, onde tudo o que restava no campo de batalha era o amor.

O contato de pele entre eles estava aumentando, Naruto viu sua camisa ser tirada pelas mãos ágeis de Sasuke que a jogou longe. Naruto fez o mesmo com as roupas dele, para logo em seguida beija-lo por todo o corpo. Em pouco tempo eles estavam nus, a luz voltou e junto com ela a música que tocou quando eles se declararam no banco da rua onde todos os que queriam sair de Konoha tinham de passar. Naruto olhou o relógio e eram três da madrugada. E essa foi a ultima coisa normal que ele se lembrou de ver, pois o resto só se lembrava dos beijos, da pele, do toque de Sasuke.

Enquanto a música tocava no ritmo de suas respirações, as carícias trocadas por eles ficavam mais e mais ousadas. Em pouco tempo mal se dava pra ouvir a música, só os ruídos de prazer deles. Ambos estavam se entregando ao outro, não só o corpo, mas a alma também. Estavam se tornando um só ser.

O refrão da música chamou a atenção de Sasuke que parou de beijar Naruto.

-O que foi?- perguntou Naruto abrindo os olhos e encarando Sasuke.

-Toda vez eu vejo seu rosto. Toda vez você olha pra mim e não importa o lugar... Tudo isso é certo. Mais desde que você foi embora. Deixou bagunçada. Tudo o que eu quero é só mais um dia. É tudo o quê preciso. Só mais um dia com você.

-Hãn? Sasuke o quê... -Tentou perguntar Naruto mais o beijo que Sasuke lhe deu o calou.

-É isso o que essa música disse. -respondeu Sasuke voltando a lamber a orelha de Naruto, enquanto que o próprio Naruto se aconchegava no tórax de Sasuke. -E era isso o que eu sentia quando você não estava perto de mim... -ele continuava com as caricias só que descendo...

-Mais quem foi embora foi você... Mais eu tinha razão... -disse Naruto enquanto sentia Sasuke descendo mais e mais. -Essa música tem muito a ver com a gente. Desde quando você sabe inglês?

Sasuke não respondeu, ele tinha chegado no membro de Naruto acariciando-o, lambendo-o Naruto agora simplesmente gritava de prazer. E em pouco tempo chegou ao clímax. Fez o mesmo em Sasuke que quando chegou ao limite pegou o lubrificante que Kakashi tinha trazido passou em Naruto (que achou aquela sensação meio estranha) e o penetrou, havia chegado o momento de se tornarem um só ser. A música estava acabando e quando eles terminaram aquele ritual em que entregaram tudo de si ao outro, tudo se encerrou. Eles se abraçaram, ficando bem juntos. A ultima coisa que Naruto ouviu da rádio foi o nome da Música: Everytime.

-Sasuke...

-Hum. -fez o Uchiha já cansado e morto de sono.

-O que quer dizer everytime?

-Toda vez... Por quê?

-Por nada não... -respondeu Naruto que deu um último beijo em Sasuke e se acomodou em seus braços para depois dormir profundamente.

No dia seguinte, Naruto acordou cedo e ficou observando o rosto de Sasuke que dormia tranqüilamente. Podia ser até impressão sua mais... Sasuke estava ainda mais bonito do que antes? Começou a acariciar a cabeça do Uchiha e de repente se lembrou do acontecido na noite anterior e envergonhou-se imaginando o sonho pervertido que sonhara "Acho que estou ficando igual ao ero-sanim..." pensou Naruto, mas ao lembrar de tudo o que sentiu na madrugada anterior, ficou em duvida. Assim criou coragem e olhou debaixo dos lençóis e viu que estavam completamente sem roupas. Sasuke acordou nesse instante, estranhando a cena.

-O que você tá fazendo?

Naruto ficara incrivelmente corado.

-Na-nada!-responde envergonhado-se.

Sasuke por um instante apenas encarou Naruto observando o jeito desengonçado, atrapalhado e envergonhado do namorado tentando entender o que o levara a ficar assim tão constrangido.

-Ficou com vergonha de me encarar depois de ontem é?-disse com um sorriso de canto.

-Um pouco... -admitiu Naruto sentando-se enquanto sorria e coçava a cabeça constrangido. Sasuke apenas sorriu e o beijou.

-Que bom... Pensei que você estivesse arrependido...

-Eu nunca me arrependeria disso!-afirmou Naruto erguendo a cabeça pra encarar o Uchiha. Eles se fitaram por um momento e logo se beijaram ficando assim por algumas horas. Os beijos logo chegaram ao pescoço foi quando Naruto se lembrou que deveria fingir que iria na missão de resgate de Sasuke. Contra a vontade se obrigou a se levantar e sair dos braços de quem amava. -Tenho que ir.

-Huh... Aquela missão fajuta... -reclamou Sasuke se virando.

-Eu já vou voltar!-disse Naruto já no banho. -Você me deixou todo roxo sabia?

-Mas bem que você gostou!-contra atacou Sasuke cínico, ele olhou dentro das cobertas para avaliar seu estado. -E eu também estou roxo baka!

-Como certa pessoa já dizia... -disse Naruto aparecendo pra encarar o Uchiha. -Mas bem que você gostou!

Sasuke apenas se virou, não iria sair dali por um bom tempo. A preguiça o dominava completamente. Quando foi que ele ficara tão preguiçoso assim?Justo ele. O vingador. Tudo desde que resolvera voltar pra Naruto... E quem liga pra isso agora?

Enquanto Sasuke pensava nisso Naruto já tinha se vestido e posto a faixa de Konoha na cabeça. Ele foi se despedir de Sasuke que quase o convenceu a ficar na cama com ele. Mas Naruto se levantou e saiu.

-Tenho mesmo que ir senão podem desconfiar de alguma coisa! Já pensou se eles vierem me buscar? -disse já quase na porta.

Sasuke mesmo que contra a vontade se levantou e ficou rente a porta. Naruto fez o mesmo. Ficaram assim por um pequeno espaço de tempo. Até que Naruto não resistisse mais e voltasse para dar mais um ultimo beijo em Sasuke.

Com uns 5 minutos de atraso Naruto se dirigiu ao ponto de encontro onde Sai e Sakura o esperavam.

-Você é uma paranóica. -dizia Sai.

-Quem você pensa que é pra me dizer isso?

-Segundo os livros, você...

-Ah! Cale-se! Você só sabe me encher o saco! O que você ganha com isso? Eu amo o Sasuke-kun e ponto!

-Mas vai sofrer quando ver que é verdade que...

Sakura tampou a boca de Sai quando Naruto se aproximou.

-Bom dia! -saudou Naruto assim que chegou. -O quê que tá acontecendo?

-Bom dia. -disse Sakura sorrindo constrangida. A garota ia dizer alguma mentirinha sobre a briga com Sai mais esqueceu o que iria dizer quando viu Naruto.

Naruto tinha algo novo em sua aparência que ela não sabia dizer o que era. Estava muito mais bonito, maduro e feliz (?). A menina encarou Sai que também tinha notado a mudança. Ela soltou a boca do Anbu-ne.

-O que foi?-indagou Naruto ao perceber que os companheiros o encaravam de modo diferente. "Será que é um dos hematomas que o Teme deixou no meu corpo?" pensou Naruto se desesperando.

-É que você... Tá meio estranho... diferente...-respondeu Sakura.-Mais do que você realmente é...

-Hã? –disse Naruto sem entender. -Como assim? Sakura-chan?

-Esquece...

-Esquece o quê? Agora eu quero saber!-reclamou Naruto fazendo aquele beiço que sempre faz quando fica zangado.

Sakura não sabia o que responder por isso ficou discutindo com Naruto até se cansarem. Sai só observava a briga anotando o comportamento dos companheiros como se fossem cobaias de laboratório, pesquisando uma coisa chamada emoções. Depois de muita briga e de um bom tempo esperando Kakashi chegou.

-Bom dia!

-Você está atrasado!-gritaram Sakura e Naruto ao mesmo tempo como sempre faziam.

-Bem é que quando eu estava vindo uma nave alienígena me abduziu...

-Você está mentindo!

Kakashi só riu e depois continuou:

-Bem é que eu estava no escritório de Tsunade-sama e ela me disse que Naruto não pode vir conosco atrás do Sasuke. Ao que parece a Akatsuki está agindo com muita agilidade e para a própria segurança do Naruto é melhor que ele fique na vila por um tempo... Aqui tem muitos mais ninjas para o protegerem do que nós. Você não vai ficar chateado com isso Naruto?-indagou Kakashi enquanto pensava: "Vê se disfarça bem... Se bem que acho que ele não vai conseguir...".

-Mas por quê? -Berrava Naruto. -Por que não posso ir! Eu quero derrotar o Sasuke e trazê-lo pra cá nem que seja a força!

-Mas não vai poder ir conosco! -disse kakashi "Até que ele disfarça bem... Deve ser por causa do Sasuke..." pensou Kakashi. "Mas, esse empenho... E essa beleza estonteante que veio de uma hora pra outra... Será? Será que esses dois... realmente fizeram? Sasuke não perde tempo! Ah... Queria fazer o mesmo com o Iruka-sensei... " .

-Mas Kakashi-sensei! -gritou Sakura. -O Naruto tem que vir com a gente! Sem ele... Como vamos trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta?

-A Sakura tem razão. -concordou Sai. -Sem o Naruto não vamos trazê-lo de volta.

-Se bem que a condição do Naruto é grave. -contestou O capitão Iamato. -Eu fui informado de o plano da Akatsuki é cercar o Naruto fora de Konoha, onde ele fica mais desprotegido.

-Naruto, Sakura, Sai entendam que mesmo com a minha presença Naruto ainda corre perigo. O que devemos fazer agora é deixá-lo em Konoha, para sua própria segurança. -Continuou Kakashi. -Vamos!

Dizendo aquilo ele se virou e começou a andar para além dos portões de konoha. Sakura e Sai ainda tentaram persuadir os mais velhos, entretanto, tudo o que conseguiram foram indiferença. Sem escolha eles os seguiram e Naruto voltou correndo pra casa.

-Pobre Naruto... -disse Sakura olhando pra trás. -Deve estar arrasado. Olha como ele tá!

-Não podemos fazer mais nada. -resmungou Sai virando-se e encarando Naruto que já estava bem longe deles.

Enquanto que Naruto corria as presas para voltar pra Sasuke. Em menos de 5 minutos chegou em casa.

-Voltei! -gritou assim que chegou. -Eu não falei que ia ser bem rápido?

-É. Mais teve que sair daqui... -resmungou Sasuke debaixo das cobertas ainda tirando um cochilo. Naruto sorriu e deitou-se na cama.

-Preguiçoso!-disse beijando-o.

-Você não cometeu nenhuma gafe? -indagou Sasuke virando-se para encará-lo sonolento.

-Porque eu cometeria?-disse Naruto enquanto se aconchegava em Sasuke.

-Por que você é um péssimo mentiroso. Dobe. -respondeu Sasuke

-Olha quem fala! Teme!-disse Naruto fazendo beiço se irritando ao mesmo tempo em que se levantou. Sasuke sorriu se levantou um pouco da cama o suficiente para abraçar Naruto.

-Que tal se pararmos de brigar e fizéssemos algo melhor?-disse ao ouvido de Naruto.

-Você está se saindo um pervertido. -afirmou Naruto ao compreender o que Sasuke dizia pra logo se afastar do Uchiha. -Se é assim acho melhor nós comermos algo e sair pra treinar. -dizendo isso ele se levantou da cama e acrescentou envergonhado. -Depois a gente faz isso...

X

Em um ponto oculto da floresta uma dupla observava o time de Kakashi. A dupla usava capas pretas com desenhos de nuvens vermelhas. Cada um tinha uma faixa riscada e uma expressão fria no rosto.

-Parece que Naruto-kun não vai vir. -diz Kisame com o rosto de um tubarão encarando o belo rosto do ninja com quem fazia dupla. -O que acha disso Itachi-kun?

-Vamos exercer a nossa paciência Kisame... Não hoje, mais Naruto-kun via sair de Konoha e ai... A Kyuubi será nossa. -diz Uchiha Itachi friamente observando Konoha.

-Sim.

-Vamos. -Itachi se levanta e vai embora. Kisame o segue pela escuridão da mata.

X

_**Besteirol de fim de cap.**_

Kakairu.

O começo...

KAKASHI: (encima de uma árvore olhando Iruka dar aula prática) ...

IRUKA: Mto bem até amanhã! n.n (vê os alunos irem embora, toma água)

KAKASHI: (observa uma gota que escorre pelo rosto d Iruka)

IRUKA: (olha pra cima) Ah! Oi Kakashi-san! n.n

KAKASHI: OO (desce da árvore e vai até Iruka)

IRUKA: Aconteceu algo Ka...!!!! OO

KAKASHI: (beijando Iruka)

IRUKA: º////º (corresponde o beijo)

XX

IRUKA: E começou assim... n///n

NARUTO: Preciso falar com a Tsunade-oobachan -.-

IRUKA: Por quê? n.n

NARUTO: Quero um remédio contra enjôo... -.-

IRUKA: ÒÓ

KAKASHI: Eu sabia que ele n compreenderia a sutileza de nosso amor... u.u (lendo icha-icha) Essa daqui é boa... Que axa de fazer-mos Iruka-sensei? XD

IRUKA: (soco no Kakashi) u///u

KAKASHI: X.X

SASUKE: Naruto!!! Me espera!!! (corre)

Oi n.n!!! Antes do reviews eu queria esclarecer uma pequena coisinha. A fic, provavelmente terá 2 fases. Essa, que é + comédia e a 2º que é um pok + complexa (com + ação e um pok de drama) e eu n vô poder garantir se os personagens vão viver ou morrer embora eu prometa que vô tentar mto pra que isso n ocorra. + n se preocupem! n.n Vô deixar o Naruto e o Sasuke juntos, até o fim.

REVIEWS

Mandy Lua:

GIZA: Serio? n///n Só que os casais vão aparecendo devagar. Tem uns que só vão juntar as escovas de dente na 2 fase. n.n

SASUKE: Ela beijou msmo o Naruto? OO

SAKURA: Eu n sou burra de nascença!!! Eu só n quero acreditar que o **meu** Sasuke-kun fique com o Naruto!!! Não, não e não!!! ÒÓ

SASUKE: Sakura...

SAKURA: (olha Sasuke) Sim Sasuke-kuuuuuun!!!

SASUKE: Eu nunk fui seu. (desembainha a Katana p/ tentar matar a Hinata)

SAKURA: T.T

SAI: Ufa! u.u

NEJI: Nem ouse chegar perto da Hinata-sama. ÒÓ

SASUKE: Ou o que? ¬¬

(Neji vai falar com a autora que conversava com Naruto)

GIZA: Hn? Replay de Sasuke de gatinho? Que que se axa Naruto? n.n

NARUTO: Sim!!! (pensando: "Agora vai dar pra domesticar ele!!!!")¬

SASUKE: NÃO!!!Tudo menos replay de Gatinho!!!!!!! OO (corre)

ITACHI: (chegando) Qué que eu perdi?

KAKASHI: Hn? (lendo o icha icha e de vez em qndo olhando iruka)

IRUKA: (olha Kakashi pensando: "Boa coisa ele n tá pensando...") u.u Nada d+

ITACHI: Sei... ¬¬

NEJI: Vc está bem Hinata-sama? ¬¬

HINATA: Si-sim... ///

NEJI: ... ( pensando: "Não pensei que todo mundo soubesse disso ¬///¬")

Uchiha Danii-chan

(num cantinho onde tinha poca gente)

NARUTO: (vai até o Sasuke) Sasuke...? n.n

SASUKE: Que? ¬¬

NARUTO: Eu sou fofo? n.n

SASUKE: Não. ¬¬

NARUTO: ...

SASUKE?

NARUTO: Buaaaaaaaaa...!!! T.T

SASUKE: ¬¬ Hn?Ah...! OO Não chora Naruto! 'OO Você é fofo sim + num chora... Eu que sou burro e...!!!! Ah! Não chora!!!!!! (desespero total)

NARUTO: Jura? -

SASUKE: Sim ¬///¬

NARUTO: n.n

SASUKE: ¬///¬ (abraça Naruto pensando: "Eu sou patético... u.u")

GIZA: São msmo n? Aqui tá o novo cap .!!!!

yue-chan

SASUKE: Todos me odeiam...

NARUTO+ eu gosto de vc. n.n

SASUKE: Serve. (sorri de canto)

NARUTO: n.n

SAKURA: 'tadinho do Sai?' Tadinha é de mim de ficar com um cara que n tem personalidade nenhuma e se num for ele eu fiko com o Lee!!! ÒÓ

SAI: Obrigada por compreender o meu sofrimento. n.n

SAKURA: Como é que é???? ÒÓ

SAI: Eu... OO Axo que esqueci meu caderno de desenho em algum lugar... Já volto!XD

SAKURA: Volta aqui!!! ÒÓ

KAKASHI: Eba lemom!!!!! XD

IRUKA: N msmo ¬¬

KAKASHI: M-Mas...! Iruka-sensei!!! X(

IRUKA: Vc conhece a autora, sabe que ela tem vergonha de escrever lemom (pensando: "Ainda bem... Morro de vergonha em qndo os outros sabem das nossas intimidades... u.u")

KAKASHI: Serio? -.-

GIZA: Sim 'n///n

KAKASHI: T.T

Nicky sama

GIZA: Que bom que está gostando!!! . Eu tb tô adorando mudar os casais e pôr gaalee. n.n tão kawaiii!!!!! n.n

LEE: Sim!! Gaara-sama é msmo mto kawai. (pose de nice guy)

GAARA: Cala a coca ¬¬

LEE: M-mas...!!! (depressão) ::

GAARA: Eu já mandei!!!

LEE: De-me forças Gai-sensei! T.T

GAI: Lee! Vc ainda é jovem n pode desistir! Volte Lee!!!

LEE: Gai-sensei!!!

GAI: Lee!!!

(olhares comovidos, eles correm e se abraçam )

LEE: Gai-sensei!!!

GAI: Lee...!!!!

GAARA: (vendo tudo) Ainda dá tempo de mudar os casais? (olhar mortal p/ a autora)

GIZA: (se esconde atras do Itachi meio que abraçando ele) Nem adianta me ameaçar. òó

ITACHI: E...Ei! Deixa isso pra de noite... XD

GAARA: (Vê Itachi parar longe com o tapa que ganhou da autora) Nem me passou pela cabeça... OO

ITACHI: Era só uma brincadeirinha... x.x

SASUKE+ micos? De jeito nenhum ¬¬

NARUTO: Nossos o que? Seria tão bom né?

GIZA: Pode ficar tranqüila! Na 1º fase os micos, na 2º os... Vc sabe n.n

FeH-Chan:

NARUTO: Eu n brigo c/ o teme não n.n

SASUKE: Eu já falei pra vc olhar o arroz pra n queimar. Usuratonkachi. ¬¬

NARUTO: N me chama assim!!! Teme! ÒÓ

SASUKE: Se não o que? (sorri de canto)

NARUTO: SEU!!! ÒÓ

(Sasuke e Naruto brigando mto)

GAARA: Eu ainda n me acostumei a dormir. ¬¬

LEE: Se quiser eu te ensino como! (pose de nice guy)

GAARA: Prefiro ficar acordado... ¬¬

LEE: M-mas Gaara-sama T.T

GAARA: Se vc ler o icha-icha quem sabe ¬///¬

TEMARI E KANKURO: OO

KANKURO: Vc sabia desse lado do Gaara? OO

TEMARI: N OO+ quem se importa? É fofo!!! n.n

KANKURO: OO

LEE:Alguém tem a coleção icha-icha pra emprestar?!?! T.T

KAKASHI: Hn? (lendo icha-icha)

LEE: Me empreste por favor? T.T

IRUKA: Isso n vai prestar ¬¬

GIZA: Eu n assisto padrinhos mágicos, apesar de amar Naruto eu mal assisto tb 3º ano é foda '¬¬ Vo tentar por mto + gaalee no prox cap tá? n.n (pensando: "Até pq quero fazer o gaa ter tara por biscoitos por culpa do Lee... n.n").

Té a próxima pessoal! n.n


	4. Briga e separação Eu amo você

Sei que tá ficando repetitivo + não custa pedir:

**Se gostarem: Deixem reviews! n.n**

**Se não gostarem: Deixem reviews! n.n'**

**Se quiserem dar um tk aos personagens: Deixem reviews! XD**

**Se acharem que falta alguma coisa: Deixem reviews! T.T**

**Duvidas ou sugestões: Deixem reviews! n.n**

**Tô esquecendo de algo? Ah! Deixem reviews! XD Só não vale ofensas u.u De resto leiam e divirtam-se n.n!**

**Briga e Separação**. **Eu amo você**

As buscas por Sasuke começaram. Kakashi e sua equipe já haviam formado um plano de busca. As informações surgiam a cada instante.

-Novas notícias Kakashi-san! -gritou o capitão Iamato se aproximando de Sakura e Kakashi. -Parece que o Sasuke-kun fugiu! O paradeiro dele é desconhecido.

-Mais tem gente que acha que ele foi pra Konoha atrás do Naruto. -continuou Sai. -Ao que parece no dia que o Naruto se perdeu da gente quando viemos atrás do Sasuke-kun ele se encontrou com o Sasuke e por isso acham que ele, o Sasuke-kun está em konoha.

-Então... O Naruto conversou com o Sasuke-kun? Mas... Por quê? Por que ele não nos disse nada? -indagou Sakura.

-Eu creio que... -tentou dizer Kakashi.

-Por que o Naruto gosta do Sasuke. -responde Sai como se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Já disse pra parar de brincar!!! -diz Sakura ameaçando bater em Sai.

-Mais é verdade! O gato... -disse Sai depois de um tempo. -Aquele gato que o Naruto disse que estava cuidando o nome dele era Sasuke. Não é?

-E o que isso tem a ver?

-Tudo.

-Pensando bem... Naruto estava agindo meio estranho naquele dia. Será...? -concluía Sakura animando-se com a possibilidade de ver Sasuke de novo.

-Do que vocês estão falando? -perguntou o capitão Iamato.

-Teve um dia que Naruto deixou de ir ao escritório da gondaime-sama e nós fomos a casa dele pra saber o porquê e ele começou a agir estranho. As janelas fechadas, estava mentindo e ele tava tão nervoso que... E acima de tudo... Eu senti... O perfume do Sasuke-kun... -explicou Sakura.

-Está bem. -disse Kakashi. -ele observou se tinha alguém os seguindo. E concluiu que não, só que havia sim alguém. -O Sasuke está em Konoha, na casa do Naruto. Só que o próprio não quer que ninguém saiba. Quase me matou quando eu o descobri lá. O único capaz de pará-lo é o Naruto. Mas não pela força, se é que me entende...

-Como assim?-indagou Sakura. "Não me diga que...?" pensa ela.

-Sakura... Agüente firme...

-O que pode ser tão chocante assim?

-Naruto e Sasuke estão namorando.

-Eu não disse? -afirma Sai saindo de perto de Sakura.

A garota recebeu o impacto do que Kakashi disse em silêncio. Nem havia escutado o comentário de Sai. Ele, por sua vez, agiu como de costume: sem mostrar emoções embora tenha ficado aliviado por não receber um tapa, mas mesmo assim ficou 'estranho' ao ver a expressão de Sakura. O capitão Iamato achou estranho mais não comentou nada.

-O que você quer dizer com isso Kakashi-sensei? -indagou a garota tentando compreender. -O Sasuke-kun e o Naruto se odeiam, ou melhor, são como irmãos! Não podem ser... Gays!

-Não foi isso o que eu vi... -respondeu Kakashi. "E qual é o mal em ser bissexual?" -Só posso dizer uma coisa. Nunca tinha visto os dois tão felizes assim...

-Pensando bem... Faz mais sentido aqueles ficarem juntos do que um deles ficar com a Sakura... -concluiu Sai.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? E não me trate pela 3º pessoa!!! -gritou Sakura batendo em Sai que dessa vez se defende do tapa.

-Foi você que disse isso há uns dias atrás... Que o Naruto parecia gostar do Sasuke da mesma forma que você. -falou Sai encarando friamente Sakura enquanto pensava: "Essa garota é louca!" Sai.

Sakura olhou cada detalhe do rosto de Sai. Os olhos negros cintilavam decididos e ela enrubesceu levemente pensando: "Sai pode ser um imbecil, mas... Ele é muito lindo.".

-Então essa missão não tem mais sentido. -afirmou o Capitão Iamato. -Vamos voltar...

-Não acho uma boa idéia. -discordou Kakashi. -Não podemos deixar que Orochimaru confirme que Sasuke está em Konoha, por isso que esta missão foi inventada e Naruto dispensado. As conseqüências seriam graves demais.

-Então aquela história do Naruto ficar em Konoha por causa da Akatsuki foi mentira? -indagou Sakura indignada e com ciúme se recuperando do topor que os olhos de Sai haviam lhe submetido. -Você sabia Capitão?

-Não, para mim foi uma surpresa também.

-Mas, isso não é completamente uma mentira. A akatsuki realmente está investindo pesado contra Naruto. Entretanto ele e Sasuke precisam de um tempinho a sós, se é que me entende. -justificou-se Kakashi.

Todos levaram um tempinho pra entender o que Kakashi queria dizer com aquilo. Quando Sakura entendeu se indignou mais ainda.

-Isso é coisa que se diga Kakashi-sensei! E é estranho e nojento! -reclamou a menina envergonhada.

-Não se há amor. Como é no caso deles...

-Resumindo. -disse Sai com intenção de acabar com aquela discursão. Ultimamente essa era mais uma de suas funções. -Vamos ter que procurar pelo Sasuke mesmo sabendo onde ele está para darmos à impressão de que ele não está em Konoha e dar pro casal uma chance de ficarem sozinhos como se estivessem em uma lua de mel?

-Exatamente isso que você falou. -concorda Kakashi.

X

Em Konoha...

Sasuke se vê sem escolha e se levanta da cama ainda embrulhado nos lençóis e vai tomar um banho de água bem fria. Enquanto que Naruto foi preparar o café da manhã. Algo bem simples o café e umas torradas com manteiga. Nem ele, muito menos Sasuke sabiam cozinhar.

Sasuke saiu logo do banho. Eles comeram enquanto conversavam umas besteiras e brigando por outras. Sasuke se fantasiou de um membro da ANBU e saiu acompanhado de Naruto.

Eles correram até o campo de treinamento e lá Sasuke tirou o disfarce e o treino começou. Passaram algum tempo lutando até deram uma pausa.

-Como será que estão os outros? -perguntou Naruto ainda deitado no tórax de Sasuke. Ambos estavam no campo de treino deitados na grama.

-Devem estar bem... Só espero que Kakashi não tenha contado sobre o fato de eu estar aqui, sobre nós... -respondeu Sasuke pouco se importando com os outros.

-Por acaso você tem vergonha? -perguntou Naruto se levantando e fazendo seu famoso beicinho irritado.

Sasuke o admirou. Contra o sol o rosto de Naruto ficava meio coberto pelas sombras deixando seus lindos olhos azuis em destaque contrastando com seus cabelos loiros e seus traços delicados. Aqueles lábios rosados, aquele rosto irritado, aquele a quem amava cada vez mais. Tudo parecia tão perfeito. O olhar de Naruto ficou triste e isso despertou Sasuke de seu sonho. Ele sorriu e passou sua mão pelo rosto de Naruto dizendo:

-De onde você tira essas idéias malucas? É claro que não!

O sorriso voltou aos lábios de Naruto, Sasuke o beijou e assim ficaram por um tempo depois se abraçaram. Foi nesse instante que Naruto viu escondido em uma moita ali perto três crianças muito bonitinhas de no máximo quatro anos. Dois meninos e uma menininha que era a coisa mais fofa.

Um dos meninos era loiro de olhos azuis e o rosto, expressão e jeito eram todo do Sasuke, o outro menino era tinha uma pele mais bronzeada com cabelos pretos como seus olhos e um jeito muito semelhante ao seu. Enquanto que a menina possuía olhos azuis e cabelos loiros que permaneciam trançados e ela ainda usava um boné vermelho dando-lhe um ar de moleca. Uma coisa chamou sua atenção: a menina tinha uma postura muito "Sasuke" e um sorriso muito parecido com o seu, aquelas três crianças pareciam se a fusão entre ele e Sasuke. Quando as crianças viram que ele os observava saíram correndo.

-Ei! Voltem aqui pirralhos! -gritou Naruto se separando de Sasuke e correndo atrás deles.

-O que vo...? -Sasuke percebera que haviam dois vultos atrás de árvores bem próximas à eles. E que esses vultos tinham um imenso poder, mas que mesmo assim, não pareciam querer fazer mal algum. Ficou alerta, por via das dúvidas.

Quando Naruto chegou à moita não viu nem sinal das crianças só um pequeno pé de rosa menina com o boné da menina.

-Naruto? -chama Sasuke prestando atenção aos vultos.

-É que tinha uns piralhos nos espionando!

-Acho que deve ter sido impressão sua.

-Será? -disse Naruto erguendo o boné.

-Moço? -uma voz doce se fez ouvir. -Devolve o meu boné? Meu papai vai ficá bravo se eu num volta cum ele...

Foi aí que Sasuke ouviu a voz, pois ver mesmo a meninha ele não pode ver. Ela era demasiadamente pequena para ele ver por trás do arbusto. Enquanto que Naruto devolveu o boné e viu a garotinha sumir em instantes toda contente. Isso o fez ficar um pouco triste, pois nem ele e nem Sasuke podiam ter filhos. Sasuke percebeu que os vultos sumiram também, assim como as crianças que Naruto estava vendo.

-Sasuke...

-O que é?

-Você ainda vai querer... Reconstruir seu clã?

A voz de Naruto estava triste. Sasuke ficou refletindo sobre o assunto, ainda tinha prioridades a cumprir. Não que Naruto não fosse uma delas, mas ele pretendia cumprir todas. Matar Itachi e reconstruir seu clã. Entretanto ter um vínculo com alguém que não fosse Naruto lhe desagradava.

-Pra isso que serve a inseminação artificial e as mulheres que fazem barriga de aluguel! -respondeu ele depois de algum tempo.

Naruto sorriu pra ele, e só aquilo bastava.

X

Naquela noite Orochimaru descobriu o paradeiro de Sasuke. Planejando uma forma de tirá-lo de Konoha para possuir seu corpo. Já havia selecionado os seus melhores servos para isso. Faltava pouco para o ataque.

Foi nesse ponto que Sae e Sakura escutaram a conversa.

-Sasuke-kun está em konoha e eu o quero aqui! -discursava Orochimaru. -Podem trazê-lo muito machucado só que vivo! Não se importem em matar quem nos ameace!

-Então, Orochimaru-sama são verdadeiros os boatos de que o Sasuke-sama realmente é gay? Que ele vive junto de um outro rapaz de Konoha? -perguntou um ser vestido de negro com voz feminina.

-E não é obvio? Nós devemos matar o "namoradinho" de Sasuke-kun na frente dele se possível, fazendo-o sofrer muito, para que Sasuke-kun saiba as conseqüências de desafiar Orochimaru-sama.

-E quem seria esse tal aí? -perguntou outro servo vestido de preto, entretanto esse tinha voz uma masculina.

-É o menino que tem selada a Kyuubi dentro de si. Uzumaki Naruto, cujas informações de luta estão nesse papel que lhes dei. Provavelmente ele também estará muito bem protegido ao lado de Sasuke-kun então, quero que vocês os achem e os separe. Façam de Naruto seu refém e tragam Sasuke aqui para vê-lo morrer, façam com que Sasuke-kun sofra a ponto de não querer mais me contrariar.

-Em que parte de Konoha eles estão?

-No centro da cidade, na casa de Naruto. Vocês terão que se disfarçar para encontrá-los. Não quero que vocês chamem muita atenção, em caso de falha os culpados pagarão com algo que lhes custará mais que a morte. Vão!

Todos os recrutados sumiram em piscar de olhos. Sai e Sakura ficaram escondidos por um tempo querendo escutar mais alguma coisa e só saíram quando obtiveram a certeza de que não havia ninguém para notar as suas presenças.

-Tem certeza Orochimaru-sama? -perguntou Kabuto saindo de onde estava escondido. -De que foi bom que a Sakura-chan e o outro rapaz, Sai, saibam de seus planos? Nós só temos 4 dias até que...

-Sim eu tenho... -afirmou Orochimaru rindo misterioso. -Basta aproveitar uma pequena oportunidade que nos foi dada e conhecendo Sasuke-kun sei que eles caíram na minha armadilha feito patinhos. Agora é questão de tempo até eu possuir o sharingan... -disse rindo e exibindo aquela língua nojenta. Enquanto que Kabuto o olhava sem entender.

Em poucos minutos Sakura e Sai já tinham retornado ao acampamento e passado o recado aos seus superiores em questão de segundos a base em Konoha sabia do plano de Orochimaru. E a própria hokage resolveu agir indo primeiramente avisar Sasuke e Naruto. Foi até a casa deles, entretanto por mais que se batesse à porta ninguém respondia. Já estava desistindo quando vê o casal atrás de si.

OBS: Sasuke está vestido com a capa e a máscara da ANBU.

-O que faz aqui Tsunade-oobachan? -perguntou Naruto.

-Já disse pra não me chamar assim Naruto! -reclamou Tsunade. -Vamos entrar que o assunto é serio!

Eles entraram e se sentaram no sofá. Sasuke foi direto ao ponto.

-Que assunto sério é esse?

-Acontece que o seu ex-mestre descobriu seu paradeiro e quer invadir Konoha, estão até tramando a morte de Naruto! Sakura e Sai disseram até que eles pretendem se disfarçar e ficar por perto de Naruto com a intenção de separá-los e depois matar Naruto na sua frente do modo que mais irá lhe causar dor.

-E o que vocês pretendem fazer? -indagou Sasuke.

-Disfarça-los e escondê-los. Não podemos arriscar.

-Mais por que temos que fazer isso!? Nós não podíamos simplesmente enche-los de porrada? -reclamou Naruto. Do seu canto Sasuke apenas sorriu de acordo com Naruto.

-É claro que não! -explodiu Tsunade amedrontando Naruto que caiu da cadeira e começou a rastejar com medo de Tsunade. -Sinceramente Naruto eu pensei que você tinha evoluído nesses dois anos, mas vejo que me enganei fazer isso significa subestimar completamente o inimigo! O que nós temos que fazer agora é nos certificarmos que Sasuke não cairá nas mãos de Orochimaru novamente até, pelo menos que Orochimaru troque de corpo o que deve acontecer em questão de dias!

-De 4 dias. É o que você quer dizer não é? -comentou Sasuke.

-Sim.

-O que vai acontecer em 4 dias? -indagou Naruto se levantado e indo na direção de Sasuke.

-É o prazo de validade do corpo atual de Orochimaru. E também é o prazo que devemos ficar escondidos, provavelmente.

-Correto Sasuke. O ideal seria tirá-los de Konoha e leva-los até Suna com os devidos disfarces. Lá seria o esconderijo provisório até os 4 dias em que Orochimaru trocasse de corpo.

Após a fala de Tsunade um silencio desconfortável se instaurou.

-O que estão esperando? Vão arrumar suas coisas que vamos partir!-reclamou Tsunade assustando Naruto e Sasuke que ao receberem o aviso correram pra arrumar suas coisas. Sasuke, que já havia se esquecido de que viver em Konoha era assim o tempo todo, achou a situação muito engraçada. Tinha se esquecido que era assim que se sentia em sua casa. Era realmente uma situação engraçada.

-Rápido Sasuke!

Mas ainda assim considerava isso meio irritante, só que se for considerar os fatos... Quem justamente ele namorava? Uma das, senão a mais, irritante pessoa de Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto. Sorriu de canto só pra si.

-O que foi Sasuke? -perguntou Naruto encarando Sasuke enquanto arrumava suas coisas em uma mala.

-Nada.

Assim eles arrumaram as malas e receberam um envelope com os seus disfarces e mais uns detalhes da missão. Em pouco tempo estavam a caminho de Suna. Sasuke muito irritado por estar caracterizado de uma estudante colegial com uniforme e tudo. Normalmente seu orgulho não deixaria que ele fizesse isso, mas, como era pra proteger Naruto e que o outro lhe daria uma recompensa se ele agüentasse o tranco resolveu arriscar, mas achava que aquilo era o cúmulo da humilhação ao se ver no espelho vestido com saia curtinha e quadriculada laranja com vermelho escuro, camisa branca de botão, terninho preto e um laço vermelho, descontando as meias de gola alta que terminavam em uma delicada sapatilha. Ele se sentiu muito humilhado.

-Você está uma graça! -zomba Naruto olhando Sasuke, que ao se virar com a intenção de quebrar a cara de Naruto perdeu a vontade ao vê-lo.

Naruto vestia um daqueles vestidos chineses quem iam até a coxa com grandes aberturas mostrando assim as belas pernas do outro. Uma abertura mostrava uma parte dos seios volumosos. O longo e sedoso cabelo loiro era enfeitado apenas por uma presinha pequena caindo assim pelos ombros em cascatas douradas. Os lábios rosados chamavam Sasuke para um beijo os olhos azuis marotos. Naruto estava deslumbrante.

-Naruto... -Sasuke perdeu a fala.

-E ainda dizem que eu só aprendi besteira com o ero-sanin! Se até você faz essa cara com a versão vestida, imagine com a versão despida!

Só de imaginar Sasuke precisou conter a forte hemorragia que lhe ocorreu. Para não despertarem suspeitas e ainda continuarem seguros foram chamados Lee, Gai e Shikamaru para ajudarem, só que a dupla de cabelos tigela e sobrancelhas grossas junto de Shikamaru não sabiam suas verdadeiras identidades. Se bem que Naruto revelou-se assim que os viu chamando-os de "sobrancelhudos" e foi conversar animadamente com Shika, fazendo uma enorme bagunça. Sasuke sentiu vontade de matar Naruto. Ele ainda não tinha aparecido daquele jeito na frente de ninguém e resolveu mudar o visual. Tornando-se uma garota, mas que pelo menos era uma sacerdotisa.

Pelo planejamento de Tsunade, Sasuke e Naruto encontrariam o time Kakashi naquele dia ainda para que Kakashi, Iamato e Shikamaru os acompanhassem e deixassem Lee e Gai ajudando Sakura e Sai em sua missão.

Haviam se passado 2 dias, de forma que eles estavam no meio do caminho. Seria fácil encontrar o grupo de Kakashi. Entretanto eles não contavam com uma armadilha. A Akatsuki havia planejado uma emboscada no caminho por onde deveriam passar.

-Tem certeza de que isso funcionara Itachi-kun? -indaga Kisame observando o grupo que se aproxima da armadilha calmamente.

-Obvio que sim. -afirma Uchiha Itachi indo para seu ponto de ataque.

Aproveitando que uma parte do caminho era muito estreita, Itachi havia posto uma armadilha com um genjutso. Onde Lee e Gai caíram feito patinhos em sua armadilha. A dupla "força da juventude" possuía terríveis visões de um mundo onde ninguém se esforçava, um lugar desprezível onde só havia morte e sofrimento.

Nesse meio instante Shikamaru abaixa a guarda e Kisame aparece para lutar com ele. Shikamaru que se defende extremamente bem para quem foi pego de surpresa. Sasuke (ainda disfarçado, aquela era a akatsuki; não o Orochimaru, por isso não podia desfazer o disfarce) ao ver que quem os atacara fora Kisame, ativa seu sharingan a espera do irmão que com certeza estava vendo tudo ali perto, porém Itachi fora mais rápido, lançou-lhe um genjutso do qual o paralisava completamente. Ele podia ver Naruto cair desmaiado e Itachi sumindo no seio da mata com ele nos braços, porém ele não era capaz de se mexer.

Itachi havia posto em Naruto um genjutso diferenciado. Em vez de ter terríveis visões, Naruto estava mergulhado em uma realidade alternativa da qual tudo eram fatos felizes. Um sonho bom e eterno.

Este era um genjutso extremo e eficiente para se capturar viva uma presa, principalmente quando você...

Itachi olha levemente para o rosto adormecido de Naruto enrubescendo-se. Um forte zumbido o faz parar por uns instantes. "Por que estou fazendo isso? Eu...!!!" pensou momentaneamente para logo esvaziar sua mente e sair dali.

Achando estar longe o suficiente, Itachi pára e observa o sono de Naruto. Nem percebeu quando começou a acariciar o rosto deste. "Naruto-kun..." pensa ele, o zumbido em sua cabeça se intensificando.

X

Kisame tentava uma luta de taijutso com Shikamaru que apenas se desviava dos ataques, arrumando o tempo de que precisava para armar uma estratégia que pudesse lhe salvar.

"Gai, Lee e Sasuke caíram em um genjutso e o Naruto foi pego. A prioridade é resgatar o Naruto e ainda ter que proteger o Sasuke, mas como fazer isso?" pensava Shikamaru. "E ainda tem esse cara... Ele é muito forte!".

-No que está pensando? -pergunta Kisame friamente. -Você ainda não percebeu que está cercado?

"E agora? O que farei?" pensa Shikamaru tentando organizar um plano. Enquanto isso Kisame se aproxima de Shikamaru o atacando com sua espada. Dessa vez Shikamaru teve que se ferir.

-Aaaah!!! -gritou ele ao ser ferido no braço.

Em Konoha Ino trabalhava tranqüilamente. Ela estava ao lado de sua mãe trabalhando na loja de flores quando sentiu um aperto no peito. Ela deixa cair o vaso que segurava.

-O que foi Ino? -pergunta sua mãe.

-Eu não sei... -respondeu Ino assustada. -Foi de repente! Como se algo ruim tivesse acontecido... Mas já passou...

"Shika?" pensa a garota olhando o céu pela janela do aposento.

Shikamaru havia se ferido mais haviam conseguido capturar a sombra de Kisame, mas este não parecia ficar ao seu controle ao todo. O que ele poderia fazer? Uma idéia arriscada lhe passou pela cabeça.

Ele fez com que Kisame pegasse a espada e alimentasse com o seu próprio chakra. Esse era um plano arriscado para ele por dois motivos: 1ºAo elevar o seu chakra o organismo fica acelerado, assim a circulação de sangue e sua quantidade aumentam, considerando o fato de que ele estava perdido muito de seu sangue poderia ser perdido na batalha. 2º A quantidade de chakra de Kisame era o dobro da sua, e pra completar ele estava ferido propenso a uma hemorragia. Entretanto, aquela era a única maneira de, no mínimo, enfraquecer o adversário.

X

Sasuke sonhava como dia que Itachi matara seus pais. Ele havia voltado aos 7 anos e via a terrível cena se repetir diversas vezes e ele não tinha forças para se erguer. Até que uma mão foi estendida quando ele já não agüentava mais de dor. Ele ergueu o olhar para a pessoa e viu o Naruto de 7 anos sorrindo para ele. Sasuke se levanta e o Naruto de 7 anos começa a correr e cada vez que se distanciava ele crescia até tomar a forma de 15 anos. Sasuke tenta ir até ele mais é impedido. Não conseguia sair do lugar. Havia voltado a ter a forma de seus 15 anos, ele se virou para encarar Naruto mais este também já não se movia.

Naruto encontrava-se no chão sentado olhando para o nada. Itachi estava atrás dele segurando uma katana.

-Tolo irmão. Você é fraco. Não consegue odiar... Não consegue detestar... Mais eu vou fazer com que você faça isso... E você vai agradecer...

-Não!!!! -grita Sasuke quando vê que Itachi iria cortar o pescoço de Naruto. Naquele instante ele volta a si.

Ainda na forma de garota, Sasuke foi até Gai e Lee e os fez sair do genjutso mais não demorou muito e já corria para onde Itachi havia desaparecido. "Você não vai fazer isso de novo Itachi!!! Você não vai matar a pessoa mais importante da minha vida de novo!!!" pensava o Uchiha desembainhando a Katana.

Enquanto isso...

Gai e Lee estavam cercados por servos de Orochimaru.

-Onde está Sasuke-sama? -perguntou um rapaz tirando o capuz, revelando seus cabelos vermelhos e uma tatuagem de dragão no rosto.

-E quem é você? -pergunta Gai com um olhar frio.

"Gai-sensei é tão legal!!!" pensa Lee com uma aura colorida enquanto observava o seu sensei.

-Isso não é dá sua conta. Tô vendo que você não quer me contar na boa né? Então o jeito é eu ter que tirar a verdade na base da porrada. -Disse o garoto ruivo sorrindo. -Até prefiro assim!

-Podemos matá-los Mike-kun? -perguntou uma garota com cabelos curtos e roxos, seus olhos eram azuis escuros e frios.

-Claro... Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos. Eu e Machi ficaremos aqui para matar esses idiotas e os outros procuram uma sacerdotisa que tava com eles. Vão!

-Beleza. -disse a garota indo até Lee. -Vejamos como irei te estraçalhar...

-Eu não gosto de lutar contra mulheres mais me vejo a cumprir a minha missão. Eu vou derrotá-la!!! -disse Lee ficando em posição.

Lee lutava contra Machi que queriam levar Sasuke de volta a Orochimaru. Ela era muito forte. A garota conseguia prever todos os seus ataques e ele estava com problemas à única maneira de escapar deles era... "Tenho que usar esse golpe agora Gai-sensei senão eu vou morrer! Mais ela é uma garota!!! O que devo fazer???" pensou Lee em desespero.

-Fraco.

"Não tenho escolha!!!" preparando-se para desferir o lótus seu ataque mais poderoso.

X

Ao mesmo tempo em que isso acontecia Gai estava com problemas ao enfrentar Mike que se mostrava tão bom em taijutso quanto ele, sem contar que se aproximar muito do adversário era perigoso por causa da grande arma que ele manipulava muito bem.

-O que foi? Você só tem isso? -indagou Mike. -Como são fracos!

"E agora? O que devo fazer?" pensou Gai. Ele fez uma invocação uma imensa onda carrega Mike pra longe, entretanto uma nuvem se forma. Aquele era apenas um clone de sombra. Gai procura o adversário com o olhar.

-Aqui!!!

Gai se vira e vê Mike atrás de si empunhando a espada ameaçadoramente. Não havia tempo para escapar...

X

Shikamaru já estava sem forças e Kisame escapou de seu jutso. Nesse instante Kisame encarava o corpo coberto de sangue de Shikamaru.

-Seria mais piedoso que eu te matasse... -diz Kisame chutando Shikamaru pra longe. -Mas como eu não sou piedoso vou te deixar morrer lentamente... He,he,he...

X

Naruto sonhava que estava com Sasuke, sonhava que ele tinha reconstruído o clã mais mesmo assim tinha ficado com ele. Estavam na festa que fizeram especialmente para ele. Para comemorar que ele era o Hokage. Os dois fugiram da festa e foram para uma parte secreta do jardim aéreo do lugar Sasuke dizia que lhe amava e que sempre o amaria não importa onde estivessem... Estariam juntos... Pra sempre...

Itachi continuava acariciando Naruto. Desde a primeira vez que tinha visto aquele garoto nos seus braços um sentimento estranho se apossou dele. Um sentimento que o fazia sofrer, pois sempre que desejava estar com Naruto um zumbido ecoava em sua cabeça, o obrigando a ser cruel e a completar seu objetivo.

No dia em que se conheceram, ele estava inseguro quando Kisame quis cortar as pernas de Naruto. Ele travava um confronto em sua mente se devia ou não concordar com aquilo. Por sorte Sasuke tinha aparecido...

Pelo menos pra isso Sasuke servia... Por que ele odiava tanto o irmão? Por que ele tinha matado o clã? O zumbido em sua cabeça se intensifica e ele é obrigado a segurar sua cabeça de dor. Nem percebe que vomitou um pouco de seu sangue em Naruto. Encarou o rosto adormecido deste.

-Naruto-kun... -diz Itachi abaixando-se e beijando Naruto docemente. Sasuke aparece e vê a cena ficando petrificado de raiva.

-Tire as suas patas dele Itachi!!! -berra Sasuke morrendo de ciúmes.

-Que estado deprimente Sasuke... -comenta Itachi ao término do beijo enquanto encarava Sasuke friamente.

-Veremos se você achará isso deprimente. -comenta Sasuke friamente. Já usando o Sharingan fazendo uma invocação com as mãos.

Itachi foge segurando Naruto nos braços. A grande explosão chamou atenção de todos ao redor.

-O que será que foi isso? -pergunta Sakura. -Foi aqui perto...

-Não sei, mas é melhor irmos verificar metidona. -responde Sai.

-Pare de me chamar assim!!! -berra Sakura.

-Mais não foi você que disse que não queria ser chamada de feiosa ou de nojenta?

-Não quero que você me apelide mais!!! Me chame pelo nome!!!

-Está bem Sakura...

-Como vai o casalzinho aqui? -pergunta Kakashi descontraído surgindo encima de uma árvore.

-Vamos investigar essa explosão. -disse Sai sorrindo levemente corado.

-Vou com vocês, isto é se não atrapalhar o clima romântico de vocês...

-Cale a boca sensei!!! -berra Sakura com raiva olhando o rosto totalmente corado de Sai. Logo o seu rosto cora de vergonha também.

"Ele corou?" pensa Sakura ainda olhando Sai. "O que é isso?" pensa Sai. Kakashi vai à frente perguntando-se como estava o seu Iruka nesse instante.

-Vamos!!! -disse ele pensando: "Como são fofos... Tão fofos quanto você Iruka-sensei!!! Vê se atende quando eu ligo pra você!!!".

Gai e Lee, assim como seus oponentes se dirigiram para o lugar onde a explosão ocorrera. A dupla 'força da juventude' se mostrou muito surpresa com o fato de Sasuke estar ali. Ao entenderem que a garota que deviam proteger até chegar em Suna não era ninguém mais do que o Uchiha fizeram uma pose muito espalhafatosa com uma aura estanha atrás deles.

-Sasuke-kun tinha se fantasiado de mulher!!!-berravam Lee e Gai.

-Calem a boca e protejam o Naruto! -gritou Sasuke de volta irritado.

Itachi havia deixado Naruto deitado em um canto e Sasuke se punha em seu caminho protegendo o Uzumaki que ainda estava sob efeito do genjutso.

Kisame surgiu e iniciou uma luta contra Gai. Era uma luta muito interessante, pois o Akatsuki estava sem a sua preciosa espada que absorve chacka.

-Onde está o Shikamaru? -pergunta Gai.

-Aquele garoto? Está morto... -ri Kisame acertando um soco em Gai.

Aquilo não era verdade. Sakura, Sai e Kakashi haviam chegado e a mednin havia curado os ferimentos dele. Shikamaru explicou a situação para os aliados que trataram de ir para onde todos estavam. Gai e Kisame haviam se distanciado da batalha entre Sasuke e Itachi.

-Saia da frente Sasuke. -mandou Itachi. -Meu assunto não é com você. É com o Naruto-kun.

-E deixar você chegar perto dele de novo? Nem morto!!! -retruca Sasuke. A cena do beijo ainda fresca em seus pensamentos.

Ao dizer isso Itachi sumiu indo parar atrás de Naruto e quase o pegando novamente. Com uma velocidade incrível Sasuke atacou Itachi que não teve tempo de se defender e voou longe. Sasuke aproveitou e tentou despertar Naruto do genjutso.

-Naruto!!! -disse ele para logo se defender de um ataque de Machi.

-Você virá conosco Sasuke-sama. -disse Mike pondo-se em posição de ataque. -Agora...!!!

Mike ataca Sasuke com um soco que é defendido, logo uma luta de taijutso se inicia. Machi se aproxima de Naruto lentamente. Sasuke percebe e grita:

-Naruto!!!

"Essa voz..." pensa Naruto tentando sair do genjutso.

-Não interfira!!! -Berra Mike sorrindo satisfeito lhe dando um soco.

-Morra!!! -grita Sasuke furioso. -Chidori Nagashi!!!

Mike caí delicadamente no chão e sorri. Machi ia desferir um ataque que cortaria o pescoço de Naruto quando uma kunai fere sua mão. Naruto abre seus olhos.

-Você vai lutar é comigo. -diz Sakura.

-Outra inútil. -disse Machi voltando sua atenção a Naruto, golpeando-o.

Entretanto o corpo de Naruto vira fumaça e Machi é atingida por uma kunai de Sakura.

-Eu já deixei de ser inútil. -diz Sakura aparecendo na frente de Machi e lhe dando um soco.

-Nada mau... Mas... -Machi corre até Sakura dando-lhe precisos golpes de Taijutso. -Precisa melhorar muito pra ganhar de mim!!!

Mike se prepara para atacar Sasuke pelas costas. Mais quem o ataca é o próprio Sasuke que aproveita e vai falar com Naruto.

-Você está bem Dobe?

-Sim. O que tá acontecendo

-Não é preciso ser inteligente pra saber que tá tendo uma batalha! Usuratonkachi! -responde Sasuke de mau-humor.

-Por que não está disfarçado? -pergunta Naruto preocupado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eles conversavam Itachi havia se levantado e lia os lábios deles com o sharingan para saber da conversa. Ficou satisfeito ao ver que era uma briga.

-Naruto, quer saber? Me esquece... -diz Sasuke indo atacar Itachi.

Mike resolve se vingar de Sasuke e prepara uma bola de fogo.

-Sasuke!!! -grita Naruto desviando este do ataque.

-Naruto dá pra parar de atrapalhar? -ameaça Sasuke friamente.

O Uchiha se levanta e vai embora deixando Naruto entristecido. Itachi vai até Sasuke e uma batalha de genjutso entre os dois irmãos começa. Mike iria atrapalhá-los quando é impedido por Naruto.

-Eu sou o seu adversário! -diz o portador da Kyuubi.

Mike apenas soca o rosto de Naruto arrancando deste um filete de sangue. Porém, Naruto não se abala e apenas sorri enfurecendo Mike.

-Yoshi!-disse Naruto animado. -A coisa tá ficando boa...

"Então esse é Uzumaki Naruto o 'namoradinho' de Sasuke-kun?" pensou Mike com raiva mais animando-se com a possibilidade de torturar Naruto.

Kakashi lutava contra o reforço de Orochimaru. Para o sensei do time 7 aquela luta era uma das mais difíceis que já tinha enfrentado. Havia dois gêmeos de cabelo verde um deles o impedia de usar jutsos e o outro o golpeava junto de um cara parecido com Neji, além de um cara com cabelos pretos que realizava uns jutso para feri-lo, este era o mais fraco. Lee foi lhe ajudar.

-Yo Kakashi-san. -disse o pupilo de Gai socando um dos três adversários de Kakashi, mais precisamente o gêmeo que impossibilitava Kakashi de usar jutsos.

-Ami!!! -grita o outro gêmeo ao ver que esse havia desmaiado.

-Yo! -diz Kakashi animado. Aproveitou a chance e acertou um golpe fatal no mais fraco. O homem morreu na mesma hora.

-Mano!!!Ora seu!!! -gritou de novo o gêmeo. -Illuni!!! Você me paga!!!

Ele foi lutar com Kakashi.

-Desgraçado... -disse o cara que parecia Neji indo lutar com Lee. -Você vai morrer pelas minhas mãos!!!

-Se você tem tempo pra olhar os lados devia prestar atenção nisso!!! -grita Lee acertando nele uma seqüência mortal de golpes.

"Yoshi!!! Agora a vitória é questão de tempo... Precisamos ajudar os outros..." pensa Kakashi concentrando chakra na mão para fazer o Chidori.

Itachi e Sasuke haviam interrompido a luta entre genjutso e haviam começado uma luta com espadas. Itachi haviam se mostrado excelente em dominar uma espada que ele havia conjurado com seu chacka.

-Vou te provar que eu não sou mais aquele menino que você derrotou... -disse Sasuke sorrindo de canto.

-Tolo!

Itachi empurrou Sasuke que disparou uma versão nova do Chidori no irmão. Itachi se defendeu com as mãos. Sasuke lutava de igual com Itachi, porém o manipulador do mangenkyou sharingan parecia estar pegando leve com Sasuke que dava tudo de si. Isso o deixava furioso.

Lee que lutava com Negumi e estava ganhando. Comparado a Neji, Negumi era incrivelmente fraco. Kakashi já havia derrotado o gêmeo que sobrara e foi ver o resultado da luta de Sakura que apesar dos diversos ferimentos no corpo havia ganhado de Machi.

Ao mesmo tempo em que isso acontecia Gai estava com problemas ao enfrentar Kisame que se mostrava tão bom em taijutso quanto ele, vendo isso com seu sharingan Kakashi foi ajudar Gai.

Naruto não estava menos encrencado, Mike dominava as chamas melhor até que Sasuke que as manipulava como ninguém depois do treinamento com a cobra nojenta. E para piorar, Mike usava um veneno que impedia o poder de restauração da Kyuubi. Naruto era o que mais estava afastado do grupo ao lado de Gai e Kakashi ambos sem se perceberem acabaram ainda mais afastados dos outros. Muito mais próximos à Konoha.

Naruto acabou despertando algumas caldas da Kyuubi para derrotar Mike. Entretanto, Naruto havia começado a atacar quem quer que fosse não importando se que lado estava essa pessoa. Assim, ele atacou Mike matando-o instantaneamente, Kisame precisou fugir, não tinha condições de lutar com Naruto naquele estado.

Porém, Naruto atacou também Kakashi e Gai ferindo-os muito. Quando parecia que tudo estava perdido, Iamato apareceu e conseguiu fazer Naruto voltar ao normal. Entretanto as feridas de Naruto não se cicatrizaram...

Ao perceber o que tinha feito Naruto sentiu-se muito envergonhado e triste por saber que de novo não havia conseguido controlar a raposa.

-Me desculpe... Kakashi-sensei... Sobrancelhudo... E o pior é que nem consigo me lembrar de quando eu fiz isso! -disse Naruto com a cabeça baixa. Ele estava sentado com dificuldades, seu corpo estava todo coberto com ferimentos que não queriam sarar.

-Não se preocupe Naruto. -disse Kakashi sorrindo. -Bom! Acho que já vou.

Kakashi some em uma nuvem de fumaça.

-Não se preocupe! Erros assim fazem parte da juventude!-disse Gai animado e dando aquele sorriso brilhante. Já tinha feito um curativo em seu braço machucado. "Mais foi por sorte... Naruto-kun fica muito forte quando libera as caldas da Kyuubi. Eu poderia ter morrido bem no auge de minha vida! Sem ter vivido minha idade madura!" pensou enquanto dizia olhando para o seu machucado chorando enquanto uma aura colorida emanava dele.

Naruto se animou um pouco e por sorte não viu a cena acima. Foi nesse instante que eles reparam que os outros dois não estavam mais com eles.

-Onde estão o Sasuke e o sobrancelha?-indagou Naruto olhando ao redor pra ver se encontrava algum sinal deles.

-Devem ter continuado o caminho. -respondeu Iamato.

-Então vou encontrar-los!-disse Naruto já ansioso por ver Sasuke de novo. Precisava conversar com aquele Uchiha rabugento para esclarecer as coisas.

-Acho que não devia fazer isso Naruto-kun. -avisou Gai ao ver a expressão de dor de Naruto quando tentou se levantar.

-Por quê? Isso não é nada!!!

-Pra você é mais seguro ficar em Konoha onde tem muitos ninjas que irão protegê-lo. Aproveitamos também para continuar o treinamento assim que você melhorar. -respondeu Iamato.

-Então... -disse Naruto triste.

-Nós temos que voltar para Konoha!

Enquanto isso...

Sasuke iria continuar lutando com Itachi quando Kisame surgiu e chamou o Uchiha mais velho para irem embora. Contra a vontade Sasuke foi impedido por Kakashi de seguir o irmão.

-Deixe-o Sasuke.

Assim ele foi para o acampamento onde seu sensei, Iamato, Sakura e Sai estavam.

-Onde está Naruto? -perguntou ele à Kakashi. Precisava se desculpar com ele, naquela hora tinha ficado com tanto ciúme que...

-Já vem.

Uma forte chuva começou a cair. Devidamente abrigados, Sakura tratava dos ferimentos de Sasuke. A menina estava morta de vergonha por, desta vez, estar autorizada a tocar naquele corpo fantástico por sua vez Sasuke estava mais e mais irritado com a demora de Naruto. Volta e meia olhava para os lados assim que ouvia algum som, mas não avistava Naruto de jeito nenhum. Alguns minutos depois de estar completamente tratado foi indagar a Kakashi de novo sobre o porquê da demora de seu Naruto, foi aí que levou o baque. Naruto não poderia mais seguir viagem com eles e iria ficar em Konoha. Foi se deitar e ficou pensando na luta daquele dia. Do que ele tinha dito à Naruto.

"O que ele estará fazendo?" pensavam Sasuke e Naruto ao mesmo tempo.

X

Gaara estava em seu escritório olhando a inesperado chuva de vez em quando olhando para o relógio. "Eles já deviam ter chegado... 'Ele' já devia ter chegado..." pensava ele.

"Acho melhor deixar de ser tão idiota... Ele já gosta de alguém..." se auto-repreendeu suspirando. "Já estou chegando Gai-sensei!" pensa Lee decidido com uma aura flamejante. "Eu estou indo até ele!!!".

_**Besteirol de fim de Capitulo**_

**Gaalee**

LEE: Gaara-chan!!! n///n

GAA: Hn? ¬¬

LEE: (abraça Gaara) Vim te visitar!!! Tava cum xaudade de vc!!! . 

GAA: O////O

LEE: Eu te amo!!!! n////n

PESSOAS: OO (comentando entre si)

GAA: Me solte. ¬///¬

LEE: (dramático com uma aura de depressão) Vc n me ama!!!

GAARA: É que... ¬///¬

PESSOAS: OO (comendo pipoca)

GAA: (bate em Lee)

LEE: X.X

PESSOAS: Aaaaah!!! T.T

GAA: (trancado no escritório, chorando e comendo uma enorme caixa de biscoitos) Lee seu bobão!!! T.T

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

ITACHI: Eu sou bom em interpreter caras malvados…

SASUKE+ Vc é um cara mau seu baka ¬¬

ITACHI: Ei! Me respeita que sou seu mano + velho!!! u.u Né Naru-chan? Vamos continuar nossa conversinha? XD

NARUTO: Esquece. Pra esse tipo de conversinha vc tem o Kisame. u///u

KISAME: Huuu Itachi-kun!! (piscadela sexy pro Itachi)

ITACHI: X.X

GAA: Q #&$ Besteirol foi esse?!?!?! ÒÓ

LEE: Gaara-chan T.T

GAA: (bate em Lee) ù.ú

LEE: X.X

ESCOTEIRA: Quer uma caixa de biscoitos moço? n.n

GAA: (mata a menina e fica comendo todos os biscoitos) u.u

**NOTA da autora: **

**Eu amo Itanaru, por isso n pude deixar de pôr n.n Nem deu pra por mto GaaLee de novo T.T + eu vou me esforçar pra ter viu? (aura decidida) E agora, sem mais demora as reviews n.n!!!**

FeH-Chan

GIZA: Concordo. u.u O Lee é um baka... ¬¬

LEE: Vc n gosta de mim!!!! T.T (aura depressiva)

GIZA+ eu só disse que te acho um baka! OO

LEE: buaaa... T.T

GIZA: E gosto de personagens assim! . São engraçados!!! n.n

LEE: Sério? n.n Então sou seu personagem favorito?! (aura de felicidade)

GAARA: Como? (areia se aproximando da autora) ¬¬

GIZA: Calma Gaara! òó Eu n gosto do Lee dessa forma! Sou + o Tasuki de fushigi yugi ou o Michael de Angel... u.u

GAARA: ¬¬

LEE: Então sou seu msmo personagem favorito?! n.n (aura de felicidade)

NARUTO: Pensei que seu favorito fosse o Sasuke. '-.-

SASUKE: Sou tão querido que ela simplesmente **adora** me fazer pagar micos e sofrer... ¬¬

NARUTO: 'n.n

ITACHI: Nunk ouviu dizer que: "Qnto + se gosta + se maltrata?" XD

SASUKE: Não ¬¬

GIZA+ o Naruto e o Ita-chan têm razão. n.n

TODOS - o Itachi: (pensando: "Ita-chan?!?!?" Oo)

ITACHI: Uia! Uchiha Itachi também é cultura! XD

Uchiha Danii-chan

NARUTO: Casal kawaii? Nós? Qué isso n////n

SASUKE: pff ¬¬

NARUTO: Liga n pro mal humor do Sasuke tá? -.n

SASUKE: É que n dá pra se conformar. ¬¬

ITACHI: Com o que? XD

NARUTO: É fala!? n.n

SASUKE: C/ a cara de pau da autora!!! u.u

(Itachi bancando o psiquiatra. Sasuke deitado num sofá e Naruto foi falar com a autora)

ITACHI: O que ela fez agora? n/.\n (anotando tudo num papelzinho)

SASUKE: De novo ela me fez pagar mico e alem disso faz a gente trabalhar excessivamente!!! É pra ela responder essas reviews, não a gente!!! ÒÓ

(autora voltando depois de terminar o mega gabarito de história geral - 59 questões escritas- e de Rondônia - + 20 - e de terminar as intermináveis contas de matemática -contas enormes de 1 à 10, alem de formular tese pro seminário de geo)

GIZA: Qué que tem eu? -.-

UCHIHAS E NARUTO: Nada... u.u

GIZA: Aqui está o novo cap n.n ! Espero que tenha gostad... x.x (puf, cai desmaiada)

ITACHI: Xiiii... Ela pegou mau-olhado do Sasuke!!! OO

SASUKE: Merecido ¬¬

NARUTO: (lendo o caderno da autora, na matéria de matemática) Puff... X.X

SASUKE: NARUTO?!?!?! OO

ITACHI: Até o Naruto foi contagiado? OO

(Sasuke foi até Naruto)

ITACHI: Axo melhor ver algo pra que isso n me pegue ¬¬ (pensando: "O Sasuke ainda quer me matar pelo o que eu fiz com o clã... e ainda + depois desse cap... u.u)

Nicky sama

ITACHI: Uia! Tenho uma fã! XD

GIZA: É vc tem... n.n

ITACHI: Vc vai atender o pedido dela? ÒÓ (pensando: "Se não vou deixar de te proteger do meu irmão e ainda vou ajudar ele U.U !!!")

GIZA: Talvez. Eu vou com a sua cara n.n

SASUKE: Como é que alguém, em juízo perfeito pode gostar desse cara? u.u

ITACHI: Vc tá é c/ inveja por eu ser mto melhor do que vc! XD

SASUKE: ÒÓ

SAKURA: Hei! Por que em vez de me porem com o Sai eu n fico c/ o Itachi? n.n (pensando: "Eu sei que a autora gosta de mim c/ o Itachi. u.u)

ITACHI: Eu o que? -/.\-

SAI: E como eu fico? T.T

GIZA: Não. Vc vai ficar c/ o Sai e fim de papo u.u

SAKURA: T.T

SAI: n.n

ITACHI: Até pq eu tenho uma queda pelo Naruto... u///u (pensando: "Tá ate nessa cap!!!")

SASUKE: ÒÓ

SAKURA!!! (vai até o Naruto e o encara) O qué que vc tem pra conquistar os + gostosões do anime assim tão fácil? T.T

NARUTO??? (carinha inocente e fofa)

SAKURA: Tá explicado... ¬¬

NARUTO??? (continua c/ uma carinha fofa e inocente)

UCHIHAS: (sangrando pelo nariz e encarando Naruto)

NARUTO???? (vai pra perto da autora assustado c/ a cara dos Uchihas)

GIZA: Sim! Essas pessoinhas tb estarão!!! n.n

Mandy Lua

SASUKE: E eu mataria msmo! Só num tentei matar o Itachi pq essa praga ainda é + forte do que eu... u.u

NEJI: Como se eu fosse deixar… ¬¬ (pensando: "vc matar a Hinata-sama, claro u.u")

SASUKE: Como se vc fosse capaz… (sorriso de canto) N tem vergonha de querer a própria prima? u.u

NEJI: Na outra fic vc e o Naruto n eram irmãos?

SASUKE: '¬¬

NEJI: Não fale mau do mal lavado qndo se está sujo... u.u

SASUKE: ÒÓ

GIZA: QUEEEE???? Eu AMO esses 2! N se preocupe, pois eles ficarão vivos... n.n

SASUKE: (pensando: "+ pode ter certeza de que ela deve tá pensando em fazer a gente sofrer feito condenado... principalmente eu ¬¬")

GIZA: São os outros personagens que devem tomar cuidado... n.n

SAKURA: (pensando: "Essa não!!! Se todos me odeiam eu vou... buaaaa T.T) T.T

SAI: (pensando: "Se a Sakura morrer eu vou ficar pra titio... T.T) T.T

INO: (pensando: "Se eu n me ajeitar à autora vai me matar...!!!T.T") T.T

HINATA: (pensando: "Tenho que me declarar pro Neji-kun antes de morrer...T///T) T.T

NEJI: (pensando: "Tenho que me declarar pra Hinata-chan antes de morrer...") u///u

LEE: (pensando: "Não posso morrer antes de ficar com o Gaara-kun!!!! T.T) T.T

SHIKAMARU: (pensando: "Que problemático... ¬¬") u.u

TEMARI: (pensando: "Ela que não ouse!!!") ¬¬

A GRANDE MAIORIA: T.T

GIZA: Qué que deu neles? Oo

SASUKE: Ficaram deprimidos pensando que vão morrer... ¬¬

NARUTO: Sim... Eu tb ficaria assim se ela nos matasse de novo... -.-

GIZA: Sei n.n

ITACHI: Vc n vai me matar né? n/.\n

GIZA: Já disse que vou com a sua cara. n.n

ITACHI+ n tem como me dar uma certeza? n/.\n

GIZA: não n.n

ITACHI: N vou ser + seu segurança!!! ÒÓ

GIZA: Bom! Assim eu fico c/ metade do seu salário!!! n.n

ITACHI: OO Mudei de idéia ¬¬

GIZA: Droga... ¬¬

Te a próxima gente . !!!!


	5. O passar dos dias Eu só quero você!

**A partir desse momento estou criando a campanha: Faça o mundo + feliz!!! Faça o Sasuke sofrer!!! .**

**SASUKE: Que raios de campanha é essa??? ÒÓ**

**Aceito sugestões! Agora o cap n.n**

**O passar dos dias. Eu só quero você!**

Itachi e Kisame haviam sido chamados pelo líder da akatsuki e correram ao seu encontro. Os pensamentos de Itachi vagavam parando em Naruto. Como ele queria que Sasuke não tivesse aparecido! O gosto daqueles lábios doces ainda o fazia se sentir mais feliz (?). Entretanto, o zumbido em sua cabeça não havia parado.

Seu anel da akatsuki possuía um brilho diferente que o fazia aos poucos esquecer da visão de Naruto. O seu dedo estava queimado.

Ele e Kisame corriam rápido e em pouco tempo chegaram ao local combinado e avistaram dois membros da Akatsuki. Um deles era o seu líder e a outra pessoa que, provavelmente, deveria ser uma mulher que eles desconheciam.

A akatsuki possuía dois uniformes, uma capa com mangas para os homens e outra como se fosse um grande colete sem mangas com os detalhes masculinos para as mulheres integrantes da organização. Elas eram poucas, mais existiam. "Então esse é o Uchiha Itachi? Interessante..." pensa a mulher.

-Estão atrasados. Cadê o jinchuiriki? -pergunta o líder olhando friamente para a dupla recém chegada.

-Falhamos de novo. Naruto-kun estava se transformando na Kyuubi. -responde Kisame imediatamente.

-Eu já previa isso. Acredito que o melhor a fazermos agora, seja mudarmos de parceiros. Itachi... -diz o líder rapidamente.

-Sim. -responde Itachi.

-Esta é Uzumaki Naruko, sua nova parceira. Ela é uma novata na nossa organização e também é uma sobrevivente do clã Uzumaki da nossa vila. Ela dará os detalhes da missão. -diz o líder. -Kisame você fica comigo. Vamos!

-Sim! -afirma Kisame sumindo.

Itachi fica á sos com a garota que revela seu rosto. Era idêntica a Naruto, só que em uma versão de cabelos curtos na frente e uma longa trança atrás. Era muito bonita de corpo e de rosto.

-Qual é a nossa missão? -indaga Itachi.

A aparência idêntica a de Naruto e tendo o mesmo sobrenome só podiam significar uma coisa: a irmã gêmea de Naruto, que todos pensavam estar morta, na verdade estava na sua frente.

-Capturar Uzumaki Naruto. -responde ela com uma voz muito parecida com a de Naruto também, porém tanto em seus olhos azuis quanto no tom de suas palavras a espontaneidade de Naruto eram transformadas em frieza. -Vamos.

"Que carinha sinistro... Belo, mais amedrontador... Eu quero ele" pensa Naruko. "O rosto pode ser igual, mais não muda o fato de não ser ele..." pensa Itachi recordando-se do beijo que roubara de Naruto.

Ambos começam a correr entre as árvores em busca de Naruto. Itachi queria ver Naruto de novo, o zumbido não importava nada se ele pudesse estar perto dele. Ele podia se livrar de alguma coisa que não sabia explicar, só quando estava perto de Naruto, talvez fosse por isso que ele havia se apaixonado por ele.

Naruko observava Itachi pelo canto dos olhos, percebendo que ele estava distraído fez um jutsu de pequena escala muito engenhoso que não podia ser notado por alguém fraco ou distraído não importando a quantidade de poder da pessoa atingida pelo jutsu.

-Ryoukakussen no Jutsu.

Com esse jutsu ela soube de todo o passado de Itachi até a vida atual dele, surpreendeu-se ao ver quem morava no coração do primogênito Uchiha.

-Acho que nós combinamos. -comenta Naruko analisando como poderia reverter a situação ao seu favor.

Itachi encara Naruko sem parar de correr.

-Odiamos nossos irmãos mais novos...

-Como soube disso?

-Ah... É quem, bom um passarinho verde me contou!!! -responde ela constrangida imitando Naruto.

-Tola. -ele pára de correr e encara friamente Naruko.

-Mais... Se você gosta de tolos do tipo do meu irmão... Ou melhor!!! Você não gosta de tolos, você gosta de idiotas!!! Sim, por que o meu irmão é idiota... -provoca Naruko, do mesmo jeito que Naruto provocaria Sasuke.

-Cale-se! -manda Itachi ativando o mangekyou sharingan. "Ela usou um jutsu em mim?" pensa ele.

-Não tenho medo de você. -retruca Naruko dado a língua para Itachi. Gostando de irritá-lo.

"Perfeito! Ele está caindo como um patinho..." pensa ela animada.

Por ter o mesmo rosto que Naruto, por estar imitando o jeito que ele tanto apreciava, por ter aquela voz irritantemente querida por ele. Itachi segue seus impulsos e beija Naruko, entretanto em seus pensamentos só havia o roso de Naruto. Naruko corresponde ao beijo e deixa-se ser deitada no chão por Itachi.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­X

No acampamento onde estava Sasuke...

A chuva tinha parado. Todos se preparam para continuar caminho e Sasuke fica observando o céu, agora azul, pensando em Naruto naquele instante.

Itachi parecia que também sentia algo por Naruto. Aquele beijo desprezível não era de desejo, era de amor... Para ele, aquele beijo significou mais um motivo para matar o irmão. Lembrou-se das palavras rudes que dissera, havia sido tão grosso! Bom, isso ele sempre fora, mais não queria ser assim com Naruto. Não queria ver aquele sorriso morrer.

Sem que Sasuke perceba Sakura se aproxima dele lentamente para tentar uma conversa com ele.

-O que quer Sakura?-indaga Sasuke frio e como sempre indiferente.

-É que eu queria conversar um pouco com você... Só isso... -respondeu a garota meio assustada.

Sasuke ao escutar a resposta não se sentiu a vontade com a garota e lentamente se levantou e saiu dali indo em direção a uma barraca para ajudar a desmontá-la. Não agüentaria ouvir nenhuma cantada da garota. Às vezes Sakura era muito irritante, sempre gritava seu nome como se fosse uma doida. Ela e as outras garotas de seu 'fan-club'.

Nunca gostou disso e ao que parecia nenhuma das garotas o haviam percebido, nunca entenderam seus sentimentos, apenas se importando com sua beleza e por ser o mais 'popular'. Ele agora achava que nem uma dessas garotas o amava de verdade, que só queriam exibi-lo para as outras amigas como se ele fosse um troféu.

-Sasuke-kun... É mentira não é? O que o Kakashi-sensei disse não é?-perguntou Sakura timidamente.

Sasuke apenas parou e escutou enquanto a garota criava coragem para continuar.

-Ele... Me disse que você e o Naruto... Estão juntos... Como se fossem um... Casal...

-E se o que Kakashi disse for verdade? De um jeito ou de outro isso não te importa. -disse ele frio.

Sai estava indo avisar que já iriam partir quando ouviu a conversa.

-É claro que me importa! Sasuke-kun... Eu te amo e nunca perdi a esperança de que um dia você seria meu! Por quê... Porque você sempre age assim comigo? -perguntou Sakura chorando em desespero.

-Pois pode perder essa esperança. Eu nunca quis nada disso... Eu confesso que esperava não sentir isso que sinto por ninguém, mas com Naruto foi diferente. Ele é o único que eu reconheço e amo. Pare de perder seu tempo comigo.

Dizendo isso Sasuke virou-se pegou suas coisas e saiu. Esses 4 dias seriam um inferno sem Naruto, era isso o que o Uchiha sentia. Passara dois anos e meio sem ele, só que três dias tendo Naruto como namorado eram o suficiente para fazê-lo sofrer com a distância, sofrer com o que havia visto e dito.

Sai ficou parado nas sombras vendo Sakura correr para o lado oposto ao que Sasuke tinha ido chorando. "Sakura... O que é isso? O que é isso que sinto por você?" pensa Sai.

X

A falta de força de toda a equipe que deveria escoltar Naruto de volta a Konoha fez com que todos dessem uma pausa. Naruto aproveitou a pausa para dormir. Seus ferimentos não estavam se cicatrizando com a normalidade de sempre. Ele se lembrava da hora em que fora atingido por um veneno de Mike

Enquanto ele descansava, Gai e Iamato cuidavam da segurança de Naruto.

-Acha que seremos atacados? -pergunta Gai.

-Sim. Naruto está em péssimas condições físicas, você também não está em seus melhores dias, deva-se dizer. O problema é saber quando...

-Porém acho que por enquanto estamos seguros... Eles não nos atacariam em tão pouco tempo assim. -diz Gai encarando Iamato.

-Por via das dúvidas vamos ficar de guarda. -manda Iamato.

X

-Vista-se... -manda Itachi friamente após ter transado com Naruko.

-Nem um beijo de despedida? -pergunta ela cínica.

Itachi apenas continua se vestindo e quando está completamente vestido vira-se para encarar Naruko.

-Nós temos que continuar a nossa missão.

Naruko encara as orbes negras de Itachi e começa a se vestir enquanto pensava: "Ele não fez amor comigo... Fez com o meu irmão...". Ela segue Itachi tristonha em busca de Naruto.

Eles corriam em silêncio na direção de Konoha quando avistam o acampamento. Eles formulam um ataque. Enquanto Naruko atacava Gai e Iamato, Itachi seqüestrava Naruto que dormia na barraca. Naruko pôs um véu para esconder seu rosto. Ela fez um jutsu do elemento vento se formar na região de seus inimigos e só depois desceu par começar a batalha.

-Ora o que encontro por aqui. -disse ela enquanto mentalmente fazia o jutsu cercar os adversários. -Vocês estão com o Naruto-kun, não é? Entreguem-no para nós. Vocês não estão em condições de lutar comigo.

-É obvio que não entregaremos o Naruto!!! -grita Gai com uma aura flamejante. -A juventude de Naruto será protegida por nós!!!

-Cara... Nunca disseram que você é muito estranho? -pergunta Naruko pasmada.

Iamato aproveita que adversária está distraída e tenta usar um jutsu do elemento Terra que faz com que um pequeno terremoto assole a região. Grandes placas de Terra surgem do solo tentando perfurar o corpo de Naruko, porém uma grande barreira de ar corta tudo que tentava se aproximar de Naruko. "Ela é forte..." pensam Itachi e Iamato ao mesmo tempo. Itachi aproveita que todos estão distraídos e vai até a barraca e vê que Naruto está profundamente adormecido. Ele se aproxima e percebe que ele está com uma febre alta. "Envenenado..." pensa ele para logo oi pegar no colo e por fogo na cabana. Naruko percebeu o incêndio mais não se mostrava disposta a terminar a luta de um jeito tão fútil. Ela não se abalou e fez os adversários flutuarem enquanto isolava o ar que eles precisavam respirar.

-Inteligente, mais não funciona. -diz ela. -Alguma última palavra?

-Você... Não vai tocar no Naruto!!! -grita Iamato fazendo um jutsu de água que atinge Naruko arrancando o véu por um instante.

"Não pode ser!!! Naruto?" pensa Gai que vê rosto de Naruko antes de desmaiar por falta de ar. A Naruko atingida transforma-se em um clone das sombras. Ela preparava um jutsu para golpear Iamato quando escuta uma voz em sua cabeça "Volte Naruko, preciso falar com você...".

-Vocês têm sorte... Por hoje, eu deixo vocês viverem. -dizendo isso a garota desaparece nas sombras.

"Naruto!" pensa Iamato ao virar-se para encarara barraca onde Naruto estaria dormindo vê apenas chamas e nem um sinal de Naruto. Ele havia sido capturado.

X

A viagem se seguiu tranqüila para o grupo de Sasuke que se mantinha preocupado com Naruto. Não sabia dizer, mais sentia que algo rim estava para acontece com ele. Devido ao ataque eles tiveram de se apresar, pois quanto menos tempo Orochimaru tivesse mais desesperado ele ficaria. Assim, eles prosseguiram caminho mesmo à noite, chegando na manhã do dia seguinte.

Temari, que estava vigiando a entrada de Suna desde o dia anterior, foi a 1º que viu o grupo se aproximar. Ela mandou um aviso ao Kazekage e se aproximou do grupo.

-Vocês demoraram!!! -recepciona ela.

-Fomos atacados. -responde Shika.

-Credo. Você veio! -diz ela pensando: "Ele veio!!!".

"A Temari continua problemática... Mais nem tanto como a Ino... Será que vamos continuar de onde paramos?" pensa Shikamaru.

Tanto ele quanto Temari se lembram da última vez que tinham se visto há uns 5 meses. Ambos passeavam juntos em um lugar onde se tinha uma bela vista para o céu. Foi quando um beijo aconteceu.

-Shikamaru seu pervertido!!! -gritou Temari ao fim do beijo dando um tapa na cara de Shikamaru e se levantando.

Shikamaru apenas a observava sem fazer nada. Temari já estava caminhando, com muita raiva, deva-se dizer, quando parou repentinamente.

-Você não vai me impedir? -ela perguntou visivelmente enrubescida.

-Se você quer ir a algum lugar quem pode te impedir? -responde Shikamaru olhando fixamente para Temari.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo. Uma brisa gélida passou por seus rostos e bagunçando seus cabelos.

-Você quer que eu vá? -indaga Temari envergonhada mais decidida encarando Shikamaru.

-Não. Fica comigo...

Temari voltou e sentou-se de frente para Shikamaru que muito delicadamente segurou seu rosto e a beijou.

"Espero que nós continuemos de onde paramos Shikamaru..." pensa Temari.

X

Sakura espiava Sasuke treinando se lembrando do fora que levara. Sentia-se triste e sozinha. Suas lágrimas não paravam de cair. Lentamente ela se levantou e foi para uma sacada perto da cozinha onde passou o resto do dia chorando.

Anoitecia lentamente e o céu misturava milhares de tons de diversas cores. Sai havia passado o dia todo procurando Sakura sem sucesso até aquele instante. Ele se aproxima dela e se senta ao seu lado ficando em silêncio.

-Vá embora. -manda Sakura sem encarar Sai. -Não tô afim de ouvir você me xingar no momento.

-Eu não quero xingar você Sakura...

-Então o que você quer comigo?

-Nada. Só quero desenhar essa vista... -responde Sai sorrindo.

Sakura, ainda sem encarar Sai se levanta e ele pega na sua mão dizendo baixinho.

-Pessoas sozinhas se compreendem... Então... Fica aqui comigo...

Sakura o ouviu e ficou levemente corada. Ela voltou a se sentar. Sem dizer nada eles ficaram observando o pôr-do-sol e ficaram lá até tarde. "A presença do Sai me acalma..." pensa Sakura já com sono e confortada pela presença de Sai que não dizia nada, apenas estava ao seu lado apreciando o silêncio. "Queria que ele fosse o... Não dá!!!! Eu não consigo te esquecer Sasuke-kun!!!" pensa ela voltando a chorar.

"Ela voltou a pensar nele. Por que você não consegue pensar em mim também? Sakura... Eu... Acho que amo você." pensa Sai se entristecendo e abrando Sakura que continua chorando e molhando a camisa de Sai.

"Quentinho... Obrigada... Sai..." pensa Sakura começando a sentir sono. Em pouco tempo ela dormia nos braços de Sai. "Sakura, eu quero que você seja só minha e de mais ninguém!!!" pensa Sai beijando o rosto adormecido de Sakura. Ela acorda e o encara assustada.

-O que você está fazendo?!?!

­­X

Era tarde da noite e Gaara não conseguia dormir. Estava tão atarefado durante o dia que nem se quer pôde ir falar com as suas visitas. Ele sai de seu quarto e resolver fazer um lanche na cozinha e quando chega lá Gaara vê aquele quem tanto queria ver: Lee. Ele vestia um avental e mantinha os cabelos negros amarrados completamente por uma bandana amarela com flores rosas.

Lee preparava uma remessa de biscoitos cookies de baunilha. Nesse instante ele colocava a bandeja no forno.

-Se essa remessa de biscoitos não ficar pronta até daqui a 15 minutos Sakura-san nunca será minha namorada!!! -disse ele com um brilho de decisão no olhar.

-Mas o que você está fazendo? -pergunta Gaara. "É claro... Ele só pensa nela...".

-Gaara-sama!!! Eu fiz muito barulho e te acordei?!?!? -pergunta Lee preocupado.

-Não, está tudo bem. -responde Gaara se aproximando. -O que é isso que você está fazendo?

-São biscoitos... É a única coisa que sei fazer na cozinha. Mas se em até 20 dias eu não aprender a cozinhar direito a cozinha nacional eu terei que aprender a cozinhar comida internacional em dois dias!!! -diz Lee decidido.

Gaara arregala levemente os olhos azuis mais não demonstra. Ele se senta em uma das cadeiras da mesa. Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

-Nunca comeu biscoitos Gaara-sama? -pergunta Lee entusiasmado se sentando ao lado de Gaara.

-Não. Nunca gostei de doces. -menti Gaara."Na verdade nunca provei."

-Não sabe o que está perdendo! São deliciosos com leite!

-Odeio leite.

-Mas! Leite é rico em cálcio que é bom para os ossos e fazem muito bem pra saúde, nos enchendo de juventude!!! Foi o meu sensei que disse isso pra mim!!!

-Você parece gostar desse seu sensei...

-Sim!!! -diz Lee se lembrando de tudo que seu sensei havia feito por ele. -Se não fosse por ele... Eu nem seria um ninja hoje... Os biscoitos ficaram prontos!!!

Lee vai até o forno e retira do forno a remessa de biscoitos. Gaara nunca tinha sentido um cheiro tão bom. Eles conversaram enquanto os biscoitos esfriavam um pouco. Gaara até deixou escapar um sorriso que fez Lee enrubescer de leve.

-Eu não quero. -disse Gaara quando Lee quis que ele provasse um dos biscoitos.

-Só um!!! -implorou Lee fazendo carinha de cão abandonado.

-Nã...!!! -tentou dizer Gaara mais Lee enfiou um biscoito em sua boca e ele foi obrigado a comer.

Gaara aprovou o biscoito e começou a comer mais alguns.

-Toma com leite. -disse Lee sorrindo para Gaara lhe entregando um copo de leite.

-Não.

-Sim!!! Por favor, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara não conseguia resistir e tomou um pequeno gole do copo de leite para comer um dos biscoitos. Com o biscoito até o leite não era tão ruim. Lee apenas observava o poderoso Kazekage à sua frente. Ele que já quis destruir Konoha, aquele que quase o matou, aquele mesmo que já teve um demônio dentro de si. Àquele Kazekage à sua frente parecia uma criança que pedia por proteção. Lee percebeu que Gaara havia sujado o rosto.

Instintivamente Lee tirou a sujeira do rosto do Kazekage que o encarou com os olhos azuis indecifráveis. Lee apenas ficou observando o rosto na sua frente. Cabelos cor de chamas que caiam levemente no rosto mais que não tampavam a sua tatuagem. Olhos azuis frios com algumas olheiras que, em sua opinião, davam-lhe um charme a mais. E àquela boca? Aquela boca, levemente suja pelos restos mortais dos biscoitos, o atraiam para um beijo.

Lee nem percebeu quando seu rosto começou a se aproximar do Kazekage que havia corado de leve.

Eles fecham seus olhos quando ouvem Sakura se aproximar com Sai.

-Nunca mais chegue perto de mim Sai!!! -berra Sakura. -Ah! Perdão Kazekage-sama!!

-Eu só queria saber como é que é. -justifica-se Sai. -Boa noite.

-Tudo bem. Eu já vou dormir. -diz Gaara se levantando e indo embora.

"Eu ia beijá-lo?" pensa Lee corado.

2º dia.

Naruto acorda e percebe que está com os braços e pernas presos por enormes correntes. Ele não sabia onde estava mais podia ver que Uchiha Itachi dormia calmamente perto dele. "Onde eu tô? O que aconteceu comigo enquanto isso? Ai! Eu tô ferrado!!!" pensou ele tentando se mexer ao mesmo instante que seu estomago roncava de fome "E tô com fome também...". Itachi acorda e Naruto pára de se mexer ficando assustado.

"Ele tem medo de mim." pensa Itachi saindo por um momento. Naruto respira aliviado tentando arrumar um jeito de sair dali. Não conseguia fazer um jutsu e seus ferimentos ainda doíam muito.

Itachi volta depois de três exatos minutos. Ele vê que Naruto tentava se soltar nas correntes fazendo grande barulho, arrancando assim um sorriso mínimo dele.

-Que droga!!! Essa coisa parece sugar o meu chacka!!! -xinga Naruto.

-Por isso é inútil as suas tentativas de fuga, Naruto-kun. -diz Itachi se aproximando. Ele segurava um copo de ramem do tipo que Naruto mais gostava. -Se você parar de tentar fugir posso soltá-lo. Não vai conseguir sair daqui mesmo.

-Ah! Ramem!!!! -berra Naruto com um brilho nos olhos por ver o pote de ramem nas mãos de Itachi. "Estou fraco por causa da fome! Se eu comer esse ramem eu posso fugir daqui! Yoshi!!!" pensa ele animado.

-Se você quer isso fique quieto.

Itachi solta Naruto que corre para comer o ramem, quando ele ia comer uma dúvida se apossou dele: Será que o ramem estava envenenado?

-Num vou mais comer! -diz ele fazendo beicinho.

-Não está com fome?

-Isso deve tá envenenado!!! -berra Naruto.

-Qual seria o sentido de envenenar ultima refeição de um condenado?

Naruto se assusta e come quieto o ramem. Precisava urgentemente sair dali. "Se você ficasse comigo não precisaria se preocupar. Eu te salvaria." pensa Itachi precisando sair. Um flash de quando ele ainda não havia matado o clã lhe surgiu na mente, um flash de quando ele fora atacado por aquele cara...

X

O alerta que Iamato passou a Konoha fez Tsunade mobilizar todos os ninjas a da cidade.

-Droga! Precisamos encontrá-lo rápido! -dizia ela a Jiraya. -Se a akatsuki conseguir a Kyuubi...

-Eu sei... Nós vamos perdê-lo e ainda teremos sérios problemas com a Akatsuki dispondo do poder da Kyuubi. -afirma Jiraya.

Iruka havia escutado essa conversa e seguia pelo corredor pensativo quando ouve:

-Droga! Vou perder a minha tarde livre pra procurar aquela raposa demônio... -diz um chuunin.

-Será melhor que continue desaparecido... -afirma outro.

-Pois saiba que aquela raposa demônio não existe mais! Quem nós estamos procurando é um shinobi como qualquer um aqui! -grita Iruka indignado. Naruto era o seu filho adotivo.

Ele nunca irai admitir que falassem mal de seu filho. Ele o protegeria dessas pessoas. Ele iria encontrar-lo.

X

Neji treinava com Hinata quando foi avisado que de que deveria ir procurar Naruto que havia sido capturado.

-Hinata-sama... Acho que vou parar o treinamento por aqui. Fui convocado para ajudar nas buscas de Naruto. -diz Neji indo embora.

-Ne-Neji nissan? -pergunta Hinata tímida.

-O que é?

-Po-por favor... Salve o Naruto-kun...

Aquelas palavras atingiram fundo os sentimentos de Neji. Doíam mais do se tivessem lhe arrancado o coração e atirado aos cachorros enquanto seu corpo fosse comido por formigas carnívoras.

-Você só sabe pensar no Naruto? -diz Neji com ciúmes. -Mesmo que ele não esteja nem aí pra você?

Ele vai até Hinata e a segura em seus braços. A garota permanece quieta o observando assustada e corada, nunca tinha reparado o quão belo seu primo era. Neji continuou:

-Você nem percebe o que eu... Deixa pra lá...

Neji se afasta e saí o mais rápido o que podia dali deixando uma Hinata muito corada para trás. "Neji-nissan..." pensa Hinata.

X

Naruko havia chegado no ponto de encontro. Orochimaru a esperava.

-Quais são as novidades na akatsuki? -pergunta ele.

-Estou fazendo dupla com Uchiha Itachi e nós capturamos o meu irmão. -responde ela obediente.

-Bom saber disso... Naruko você precisa trazer Naruto-kun até Suna para arranjarmos uma armadilha para Sasuke-kun.

-Não sei se será possível Orochimaru-sama. Uchiha Itachi é apaixonado pelo meu irmão. Se eu cortar meus cabelos poderei enganar Sasuke-kun. -"Não! Eu não quero entregar o meu irmão pra você!" pensa ela.

-Só faça. Depois de capturar Naruto, quero que venha a Suna o mais rápido que puder.

-Mas...!!!

-Nada de mais apenas faça.

-S-Sim!

"Eu não vou fazer coisa nenhuma! Se só me tornei sua aliada foi pra que eu pudesse encontrar o meu irmão!" pensa Naruko, "Eu sei que o meu irmão só gosta do Sasuke-kun e então eu tenho chances com o Itachi!".

X

Lee estava treinado quando avista Sakura num canto. Resolve ir falar com ela.

-Oi...! Ai!!! -Lee tenta dizer ao se aproximar entretanto a ninja dispara um monte de kunais em cima de Lee.

-Ah!!! Lee-san!!! Desculpa eu pensei que fosse o pervertido do Sai! -diz ela constrangida parando de atacar.

-Pervertido? Por quê? -Lee pergunta sentando-se ao lado de Sakura.

Os dois começam a conversar sobre o quê Sai fizeram a Sakura e Lee contava o que tinha feito com Gaara. Sem que eles percebam estavam conversando animadamente. Gaara passou por eles e ficou com ciúmes ao ver a cena. "Acho que para ele aquela nossa conversa de ontem não significou nada..." pensa Gaara chegando em seu escritório, "Mas para mim, significou..."

X

Já era noite em Suna Kakashi tentava uma ligação para Iruka havia algumas horas e só caía na caixa de mensagens. "Será que ele ainda tá com raiva por eu não ter falado da gente para o Naruto?" pensa ele olhando o exemplar do icha-icha em suas mãos. Ele resolve dar uma volta pelo lugar e encontra Shikamaru e Temari aos beijos em um corredor onde poucas pessoas passavam. "Acho que se o Kazekage visse essa cena, nós perderíamos um bom ninja de Konoha..." pensa Kakashi mudando de rota, ele encontra Lee e Sakura conversando sobre receitas de biscoitos animadamente "Outro casal? Cadê você Iruka-sensei?! Só por que essa cena do icha-icha poderia ser bem aproveitada pela gente!" ele novamente muda de rota.

A próxima pessoa que ele encontra é Sasuke que estava sentando em uma fonte e fazia movimentos com as mãos.

-Soragenkyou no jutsu! -disse Sasuke. Kakashi precisou usar o seu sharingan para ver o que Sasuke via nas águas da fonte.

A imagem de Naruto acorrentado em uma caverna não muito longe de Konoha sozinho com Itachi, não agradou muito ao Uchiha.

-Você não vai me matar? -pergunta Naruto.

-Não. -diz Itachi fazendo Naruto respirar aliviado. -Ainda...

-Quê?! -berra Naruto.

-Você tem duas opções Naruto-kun... -Itachi se levanta. Sua cabeça zumbia fortemente.

"Não chegue tão perto dele!!!" pensa Sasuke começando a ficar vermelho de raiva. "Ora! Essa é uma coisa que eu nunca esperaria ver. O Sasuke com ciúmes!" pensa Kakashi se forçando para não rir.

-Quais são as opções? -pergunta Naruto decidido.

-Você pode morrer... Ou...

Naruto engole um seco e pergunta:

-Ou?

Itachi ergue o rosto de Naruto ficando bem próximo a ele. Sasuke já não agüentava mais de ciúmes e Kakashi se segurava muito para não rir da cena. O todo controlado Uchiha Sasuke estava para explodir por... ciúmes!

-Ficar comigo... -diz Itachi próximo ao ouvido de Naruto.

-Não mesmo!!! -berra Sasuke revoltado deixando de manter o jutsu e pensando em uma maneira de tirar Naruto de perto do Itachi. Aproveitando o estado de stress de Sasuke, Kakashi o deixa inconsciente enquanto pensava: "Do jeito que ele está, vai tentar alguma coisa para fugir daqui...".

Enquanto isso Naruto dizia para Itachi tentando se afastar do Uchiha.

-Pois eu prefiro morrer! Pra mim só existe o Sasuke!

-Tolo. -rebate itachi friamente.

-Itachi. O líder quer falar com você. -diz Naruko olhando Naruto.

Naruto fica pasmo ao observar Naruko. Ela era igual a ele!!! Sentiu uma vontade de chorar, tinha certeza de que aquela pessoa ali, que era igual a ele deveria ter algum enlace com ele. Naruko não demonstrou o quão feliz estava por ver seu irmão. O único motivo dela ter seguido Orochimaru, fora o fato de querer encontrar Naruto.

-Certo. -diz Itachi se retirando do lugar.

-Ei!!! Como é que você pode ser igual a mim? Quem é você?

-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruko, sou... A sua irmã mais velha.

-Eu tenho uma irmã? -pergunta Naruto chocado. -Então por que você também quer me matar?

-Eu não quero matar você. Orochimaru-sama me pediu para entrar na akatsuki para trazer você para que a gente possa pegar o Sasuke-kun. Mas não tô afim de fazer isso. Eu passei a vida toda te procurando pra ver você morto? Que espécie de idiota ele pensa que eu sou? -diz Naruko fazendo beicinho.

-Você vai me tirar daqui?

-Talvez.

-Como assim 'talvez'? -pergunta Naruto escandaloso.

-Por que eu tô sendo vigiada!!! -berra Naruko em resposta. -Mais eu sou parte do clã Uzumaki. Não vou desistir!

-Clã Uzumaki? -pergunta Naruto sem entender obtendo apenas um sorriso misterioso de Naruko.

3º dia.

Sasuke acordou e já foi avisando no café da manhã do dia seguinte:

-Quero voltar pra Konoha agora.

-Não pode. -respondeu Kakashi.

Sasuke nem prestou atenção já ia saindo dali foi detido por Kakashi.

-Eu sei que você não quer está aqui, mas agüente um pouco mais, Naruto ficaria desapontado se você voltasse agora.

-O que aquele baka pensa não me importa. Eu vou voltar. -respondeu Sasuke friamente lembrando-se da proposta de Itachi. -E não é você que vai me impedir não é?

-Seremos todos nós. -respondeu Sai posição.

-Que seja. -disse Sasuke desembainhando a sua Katana.

Uma batalha entre Sasuke, Sai, Lee e Kakashi começou ali. Sakura tinha ido pegar informações de Konoha e soube de Naruto. "O que Sasuke-kun fará ao saber disso?"pensou assim que soube. A garota foi correndo falar com os companheiros de equipe vendo a briga chamou a atenção de Kakashi que foi falar com ela.

-O que foi?-perguntou ele assim que conseguiu uma brecha.

-O que está havendo?

-Sasuke quer voltar para Konoha nem que seja a força.

Os dois observaram um pouco a luta que acontecia entre Sasuke e Sai. O AMBU-NE que mandou Sasuke pra longe com um soco recebendo em troca um ataque mais potente. "Então é por causa do Naruto que você quer ir? Quer dizer que você, de alguma forma sabe o que aconteceu com ele?"pensou Sakura se entristecendo.

-O que o pessoal de konoha disse?-indagou Kakashi fazendo a garota voltar de seus pensamentos.

-Que Naruto está desaparecido. As chances dele estar são muito poucas...

Sasuke reparou que Kakashi e Sakura estavam mais afastados e usando seu sharingan pôde ler os lábios de Kakashi.

-Isso é ruim. Não diga isso a Sasuke, se ele souber o estado de Naruto ele não ficará aqui por muito tempo.

-Como é que é? -gritou ele abrindo uma brecha em sua defesa. -Naruto pode estar... Morto?

Aproveitando a brecha Sai atacou Sasuke pelas costas, fazendo com que o Uchiha desmaiasse ali mesmo. Sai o amparou e o deitou no chão.

-O que houve com o Naruto? -perguntou ele logo depois.

-Foi capturado pela akatsuki.

-Entendo... -diz Sai se entristecendo. Naruto fora o primeiro que o fizera voltar a se lembrar de seu irmão de tudo o que ele sentia quando mais novo. -Precisamos achar um meio de fazer Sasuke-kun continuar seguro.

-Por que vocês não drogam ele? -sugere Shikamaru surgindo com Temari.

-É uma boa idéia.-concorda Temari. -É um pouco radical mais eficaz.

-Pretendem drogá-lo?-indaga Sai.

-Vejam bem, Sasuke não vai ficar aqui enquanto não souber onde está o Naruto, se ele estiver drogado não terá condições de sair daqui. -explica Shikamaru.

-Sim. Shikamaru tem razão. Sakura cuide disso está bem? -manda Kakashi voltando a ler o icha-icha enquanto pensava: "Será que isso vai parar-lo?".

-Ma-mas... -tenta dizer Sakura

-Você quer que ele seja capturado de novo?

-Não!

-Então faça isso.

Sem escolha Sakura drogou Sasuke e ficou cuidando dele. A noite passava e ela observava seu amado dormir. Deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios uma hora em que não agüentou mais olhar.

-Naruto?-disse Sasuke enquanto dormia. Era obvio para qualquer um que o Uchiha sonhava com Naruto, o que nem todos sabiam era que isso já fazia anos. Seus sonhos variavam de matar Itachi a ver Naruto de novo e montar uma família com ele, sonho esse impossível para o Uchiha; Onde já se viu dois homens grávidos?

"Ele está sonhando... Com o Naruto?" pensou Sakura triste resolvendo sair do quarto. Ao sair se deparou com Sai.

-Como ele está?-perguntou Sai.

-Bem.

-E você? Se convenceu?

-Do quê?

-De que ele não te ama.

-Isso não importa. Eu não vou desistir do Sasuke-kun, não ainda.

-Sakura...

-O que?

-Nada... -"Quando vai perceber que eu estou aqui? Esperando você?" pensa ele indo embora pelo lado oposto ao de Sakura.

X

-Clã Uzumaki? Eu pertenço a um clã? -pergunta Naruto de novo. Naruko o soltava das correntes e agora cuidava de seus ferimentos.

-Sim... Nós somos parte do clã mais forte de Konoha. Por isso fomos massacrados... Só restaram a gente... Tinham medo da gente... -explicava Naruko. -Pelo menos foi isso o que aquela cobra do meu chefe disse...

-Por que você tá do lado do Orochimaru? -perguntou Naruto.

-Por que foi ele quem me salvou quando todos pensavam que eu estava morta. -respondeu Naruko sorrindo. -Mano eu...!

Tanto ela quanto Naruto ficaram corados. Os dois cresceram sem famílias e humilhados pelas outras pessoas. Naruko sempre sonhara em encontrar o irmão e agora que estava na frente dele ficava meio boba apesar de tentar ser mais fria e calculista assim como a ensinaram. Mais ela simplesmente não podia.

-Err... Quero dizer...

-Não!!! Eu gosto que você me chame de 'mano'! Você é a minha irmã! -diz Naruto feliz e sorrindo.

-É você tem razão maninho. -concorda Naruko sorrindo. -Preste atenção. Eu vou te passar todas as minhas técnicas e você vai memoriza-las com esse meu jutsu. Depois disso você corre. Corra o máximo que você puder e volte. Não sai de Konoha por nada nesse mundo viu? Pelo menos por enquanto. Vou sentir a sua falta.

-Eu nunca mais vou te ver? -pergunta Naruto triste.

-Quem sabe? Está pronto?

-Sim!

-Elemento vento, Shiruakakyou no jutsu!

X

Gaara estava voltando quando encontra Lee no caminho.

-Olá Kazekage-sama! -diz Lee animado.

-Oi. -cumprimenta Gaara simplesmente e indo embora.

-Eu vou fazer biscoitos hoje de novo. A Sakura-san me ensinou uma receita que sei que o senhor vai gostar.

-Duvido.

-Eu farei de tudo para que o senhor goste Kazekage-sama!!! -berra Lee decidido pegando uma das mãos de Gaara. -Venha! Vamos a cozinha!!!

Gaara segue Lee que ainda segurava a sua mão. Um sorriso escapa de seus lábios. A presença de Lee sempre o animava, era bom ficar com ele mesmo que o outro tivesse as suas esquisitices de vez em quando.

-Pedi para Sakura-san anotar a receita nesse pedaço de papel. -diz Lee animado. Já tinha posto o avental amarelo com flores rosas e já tinha prendido o cabelo.

-Você gosta mesmo de cozinhar... -comenta desinteressado.

-Não! Eu só cozinho para as pessoas que eu gosto! -diz Lee.

Tanto Lee quanto Gaara ficam púrpuros de vergonha.

-É que...!!! Eu...!!! -Lee ficou tão desajeitado que deixou a Tigela com a massa do biscoito cair no chão sujando tudo. - Ah!!! Eu limpo!!!

-É pra isso que eu pago as empregadas sabia? -cometa Gaara disfarçando o quanto estava vermelho.

Lee limpa tudo e continua fazendo o biscoito só que agora em silêncio.

X

Sasuke havia acordou e meio drogue saiu de seu quarto, percebeu que sua segurança havia aumentado, por isso foi obrigado a dar uma surra em um de seus guardas, arrancar-lhe a roupa, pôr-lo em cima da sua cama e sair como se nada tivesse acontecido. Uma vez fora de Suna ele estava desprotegido e fora atacado por ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Naruto.

-Naruto? -perguntou ele.

-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruko, por favor, não me confunda com o meu irmão mais novo. Sasuke-kun você vai vir comigo. -diz Naruko fazendo um jutsu como elemento vento.

"Irmã do Naruto? Isso só pode ser brincadeira..." pensou Sasuke desviando do ataque de Naruko. "Ele tá meio... Alguém deve ter drogado ele... Droga! Não gosto de lutar assim!!!" pensa Naruko.

X

Sakura entra no quarto de Sasuke para pôr uma segunda dose de tranqüilizante quando percebe que ele havia fugido. Todos começam a sair em busca do Uchiha.

Em Konoha Naruto havia chegado e logo fora para sua casa onde seria tratado. Tsunade havia mandado que Hinata tomasse conta dele.

-E como ele está Tsunade-sama? -pergunta Iruka observando Hinata cuidar de Naruto.

-Está bem. O veneno foi totalmente retirado, ele está apenas cansado e com um pouco de febre mais isso é o de menos. Seria bom ele ficar no hospital mais temo um ataque da akatsuki.

-E então o que faremos?- pergunta Iruka preocupado.

-Vamos deixá-lo descansar aqui. Eu mesma ficarei aqui com a Hinata.

-Certo. Posso ficar aqui também? -pergunta Iruka.

-Sim.

-Obrigado Tsunade-sama. -agradasse Iruka sorrindo.

X

Sasuke saca a Katana e Naruko se desvia de todos os ataques. Ela faz uma invocação e vento se junto em sua mão tomando a forma de uma espada.

A garota parte para lutar com Sasuke. "Ela é muito forte!" pensa Sasuke ativando o Sharingan. "Que legal!Não é a toa que o Orochimaru quer o corpo dele... " pensa Naruko se afastando de Sasuke que havia usado o chidori nagashi. "Preciso arrumar um jeito de me livrar dessa garota!!!" pensa Sasuke tentando pôr um genjutsu em Naruko. Ele entra na mente dela e vê que ela tinha libertado Naruto. Entretanto quando ele pensava que havia ganhado a luta, Naruko pôs nele um genjutsu ainda mais forte do que o que Sasuke havia posto nela.

-Bobo... -diz Naruko vendo Sasuke ficar inconsciente. -Eu odeio quando põe genjutsus em mim!

A garota iria pegar o Uchiha e ir embora quando percebe que há alguém se aproximando. Várias Kunais soa jogadas em sua direção fazendo-a se afastar de Sasuke.

-Não ouse por as mãos no Sasuke-kun!!! -grita Sakura que é seguida por milhares de homens. -O que?! Mas você...!!!

-Hnf. Digam ao Sasuke-kun que o meu irmão está bem e não me sigam!!! -"Tsc. Tenho que fugir..." pensa Naruko sorrindo, desaparecendo ao perceber que todos estavam surpresos demais para a seguirem.

4º (e ultimo) dia.

Shikamaru passeava com Temari em um oásis de Suna. Eles estavam olhando o céu juntos.

-Mas que besteira o Sasuke queria fazer!!!-diz Temari. -E quem diria que pelo Naruto?

-Parece que o Sasuke é o namorado do Naruto...

-Que?! Que desperdício...

-Você acha?

-Acho.

Eles se abraçam e ficam mais um tempo sem falar nada.

-Hoje é o ultimo dia que vamos ficar assim né? -pergunta Temari que já sabia da resposta.

-Provavelmente.

-Me beija. -manda Temari.

Shikamaru a beija intensamente, ele achava que a única coisa da qual ele não tinha preguiça era de fazer isso. Ele se deita sobre Temari e desce os beijos para o pescoço da garota.

-Shika... Vamos... Deixar isso pra de noite. -pede Temari.

-Você é tão problemática...

X

Naruto havia conseguido chegar em Konoha sem ser aprisionado de novo. Agora ele estava em seu apartamento sendo tratado por Tsunade e sua nova pupila: Hinata. Como seu estado com a Akatsuki era crítico, ele não pôde ser internado no hospital, até por que seus ferimentos estavam parcialmente curados. Naruko era boa com aquilo.

Hinata cuidava dele enquanto Tsunade resolvia um assunto importante no seu escritório e Iruka dormia tranquilamente. A febre de Naruto estava mais baixa e a Hyuuga ao ver Naruto dormir tão profundamente acariciou o rosto dele muito timidamente, ficando vermelha logo em seguida.

O enfermo despertou deparando-se com a Hyuuga acariciando seu rosto deixando-a a beira de um desmaio.

-Hinata-chan?O que você esta fazendo?-indagou ele assim que despertou. A garota não tinha voz para responder e com o rosto púrpura de vergonha ela tentou responder.

-E-eu estava vendo se você continuava com febre Naruto-kun...

-Você está cuidando de mim?

-S-sim.

-Obrigado!-agradeceu ele dando a menina um belo sorriso deixando-a constrangida.

-Por nada.

-Que dia é hoje?

-Hoje é sexta-feira. Por quê?

"Então hoje aquele baka vai voltar!!!" pensou Naruto muito feliz.

-Por nada não. Me espere aqui Hinata-chan que e vou preparar o nosso café da manhã!-disse Naruto tentando se levantar.

-Espere Naruto-kun você não deve levantar-se!-tentou avisar Hinata.

Naruto caiu no chão com tudo. Hinata o ajudou a se levantar ruborizando muito. Naruto lembrou-se da conversa com Sasuke de que Hinata sempre ficava vermelha na sua frente. Resolveu indagá-la a respeito disso.

-Hinata... Porque você sempre age desse jeito na minha frente?

-De-desse jeito co-como?-indagou ela de volta muito mais vermelha do que antes. Mexia os dedos com maior intensidade.

-Assim! Nervosa, mal consegue me encarar e sempre fica muito vermelha, pelo menos foi o que o Sas...!!!-Naruto tampou a boca. Quase que iria falar de Sasuke para Hinata. E tinha certeza que o namorado iria ficar com muita raiva se contasse isso para alguém.

-Sas?- perguntou Hinata com voz baixa

-E-eu quis dizer Sae!!!-justificou-se Naruto rápido envergonhando-se. -Mais não mude de assunto! Por que você age assim comigo?

-É que... Eu... Eu! -tentou dizer Hinata mexendo os dedos nervosamente, não conseguia falar alta e muito menos encarar Naruto. - Go-gos-gosto de você Naruto-kun...!

-Como? Eu não escutei o que você disse. -afirmou Naruto se aproximando de Hinata deixando-a em um estado de profundo nervosismo.

-EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!!!-gritou ela tampando a boca logo em seguida morrendo de vergonha. Depois disso, não conseguiu nem chegar perto de Naruto que ficara extremamente desconcertado com aquilo. Depois de um tempo em silencio ele falou:

-Eu sinto muito, mas eu não sinto o mesmo por você. Eu... Amo outra pessoa e ela vai chegar hoje.

-E-eu sei di-disso Na-Naruto-kun... Sempre soube. -disse Hinata olhando o chão envergonha e triste a lembrar-se de Sakura.

-Eu sinto muito mesmo. -disse Naruto triste. -Sei bem o que sente. Sei o que é sofrer por um amor não-correspondido... Só que não dá...

-Nã-não se preocupe Naruto-kun, ser sua amiga já é o bastante.

-E isso não vai te fazer sofrer ainda mais?-indagou Naruto preocupado e encarando Hinata.

-Eu tenho que tentar. Pelo menos eu tendo a sua amizade eu me sinto mais forte, muitas coisas boas me aconteceram por sua culpa e. -disse Hinata se atrapalhando toda. Naruto apenas sorri e diz.

-Tudo bem eu já entendi. Amigos?-ele diz estendendo a mão que Hinata aperta dizendo:

-Amigos...

O momento seria perfeito se não fosse o estomago de Naruto reclamar por comida. Hinata sorriu de leve deixando Naruto meio constrangido.

-Eu vou trazer o seu café Naruto-kun.

X

Enquanto isso acontecia em Konoha em Suna chovia fortemente o que era muito difícil de acontecer naquela época do ano. Sasuke ainda estava meio dopado pelo genjutsu de Naruko. Sakura resolveu se passar por Naruto só para ter certeza dos sentimos do Uchiha e, nem que fosse só por uma última vez, ela queria sentir o gosto dos lábios dele. Mesmo que o outro pensasse que se tratava de um idiota como Naruto

Quando a menina entrou no quarto viu que Sasuke dormia tranquilamente ainda, ela foi e se sentou na cama ao seu lado acariciando seu rosto de leve. Isso fez com que Sasuke despertasse. Lentamente ele foi recuperando a visão e ao ver Naruto ao seu lado preocupou-se e muito desajeitadamente, para um Uchiha, se levantou.

-Naruto!!! O que você tá fazendo aqui? E quem é aquela doida que se diz sua irmã?

-Não agüentei ficar muito tempo longe de você... -disse Sakura exatamente como Naruto diria. -Que irmã?

Sasuke o observou por um instante desconfiado, mas se acalmou logo e se sentou na cama.

-Eu tinha ouvido de Kakashi que você tinha sido capturado pela akatsuki... Aconteceu algo na sua volta para Konoha?

-Bem... Sim eu fui preso e fugi. Daí eu vim pra cá te ver!

-Você não devia fazer essas coisas. -recamou Sasuke. -Você estaria mais seguro em Konoha!

-Mas Sasuke não foi você que brigou ontem com o Kakashi, com o Iamato Taishou e o Sai-kun!-reclamou Sakura causando muita desconfiança em Sasuke.

"O Naruto não saberia uma coisa dessas... Além disso, ele iria falar comigo sobre eu ter sido tão grosso quando ele só tava tentando me ajudar..." Pensou Sasuke.

-Mais vamos deixar isso pra lá... Se você gostasse mesmo de mim me beijava!

-Mas eu gosto. Na verdade eu amo. -respondeu Sasuke fazendo Sakura chorar. "Definitivamente, esse não é o Naruto...".

-Felicidade. -respondeu ela mentindo seus verdadeiros sentimentos "Naruto!!! Você me paga quando voltarmos!!!" pensou enquanto aproximava seu rosto no de Sasuke.

-Deixa eu ser mais claro. Eu só amo o Naruto. Perca as esperanças comigo Sakura. Agora saia daqui.

-O-o- o que você está dizendo Sasuke! Sou eu o Naruto! Ficou louco?-tentou enganar Sakura enquanto Sasuke se distanciava dela.

-Pare com este teatrinho Sakura.

Sakura voltou ao normal entristecendo-se.

-Desde quando você sabe.

-Já faz um tempo.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Sakura começou a chorar de novo.

-Você... Não estava brincando quando disse que amava o Naruto não é?

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por um tempo e sem encarar a menina.

-Mais eu não... Consigo deixar de te amar... Nunca vou desistir de você! Eu te amo Sasuke-kun! Nunca te esqueci nem mesmo por um minuto sequer! Eu te amo...!

-Você é quem sabe... -respondeu Sasuke friamente virando-se para encará-la. -Agora saia daqui.

Sakura saiu dali muito triste ao fechar a porta do quarto de Sasuke escorregou por ela chorando

-Sakura. -diz Sai.

-Me deixa em paz Sai. -pede Sakura se levantando.

Sai vai até Sakura e abraça por trás dizendo no ouvido dela:

-Me deixa cuidar de você. Sakura eu... Gosto de você. Foi por isso que eu te beijei naquele dia. Fica comigo.

Sakura se vira e encara Sai que limpa uma de sua lágrimas.

-Fica comigo Sakura...

Dizendo isso ele beija Sakura a conduzindo para o seu quarto.

X

Na cozinha...

-Hoje nós vamos fazer diferente Gaara-kun! -diz Lee levando a bandeja de biscoitos para a sacada.

-Que seja mais se você não me der essa bandeja de biscoitos pode se considerar um homem morto! -reclama Gaara.

-Não seja tão mal Gaara-kun.

-Não venha se deprimir pro meu lado. De deprimido basta eu. -diz Gaara pegando um biscoito.

-Como assim só você? Gaara-kun?

-Eu... Não tive um infância muito feliz por ser um demônio, e depois me apaixonei por um idiota que nem repara nisso e é só disso que você deve saber. -diz Gaara.

Lee nem soube como mais em um instante ele estava sentado comendo biscoitos e no outro ele estava beijando Gaara.

-Per-perdão Gaara-sama eu!!! -diz Lee constrangido.

-Pensei que não ia fazer isso nunca. -diz Gaara puxando Lee para um beijo ardente deitando-o no chão.

Lee apenas se deixou levar. Ambos aproveitavam cada milésimo de segundo daquele beijo. Não se importavam se alguém os veria, o que importava era que eles tinham que aproveitar aquele instante.

De repente ambos queriam bem mais do que um beijo. Eles se encaram por um momento e quando Lee ia dizer alguma coisa Gaara pôs dois dedos sobre sua boca dizendo:

-Não fale, só faça...

Lee virou-se ficando encima de Gaara e voltou a beijar-lo, descendo seus beijos pelo pescoço do Kazekage que arranhava a sua nuca. Com as mãos Lee tirava lentamente as roupas de Gaara.

Naquele momento Gaara nunca havia sido tão feliz. Não importava o amanhã, só importava o agora. Fora nesse instante que Lee concluiu uma coisa: "Eu... Amo Gaara-sama..." pensou ele enquanto via seu amante sem a parte de cima de suas vestimentas. "Eu o quero sempre só para mim... Para sempre..."

X

Ainda eram cinco horas e Sakura estava acordada vendo o corpo nu de Sai. Ele era perfeito, perfeito demais para alguém como ela que não sabia ao certo o que sentia. Ela deu um último beijo e Sai e se vestiu indo embora para seu quarto. Lee via o corpo de Gaara e ainda pensava que estava sonhando. Aquilo era muita esmola para alguém como ele, ele vestiu-se e ajudou Gaara a fazer o mesmo, só que sem acordar Kazekage. Lee pegou Gaara no colo e o deixou sentado no escritório. Sasuke contava as horas para ver Naruto, mal podendo esconder a sua alegria.

Mal dando 6 horas todos partiram. "Droga!" pensa Gaara "Nem me despedi do Lee... Mais eu vou guardar na memória a noite que passamos..." pensava ele.

-Tá sorrindo por que Gaara? -pergunta Kankuro.

-Por nada.

-Você nunca ri por nada. -teima Temari.

-Por que vocês não me deixam trabalhar e cuidam das suas vidas?

X

Depois de três dias de viagem eles chegam em Konoha por volta do amanhecer. Kakashi Foi logo bater na casa de Iruka.

-Cheguei! -diz Kakashi animado.

-Seja bem vindo.

Kakashi abaixa a máscara para tentar beijar Iruka quando este o impede.

-Só quando você falar com Naruto.

-Mais eu tô carente! -justifica-se Kakashi fazendo uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Sem mais Kakashi!

X

Shikamaru tinha ido para o lugar onde gostava de ver nuvens se recordando da noite com Temari quando vê que Ino o esperava.

-Bem vindo de volta!

X

Sasuke se informou com Tsunade onde Naruto estava e ao saber que o outro estava em casa saiu do hospital o mais rápido que podia, chegando lá deparou-se com Naruto adormecido. Ficou a observá-lo e depositou-lhe um beijo de leve para que este não acordasse.

-Estava me perguntando... Por que você demorou tanto?-perguntou Naruto abrindo os olhos.

-Fingido. -retrucou Sasuke deitando-se na cama. Enquanto Naruto apenas sorria. -Você está bem?

-Agora me sinto bem melhor.

-Naruto... Sobre aquele dia eu...

Naruto põe dos dedos sobre a boca de Sasuke e diz:

-Não importa mais... Quer que eu te prove? -acrescentou Naruto malicioso.

-Não fale isso ou eu posso aceitar...

-Ficou com medo? -provocou Naruto.

Sasuke não resistiu mais ao desejo e ele e Naruto se entregaram um ao outro novamente. Ambos pensando em como se gostavam um e que nunca queriam se separar de novo. Ao fim de tudo Naruto abraçou Sasuke e disse:

-Senti sua falta.

-Também.

Depois disso eles o telefone toca.

-É a sua vez. -diz Naruto mandando Sasuke ir atender ao telefone.

-Mas eu acabei de chegar de viagem!

-Por isso é a sua vez...

Sem escolha Sasuke vai atender o telefone.

-É pra você.

Naruto atende e vê que é Kakashi.

-Que conversa?

_**Besteirol de fim de cap.**_

Itanaru

SASUKE: Droga!!! O Itachi tá se engraçando de novo com o Naruto ÒÓ

ITACHI: (com a capa da akatsuki aberta para Naruto)

NARUTO: (bem perto de Itachi)

SASUKE: Pode ir parando Itachi!!! ÒÓ

ITACHI: (se vira e mostra uma coleção de relógios falsos na capa) O que? -/.\-

NARUTO? Q q se axa Sasuke qual eu levo? n.n o Itachi faz mó desconto!!! XD

ITACHI: Tb vou te dar um desconto mano!"!1 XD

SASUKE: X.X

FeH-Chan

LEE: Emo? T.T

GIZA: Ele n é emo não. Apenas sofre de TPM do tipo G n.n

GAA: Ele virou mulher? ¬¬ (pensando: "pelo - deixo de ser uke u.u")

NARUTO: Mulher!!! XD

GIZA: Não!!! ÒÓ

NARUTO: Então o que? -.-

GIZA: Trauma Pós Menosprezo do Gaara

GAARA: '¬¬ (pensando: "Droga... ¬¬")

Mandy Lua

SASUKE: N tinha pensado por esse lado!!! OO

ITACHI: Sem querer te fiz um favor... ¬¬

NARUTO: So imã de Uchiha? oO

UCHIHAS: Hai!!! u.u

NARUTO: OO

SAKURA: Magoei T.T

SASUKE: Concordo é um suplicio fazer par c/ a Sakura u.u

GIZA: N posso matar ninguem na 1 part da fic. n.n e a distancia é boa pra apimentar um relacionamento n.n

SASUKE: Mentira! O q vc quer é me fazer sofrer msmo ¬¬

GIZA: n.n

Nizu

GIZA: Se preocupa não n.n Num vo mudar o casal inicial+ n nego que adoro Itanaru ¬

SASUKE: Menos mal u.u

ITACHI: Então vo fica pra titio? T.T

GIZA: Arrumo alguém bem parecido c/ o Naru-chan pra vc n.n

ITACHI: É bom msmo Ù.Ú

GIZA: Até essa pessoa morrer n.n

ITACHI: ÒÓ

Nicky sama

GIZA: Sou da msma opinião. AMO MTO Sasunaru e ADORO Itanaru n.n

SASUKE: Loucas ¬¬

ITACHI: Vc tá é c/ ciúmes isso sim u.u

INO: O Shika tá em perigo? OO (puf! caí desmaiada)

GIZA: Sim o Mike é inspirado no Mika-chan ele é meu personagem favorito n.n!!! sabe como é, tava no meu pc ouvindo Knife of romance, música tema de Angel e daí surgiu à idéia n.n. Eu coleciono Angel, sei bem quem são as figuras -.n

Hyuuga-kun

GIZA:Sempre que der eu vou por n.n

ITACHI: Oba!!! XD

SASUKE: Droga ¬¬

NARUTO: É desse jeito que eu atraio Uchihas? oO

GIZA:Sim! é tão fofo eles brigando por vc n///n

NARUTO: º///º

Akai Naoko

GIZA: Sem problemas o importante é q vc tá gostando -.n

SASUKE: O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? u.u

NARUTO: Magoou os meus sentimentos preferindo o Orochimaru do que eu T.T

SAKURA: Traiu Konoha e se desfez de seus amigos T.T

SAI: Quis matar o Naruto qndo fomos te buscar n.n

SASUKE: Tá... já entendi... ¬¬

Uchiha Danii-chan

GIZA: E n é msmo ¬

ITACHI: Se somos fofos pq n nos põe juntos? XD

GIZA: uma coisa é ser fofo, outra coisa é eu AMAR sasunaru u.u

ITACHI: Vo ficar pra titio... ¬¬

GIZA: E o Sasuke qndo perto do Itachi fica mto + estúpido do q o normal u.u

SASUKE: É sério msmo que eu sou seu personagem favorito? oO

yue-chan

GAARA: (manda areia atacar yue-chan)

GIZA: Nem ouse matar os leitores. ÒÓ

GAARA: senão o quê? ¬¬

GIZA: Faço o Lee virar um padre ¬¬ Tb prefiro fazer tortura psicológica no Sasuke n.n

SASUKE: OO

GIZA: Dói + n.n. Que bom q vc tá gostando da fic n///n. N se preocupe c/ os deveres! Eu dou um jeito de continuar a fic e fazer eles -.n

**Bom, queria fazer 1 aviso mto importante. A 1º fase da fic está completa!!! o T.T**

**E pra começar a 2º part c/ chave de ouro... (som de tambores) O prox cap vai ter um bônus!!! . Sabe aquela pergunta básica que vc queria fazer p/ algum personagem? Pois é! O seu personagem vai ser obrigado a responder! -ou então eu abaixo o salário e juro fazer + campanhas de sofrimento u.u - Por isso... Deixem reviews!!! .**

**Té a próxima n.n**


	6. Peraí? Nós estamos o quê?

**É um sucesso!!!! A campanha: Faça o mundo + feliz!!! Faça o Sasuke sofrer!!! . Abalou o mundo!!! Espalhem essa campanha!!!! n.n**

**SASUKE: Ainda insiste nisso??? ÒÓ**

**Aceito sugestões! Agora o cap n.n (cap de hj nonsense total 'u.u) **

**_Bônus de começo de saga!!!_**

_Responda ou tenha seu salário abaixado ou msmo uma morte lenta e dolorosa pela autora!!!_

_Com a apresentação de Ivy-chan! -.n_

_IVY-CHAN: Bom, a Brilho… XD_

_GIZA: (escrevendo o novo cap da fic) Ei!!! eu tô ouvindo!!!! ÒÓ Só pra constar a Ivy é minha amiga e parceira em idéias nas fics. Algum dia ela ainda vai escrever fics e terminar de ler essa fic minha 'u.u_

_IVY-CHAN: Isso... Joga na cara '¬¬_

_SASUKE: Começamos bem hein... '¬¬_

_GIZA: Deixa de ser chato Sasuke. -.-_

_IVY-CHAN: Ele é sempre assim tão... -.-_

_SAI: Rabugento? n.n_

_IVY-CHAN: É n.n_

_GIZA: Podes crer que sim u.u + começa logo essa entrevista sim? 'u.u_

_IVY-CHAN: Ah!!! Sim XP Então… Lee!!! Qual é o seu fetiche? ;D_

_LEE: E-eu... Bem, eu gosto muito quando o Gaara-sama fica no meu quarto deitado na cama comendo biscoitos com um bigode de leite. Ele fica tão kawai!!!! n///n Ou então quando ele está sendo protegido pela areia que ele faz aquela cara sexy. ;D_

_GAARA: Lee!!! Seu dedo duro!!! ÒÓ_

_IVY-CHAN: Continuando o 'responda ou tenha seu salario abaixado ou mesmo uma morte lenta e dolorosa pela autora'... n.n_

_GIZA: Tb n precisa continuar com o titulo u.u_

_IVY-CHAN: Chata! XP Próxima pergunta. Sasuke qual o motivo de você no começo ter trocado o Naru-kun pela cobra? n.n_

_SASUKE: Sem comentários... '¬¬_

_ITACHI: Pq ele foi burro msmo... n/.\n_

_SASUKE: u///u_

_IVY-CHAN: Existe algum castigo pior do que ficar com a Sakura? Embore eu goste de ver imagens suas com ela n.n_

_SAKURA: Vc gosta da gente juntos??? OO_

_IVY-CHAN: Só das imagens 'n.n por culpa dessa autora eu passei a gostar de Sasunaru u///u + responde logo ô Sasuke!!! ÒÓ_

_SASUKE: Tem uma coisa sim u.u Me botar de par com o Orochimaru. Coisa + nojenta que isso ainda n inventaram u.u_

_GIZA e IVY-CHAN: (imaginando Sasuke beijando Orochimaru) Ecaaa x.x_

_IVY-CHAN: B-Bom!!! (suando frio) Vamos continuar!!! Hinata!!! Quando vc vai ficar com o Neji? n.n_

_HINATA: Is-isso só a autora sabe n////n_

_GIZA: (digitando o cap no pc) Logo._

_IVY-CHAN: Próximo! Gaara!!! Vc prefere ser uke ou seme? n///n_

_GAARA: Seme!!!!! ÒÓ_

_IVY-CHAN: É… combina. Apesar de eu achar que a bri... (recebe olhar mortal da autora) Da gi-chan ter exagerado, qual é o seu tipo favorito de biscoitos?_

_GAARA: Tipo cookie de baunilha com gotas de chocolate. u.u_

_IVY-CHAN: É msmo mto gostoso n.n_

_GIZA: Não converse com os personagens... ¬¬_

_IVY-CHAN: ÒÓ Continuando Ù.Ú Shika vc... OO... É um pervertido que só n tem preguiça de fazer 'aquilo'??? oO_

_SHIKAMARU: Isso é mto problematico... Qndo vc começa n quer parar u.u_

_IVY-CHAN: Ô gi qué que se andou escrevendo? OO_

_GIZA: Se vc passasse do cap um da fic saberia¬¬ ... Que tipo de amiga vc é hein? -.-_

_IVY-CHAN: Do tipo do Itachi n.n_

_ITACHI: n/.\n_

_GIZA E SASUKE: Credo!!! ÒÓ_

_IVY-CHAN+ voltando ao assunto principal... Temari! Diga o que vc acha de ficar sem o shika?! n.n_

_TEMARI: eu quero matar a autora. só isso u.u_

_GIZA: É assim que espera me convencer de ficar com o Shika? ¬¬ (digitando: "E temari morre com uma espada atravess...")_

_TEMARI: (lê o que tá digitado) Foi mal... ¬¬_

_GIZA: Melhor... n.n (deleta o que tá digitado)_

_IVY-CHAN: Deixando este leve 'atrito' vamos continuar!!! Sakura! Como vc se sente ao ouvir q é mto odiada tanto pelos q torcem por Sasunaru tanto pelos q te odeiam por ser inutil? n.n_

_SAKURA: É mto dificil u.u Eu já nem sou tão inutil assim!!!! É errado uma mulher se esforçar pra ficar c/ a pessoa q ela ama? T.T Eu amo mto o Sasuke-kun e por isso q kero ficar c/ ele + ninguem me entende!!! T.T (deprime em um canto)_

_IVY-CHAN: É + eu e a gi gostamos de vc... Só n c/ o Sasuke. u.u Bem! n.n Vamos continuar! Sai vc usa cosplay de Sasuke pra ficar c/ a Sakura? oO_

_SAI: Às vezes ela me obriga n.n_

_IVY-CHAN: Poxa!!! Pq??? Vc é tão legal+ meu preferido ainda é o Kakashi u.u_

_GIZA: Só por causa q o dublador dele é o do gatissimo Yuki Eire ¬ (personagem favorito de gravitation ao lado do fofo do Ryuuichi e do proprio Shuuichi)_

_IVY-CHAN: Em parte..._

_SAI: sem problema + axo q a sakura tem 1 parafuso a menos na cabeça dela n.n_

_SAKURA: Tô ouvindo!!! ÒÓ_

_IVY-CHAN: Falando no kakashi... Eu te adoro!!!!! n////n_

_KAKAHI: (lendo paraíso icha icha) hun? n.n_

_IVY-CHAN: A pergunta vai pra vc n.n Como o Naruto reagiu ao saber de vc c/ o Iruka? Ele gostou de saber q vc virou parente dele? u.u, num gosto desse casal ¬¬_

_KAKASHI: pq??? o iruka-sensei é tão fofo! n.n é bom de ca...!!! n.n_

_IRUKA: (soco no kakashi) cale-se u////u_

_KAKASHI: x.x_

_GIZA: as respostas das perguntas serão respondidas nesse cap -.n_

_IVY-CHAN: Próxima! Jiraya e Tsunade! Vcs já... OO... Gi!!!! Qtos casais fizeram 'isso'? OO_

_GIZA: se vc parar de enrolar e ler a fic vai saber n.n sem contar q vc msma disse q n gosta de spoilers ¬¬_

_JIRAYA: Já sim qndo eramos + novos XD_

_TSUNADE: Eu tava tão bebada q n lembro u.u_

_IVY-CHAN: OO e diz q n escreve lemon ¬¬_

_GIZA: e n escrevo ÒÓ!!! tenho vergonha u///u_

_IVY-CHAN: Sei... ¬¬ + continuando!!! Itachi, vc ficou feliz de n ficar pra titio na fic? n.n_

_ITACHI: obviu que... eu sei lá. -/.\-_

_IVY-CHAN: ué? pq? -.-_

_ITACHI: É q a Naruko é uma gata, irmã do meu cunhado e tal + é uma fera!!! Se eu paquerar alguma outra mulher ela é capaz de me matar!!!!_

_NARUKO: Ainda bem q vc sabe n.n_

_IVY-CHAN: Naruko… vc n ficou c/ raiva do itachi te confundir tanto c/ o Naruto?_

_NARUKO: N mto. + se ele se engraçar pro meu irmão na minha frente... ÒÓ_

_ITACHI: (engole um seco)_

_IVY-CHAN: Pro Sasuke. É verdade q qndo vc treinou c/ o Kakashi vc lia o paraíso icha icha imaginando o naruto fazendo aquilo c/ vc? n.n_

_SASUKE: O///O_

_NARUTO: N vai responder? n.n (mantendo uma kunai nas costas de Sasuke)_

_SASUKE: é logico q n!!! n.n (pensando: "Sim.")_

_IVY-CHAN: É verdade Kakashi que vc já teve um caso com o Obito? n.n_

_KAKASHI: Sim._

_IVY-CHAN: Vc n fica c/ciumes do Kakashi Iruka? oO_

_IRUKA: N. Se ele teve algum relacionamento no passado isso n é + importante agora._

_IVY-CHAN: Naruko como vc transformo o Itachi em um PM? (pau-mandado)_

_ITACHI: Eu n sou um pau mandado! ÒÓ_

_NARUKO: Itachi!!! Faz um ramem pra mim? (carinha de cão abandonado)_

_ITACHI: De porco certo? Tô indo n/.\n_

_NARUKO: Assim -.n_

_IVY-CHAN: Pro Jiraya e pro Sasuke. Vcs já comeram a cobra do Orochimaru? (cara de santa) n.n_

_GIZA: Olha as perguntas de duplo sentido... ¬¬_

_JIRAYA, SASUKE: DEUS QUE ME LIVRE!!!!QUEM PERGUNTOU ISSO? ÒÓ_

_IVY-CHAN: Pro Neji e pra Tenten!!! O q vc acha das fics q vc ficam juntos? n.n_

_NEJI: N penso nada em especial, a n ser q a Tenten teve sorte de ficar c/ um cara como eu ¬¬_

_IVY-CHAN: Esse é sempre metido msmo_

_NEJI: ÒÓ_

_TENTEN: Eu tb n penso nada em especial Pelo - n fico pra titia n.n_

_IVY-CHAN: Ino! O q vc acha do casal gaara e ino?_

_INO: Perfeito! Eu fico famosa, rica e ainda caso comum dos bonitões do anime n.n_

_GAARA: Fora de cogitação u.u_

_IVY-CHAN: e aqui enceramos + uma entrevista já que a bri..._

_GIZA: SE ME CHAMR DE BRILHO VOU TE CHAMR DE IGUANA PRA VER SE VC GOSTA!!!!!! ÒÓ_

_IVY-CHAN: -.-_

_TODOS: (pensando: "Melhor n deixar ela brava! OO) n.n_

_IVY-CHAN: Té a proxima._

**-Capitulo 6-**

_Peraí? Nós estamos o quê?_

-Tá, amanhã né? Tchau. -diz Naruto desligando o telefone.

-O que ele queria? -pergunta Sasuke.

-Disse que ele e o Iruka-sensei precisavam falar comigo.

-Deve ser do namoro deles... -comenta Sasuke pensando em dar um beijo em Naruto que põe um travesseiro na frente deles.

-Que namoro?

-O que você tá fazendo Dobe?

-Que namoro?

-Kakashi e Iruka estão namorando.

-O QUÊEEE???? E VOCÊ SABIA E NÃO ME CONTOU NADA??? -berrou Naruto expulsando Sasuke da cama tacando tudo o que podia no Uchiha.

-Fiquei sabendo há pouco tempo também! Vê se pára de tacar essas coisas em mim!!! Ai!!! Isso doeu!!! -Naruto havia atirado um porta-retrato em Sasuke, machucando a testa dele.

-Quanto tempo? -pergunta Naruto parando de tacar coisas em Sasuke, mas mantendo o olhar assassino.

-No dia que fizemos pela primeira vez.

Naruto volta a tacar tudo o que encontra em Sasuke de novo.

-Faz muito tempo!!!

-Dobe e como você esperava que eu te contasse com a viagem?

-Ah é... -diz Naruto parando de tacar os objetos. -Desculpa!

Naruto coça a cabeça constrangido, logo deitando-se na cama comportado. "Você tem um sério problema de comportamento, sabia?" pensa Sasuke se deitando cauteloso ao lado de Naruto.

-Você tá sangrando! -exclama Naruto.

Ele se aproxima de Sasuke que fecha os olhos receoso de levar outro objeto na cara. Mas, Naruto apenas lambeu o ferimento lhe dando um beijinho depois. Sasuke beija Naruto novamente.

-Amo você. -diz Sasuke. -Sempre...

Naruto arregalou os olhos de felicidade e Sasuke o beijou de novo.

-Eu também Sasuke... -disse Naruto corado. -Vamos fazer algo diferente?

-O que você quer fazer?

Naruto usa o hengue no jutsu e se transforma na linda garota que sempre fazia os homens sangrarem pelo nariz.

-O que você quer fazer comigo Sasuke-kun? -pergunta manhoso provocando um sorriso de canto de Sasuke.

X

Enquanto isso na casa de Iruka.

-Como será que ele vai reagir? -perguntava Iruka nervoso andando de um lado para outro.

-Por que você não se acalma? Eu posso fazer uma massagem em você...

Iruka taca um sapato na cara de Kakashi.

-Você só pensa 'naquilo' Kakashi!!! -grita Iruka envergonhado e com um pouco de raiva.

Ele conhecia Naruto, melhor do que qualquer um em Konoha e sabia que seu 'filho' adotivo não iria aceitar muito bem aquilo. Isso o preocupava, adorava Naruto como se este fosse seu filho e amava Kakashi profundamente.

-Se você não sabe, eu não penso só naquilo! Confie no Naruto, ele irá nos aceitar... Ele mesmo possui o mesmo tipo de relacionamento com que a gente só que com o Sasuke...

Kakashi havia voltado a ler a sua coleção e nem reparou na expressão que Iruka fez.

-Como é que é? -grita Iruka fuzilando Kakashi com o olhar. -O Naruto com o Uchiha Sasuke? E desde quando você disso?

-Já faz algum tempo... Hn? -Kakashi encara Iruka e se assusta.

Kakashi já havia se arrependido de ter falado aquilo. Ele era muito mais forte que Iruka, porém Iruka era a única pessoa na face da terra capaz de deixar-lo com medo e completamente entregue aos seus pés.

Iruka geralmente era gentil e carinhoso mais quando ficava com raiva... Era outra coisa e Kakashi sabia muito bem disso. A maneira que Iruka achava de fazer Kakashi fazer tudo o que queria era até simples: Nada de sexo pelo tempo que ele quisesse e se Kakashi fosse procurar isso com outra pessoa que fosse, mas que não esperasse poder chegar perto dele de novo.

Era por causa disso que Kakashi cada vez amava mais Iruka, as coisas sempre eram novas e nunca deixavam de ser uma aventura tão ou até mesmo melhor que as que ele lia no icha-icha.

-Bo-bom e-eu... É-e que...

-Por que você não me contou?

-É que eu não sabia que o sentimento do Sasuke pelo Naruto fosse correspondido...

Iruka olhou Kakashi desconfiado mais resolveu confiar nele. Mas, não negava que estava com um pouco de raiva por ser o último, a saber, de Sasuke e Naruto. Ele iria fazer um interrogatório com Sasuke para saber das intenções dele com Naruto no dia seguinte. Foi só por isso que ele conseguiu dormir naquela noite.

X

Itachi estava na sede da Akatsuki pensando em Naruto e no seu irmão. Uma lembrança vaga em sua cabeça que ele não sabia se era real ou não. A verdadeira origem de todo aquele inferno na sua vida.

_Itachi ainda estava na ANBU e investigava secretamente uma organização chamada akatsuki juntamente com seu amigo Shisui. Eles estavam separados, quando ele viu aquele que, provavelmente era o líder da organização criminosa._

_Ele sorrateiramente seguiu o homem, achando melhor não o atacar. Ele o seguiu por um caminho onde não havia ninguém e que era de difícil acesso até mesmo para um ninja. Havia passados alguns minutos nos quais ele seguia o líder. "Mais aonde será essa base?" pensa Itachi. Subitamente o alvo pára e Itachi se esconde._

_-Você é um garoto interessante... É um Uchiha? -pergunta o homem que Itachi perseguia._

"_Essa voz... Não pode ser!" pensa Itachi surpreso._

_-Saia daí. Eu já sei que você está me seguindo..._

_Sem escolha, Itachi é forçado a sair de seu esconderijo._

_-Bom garoto... Vejo que você é um ANBU bem novo. Deve ser muito forte... E pelos seus olhos posso ter certeza de que quer ser mais forte do que já é... O que acha de se juntar na minha organização? _

_O homem que falava mostrou seu rosto... Era uma figura que Itachi conhecia muito bem. _

_-Não...! Você?_

_-Por que a surpresa? Devo presumir pela sua máscara que você é o Itachi-kun... O que me diz da minha proposta? _

_Itachi tira sua máscara e ativa seu sharingan._

_-Não estou interessado. -respondeu Itachi._

_Ele se prepara para lutar. Mas, antes que ele desse conta, já fora atingido pelo jutso do inimigo que possuía olhos vermelhos ainda mais assustadores que o sharingan. Este também tinha um kanji de demônio um pouco acima do meio das sobrancelhas. _

_-Sabe... O clã Uzumaki é o clã mais poderoso de Konoha. Seus integrantes são 'anjos' de Deus que podem se transformarem em 'demônios' capazes de 'dominar' o mal. A minha condição é... _

Tudo eram fatos que Itachi não se lembrava muito bem. Todas às vezes que ele pensava no assunto o forte zumbido lhe perturbava. Era como se ele estivesse fazendo algo que não devia. Algo errado que mereça uma 'punição'.

-Então você estava aqui... -diz Naruko se aproximando dele.

A garota olhou Itachi e de cara percebeu o que se passava com ele. Ela se entristeceu, aquilo era a culpa 'daquele ser' que comandava tudo nas sombras. Naruko provavelmente era a única que sabia de grande parte da trama que estava sendo planejada. Ela se aproximou de Itachi e o abraçou. Ele mantinha o olhar focalizado no chão e sem erguer a cabeça mandou:

-Me largue.

-Você não tem culpa... -disse ela ainda o abraçando.

-Do que você tá falando?

-Não adianta tentar me enganar. Suas lágrimas de sangue já dizem tudo Itachi...

Itachi ergue a cabeça e encara Naruko. Pelo seu rosto escoriam lágrimas literalmente de sangue. Naruko apenas acariciou o rosto de Itachi e lhe beijou docemente nos lábios.

-Vai ficar tudo bem...

A garota sorriu meigamente e Itachi não pode evitar sorrir também. Não sabia o que podia ser aquilo que de repente começara a ver em Naruko mais era algo que o acalmava e lhe dava força. Ele se deixou abraçar pela garota que apenas ficou ao seu lado sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

"Nem que eu morra. Mas eu vou parar os planos desse cara!" pensa Naruko olhando a lua cheia ainda abraçando Itachi.

De um lugar não muito longe um vulto os observava. "Essa garota... Ela sabe de alguma coisa! Uma Uzumaki, não?" pensou esse vulto. "Ela pode atrapalhar!". O vulto desaparece tão rápido quanto apareceu.

"Tinha alguém aqui?" pensa Naruko assustada querendo se levantar.

-Não... -diz Itachi quando a garota fez menção de se levantar. -Fique aqui...

Naruko apenas olhou Itachi e deixou-se conduzir por ele em um beijo doce e lento. Dessa vez só tendo a lua como prova ela encerou o beijo e Itachi a abraçou. Ela disse no ouvido dele.

-Sei que ainda não me ama... Mais isso não muda o fato que eu amo você... Uchiha Itachi...

As palavras ecoaram na mente de Itachi. Eles se abraçaram e ficaram assim diante da lua cheia que parecia cúmplice dos casais que aos poucos se formavam lentamente...

X

No dia seguinte. O grande encontro de Kakashi e Iruka com Sasuke e Naruto. A cena parecia a de um faroeste: Naruto olhava desconfiado para Kakashi que apenas encarava de volta o pupilo. Por sua vez, Iruka olhava raivoso para Sasuke que apenas mostrava desinteresse pelo assunto, escondendo assim seu nervosismo. Agora era oficial: a entrevista com 'pai' do namorado e a entrevista com o 'namorado' do pai estavam iniciadas!

Um silêncio mortal e constrangedor pairava na casa de Iruka. Volta e meia Naruto mandava um olhar mortal para Kakashi. "Isso não tá nada bom. Me sinto como se o filho da minha namorada não quisessem um novo pai..." pensa Kakashi. Enquanto isso Iruka lançou um olhar mortal para Sasuke. "Que irritante! Nunca pensei que uma entrevista dessas poderia ser tão... Horrível!".

-Naruto o que você acha de comer um ramem? Eu pago! -diz Kakashi tentando comprar Naruto.

-Claro que aceito! -aceita Naruto. "Ah! Se aceito! Vou fazer você gastar todo o seu salário desse mês e do mês seguinte pagando o que eu for comer!!!" pensa Naruto.

Eles saem deixando Iruka sozinho com Sasuke. Iruka dá outra olhada mortal em Sasuke. Sasuke agora estava aterrorizado. Entrevista com o pai adotivo de Naruto? Assim sem mais nem menos? Isso não ia prestar...

-Fale agora: Quais são as suas intenções com o Naruto!? Te advirto que se a resposta não me convencer vou fazer até o impossível pra que o Naruto deixe você!!!

-Bom é que eu...! -apesar de Sasuke querer disfarçar aquela conversa o estava deixando muito nervoso.

Ele preferiria ser torturado do que passar por aquilo.

-Você não está sendo convincente Sasuke-kun...

-Eu... -Sasuke engole um seco. "Acalme-se! Você é um Uchiha! Você consegue!" pensa Sasuke respirando fundo.

-E então? Não vai dizer? -Iruka mantinha um sorriso falso que estava ou mesmo tempo irritando e deixando Sasuke ainda mais nervoso.

"Tô ferrado!" pensou Sasuke antes de responder.

X

Na barraquinha do Ichirako no ramem...

Kakashi tinha certeza que fora uma péssima idéia trazer Naruto para comer. Ele olhava a quantidade que ramem que o discípulo estava comendo passando a olhar a carteira para ver se tinha dinheiro o suficiente.

-Não exagere Naruto... -pediu ele sem jeito. Não tinha muito dinheiro ali.

-Oras! Não foi você que me convidou? -disse Naruto maligno.

"Isso não está nada bom..." pensou Kakashi achando que tinha um enorme problema.

-Naruto...

-O que é? 'Sensei'? -Naruto carregou de cinismo a palavra 'sensei'.

-É bom que você aceite o meu relacionamento com Iruka.

-Isso é uma ameaça? Está tão desesperado assim 'sensei'? -Naruto estava irreconhecível tamanho seu escarcéu em não aceitar a entrada de Kakashi para a 'sua família'.

-Eu amo Iruka quer você queira ou não Naruto.

-E como posso confiar em alguém que se empolga com uma droga de livros hentai como esses que você lê? -pergunta Naruto acusando Kakashi.

"Oh céus! O que fiz para merecer isso?" pensa Kakashi.

X

Shikamaru estava andando ao lado de Chouji lhe dizendo (muito resumidamente) o que aconteceu em Suna.

-Nossa! Você e a Temari! Isso eu já até podia imaginar... Você vai ficar com ela? -pergunta Chouji.

-Não. Um namoro à distância é muito problemático... -responde Shikamaru desinteressado.

-Então você vai procurar outra garota para casar? -Chouji tinha a voz triste e olhava o chão.

Shikamaru estranhou o jeito de Chouji mais não comentou.

-Não sei. Tenho preguiça...

-Sei...

Eles caminharam um tempo em silêncio.

-E você como foi com a Ino? -pergunta Shikamaru.

-Sem sucesso. Ela se apaixonou por um cara que não dá pra eu competir...

-Quem?

-Você.

X

Hinata não havia ido treinar com o primo já fazia alguns dias. A Hokage a treinava na arte da medicina. A Hyuuga até tinha levava jeito. Seu pai estava começando achar que a filha ainda tinha chances de representar com orgulho a família principal dos Hyuuga pela grande capacidade desta em ser médica.

Estava fazendo um belo pôr-do-sol quando Hinata vê Neji ao longe treinando. Ele estava tão bonito... Mais no que ela estava pensando?! Já fazia algum tempo, desde que Naruto havia lhe dado o fora para ser mais exato, que ela olhava o primo de forma diferente.

Neji percebeu que Hinata o observava e decidiu se mostrar para ela. Hinata é claro, que não percebeu as intenções de Neji e apenas continuava observando o primo entorpecida. "Neji-nissan é incrível!" pensou ela ao observar cada movimento dele.

"Hinata... Você já esqueceu o Naruto?" pensa Neji que enrubesce ao observar mais diretamente a prima. Ele pára de treinar continuando a olhar Hinata. No momento que seus olhares se encontraram, algo mágico aconteceu. Um único sentimento que percorreu em seus corações.

Por vergonha Hinata correu em direção a sua casa, subiu correndo as escadas e se trancou em seu quarto. "O-o que foi is-isso?" pensou ela vermelha lembrando-se do rosto do primo. "Neji-nissan...".

"Hinata... Você...?" pensa Neji sorrindo.

X

Na semana seguinte. Sasuke e Naruto já haviam assumido o namoro em público chocando toda a Konoha, pois assim que eles assumiram Kakashi e Iruka também assumiram. Apesar das brigas, ambos se aceitaram e Naruto aprovou Kakashi como pai e Iruka aprovou Sasuke como genro. Todos olhavam estranho para eles quando passavam pela rua.

-Olha lá... São aqueles dois... -comentou uma mulher já de idade apontando Naruto e Sasuke.

-Eles formam um casal perfeito. Um traidor e um monstro! -zombou outra pessoa.

-Não fale isso! Podem prender você! Não vale a pena falar com esse tipo.

As pessoas sempre falavam isso quando eles passavam. Naruto encarava o chão tristemente e Sasuke percebeu.

-Não ligue para o que os outros dizem. Nós já sabíamos que enfrentaríamos esse tipo de coisa aconteceria. -diz Sasuke olhando feio para as pessoas que ainda comentavam.

-Eu sei... Mas não é por isso que isso deixa de doer menos...

Nesse instante uma sacada ruía e iria cair em cima das pessoas que falavam mal deles. Sasuke não fez absolutamente nada. Preferia até que eles morressem, pelo menos assim não fariam nenhum mal à Naruto, entretanto este correu e salvou todos ali.

-Você acha que ele fez de propósito para que nós mudássemos o que pensamos dele? -comentou alguém atrás de Sasuke.

-Deve ser...

-Querem calar a boca? Vocês julgam os outros, mas não se dão conta de seus próprios pecados. Por que não nos deixam em paz e cuidam de suas vidas? -grita Sasuke ativando o sharingan.

-Tudo bem Sasuke... Isso não me afeta mais... -diz Naruto sorrindo triste.

Sasuke não queria mais brigas que poderiam machucar a pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo. Sakura havia observado toda a cena em canto escondido. Aquela imagem machucou-lhe um pouco. Seus sentimentos eram muito confusos. Sabia que gostava de Sasuke mais ele amava Naruto. Sem contar... Sem contar que ela havia feito amor com Sai. Que ele a amava... Mas o que ela sentia por Sai?

-Sakura-san? -perguntou Lee.

-Ah! Olá Lee-san! -disse ela surpresa e ao mesmo tempo triste.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Sakura-san?

-É que eu...

-É com o Sai não é?

-É... Mais e você com o Gaara? -desviou Sakura.

-Nós...

Ambos ficam deprimidos.

-Parece que a gente não está se dando muito bem no amor não é Lee-san? -comenta Sakura começando andar. -Vamos conversar no escritório da hokage.

-Tem certeza de que podemos fazer isso?

-Claro!

X

Tsunade treinava Hinata num local mais afastado da cidade. Quando percebe que alguém vem se aproximando. Ela faz uma cara de desgosto quando descobre quem é a pessoa em questão: Jiraya.

-O que você quer aqui? -pergunta ela de modo autoritário.

Hinata se assusta e só aí percebe que havia outra pessoa ali. Jiraya sorri e acena descendo a árvore onde estava.

-Oi pra você também! -diz ele. -Outra discípula?

-É o que parece. Hinata continue treinando.

-Hai! -afirma a Hyuuga voltando a treinar.

Os mais velhos observam a Hyuuga voltar a Treinar por um tempo.

-Preciso falar à sos com você. -diz Jiraya.

-Não tenho tempo pra ficar falando de besteiras com você!

-É um assunto sério.

-E desde quando você ficou sério?

-E desde quando você está sóbria?

Eles se encaram com raiva. "Eu detesto ele! Sempre faz besteiras!" pensa Tsunade. "Detesto ela! Só espero não ganhar um tapa!" pensa Jiraya.

-Me respeita que eu sou a hokage!

-E daí? Sou sanim posso tanto quanto você.

-O que quer?

-Vamos pra outro lugar...

-Por quê? -Tsunade olha desconfiada para Jiraya e cruza os braços.

-Ela ainda está viva...

-Impossível. Eu mesma fiz o parto!

-Olhe...

Jiraya mostra uma foto da garota.

-Não pode ser...!!! -diz Tsunade chocada.

X

No escritório da Hokage.

Lee e Sakura haviam encontrado umas garrafas de saque e ambos esvaziaram todas. Eles estavam incrivelmente bêbados. Nenhum deles sabia o que dizia muito menos enxergavam direito.

-E agora... Gup... Desculpa... Eu tô aqui! Eu num sei nem o que quero! O Sasuke-kun ou a cópia dele?

-Mais tu mesma num disse que o Sasuke tá com o gup Naruto? Eu vou matar o Naruto! -diz Lee se levantando.

-Issu não vem ao caso... Pode ser qui eu queira fica com o Sai...

-Então... Eu vou trazer o Sai aqui na porrada!

Lee acaba caindo no chão de tão bêbado que tava. Sakura caí na gargalhada provocando Lee.

-O que você tá rindo? -Lee vira-se. Sua visão fica desfocada e quando finalmente ele consegue enxergar direito à primeira coisa que enxerga era Gaara. -Gaara-kun?

-Onde? Gup! -pergunta Sakura olhando ao redor pra ver se encontra Gaara. Ela faz as posses mais engraçadas por não se agüentar mais em pé. -Será que ainda tem sake por aqui? Acho que nós podemos pedir pro kazekage comprar mais bebidas né Lee...?

Lee vai até Sakura e quando ela se vira para encará-lo ele a beija. Lee se afasta para ter certeza de que beijou Gaara. Sakura encara o rosto desfocado na sua frente.

-Gup... Sai...?

Ela beija Lee que ainda pensa que ela é Gaara.

Em Suna o Kazekage se sente estranho desde que à fera verde de Konoha havia ido embora. Não agüentando mais ele realiza um jutso do qual uma veloz ave surgiu. Ele manda a ave procurar Lee. Os olhos daquela ave seriam os dele.

A ave voa indo diretamente para Konoha. Em pouco tempo o Kazekage encontrou Lee fazendo coisas que ele preferiria não ter visto, nunca. "Lee... 'Aquilo' não significou nada para você mesmo?" pensou Gaara se enchendo de raiva do ser de cabelos de tigela.

-Gaara? Aconteceu alguma coisa? -pergunta Temari.

-Não. -responde friamente o Kazekage.

X

Ino estava se arrumando. Depois de muito insistir ela conseguira finalmente convencer Shikamaru para sair com ela. "Eu farei com que você seja o meu namorado Shikamaru!" pensou ela se olhando no espelho. Ela vestia um vestido roxo sem muitos detalhes que se ajustava perfeitamente em seu corpo. Ela havia soltado os longos cabelos dourados e se sentou na cama.

"Quem diria que eu iria gostar tanto assim de você Shikamaru?" pensa ela lembrando do rosto de Shikamaru e nas suas brigas de antigamente.

Shikamaru rumava em direção à casa de Ino. Ele pensava se era verdade mesmo que Ino estava gostando dele. Achava que era uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto de Chouji. Mas... O que ele faria se fosse verdade? Ele parou enfrente da casa de Ino. Ele bate na porta.

"Ah! Ele chegou! Ele Chegou!" pensa Ino animada correndo para a sala. Shikamaru perdeu o ar ao ver Ino. "Não era uma brincadeira!" pensa ele boquiaberto. Ino estava deslumbrante. "O que farei?" pensou ele.

-Vamos? -perguntou ela sorrindo.

X

Já tinha um mês e algumas semanas de namoro. Todos em Konoha já haviam aceitado o relacionamento entre Sasuke e Naruto assim como o de Kakashi com Iruka. Entretanto Naruto, Sakura e Iruka começavam apresentar certos sintomas como: quedas de pressão, uma fome absurda seguida de enjôos, principalmente quando sentia cheiro de sangue ou de ramem de porco, no caso de Naruto. Sakura não sentia enjôo mais estava mais sensível que o normal e Iruka estava ficando preguiçoso, coisa que não era.

Sasuke e Kakashi estavam preocupados com aquilo. Kakashi já havia pedido para Iruka ir falar com Tsunade mais este dizia que não era nada e quanto a Sakura ela tinha uma noção do que podia ser aquilo mais custava a acreditar. Podia ser qualquer coisa menos aquilo que ela pensava!

Sasuke estava seriamente preocupado com aquilo. E o só não mandou Naruto pro hospital antes por que tinha ciúmes de Hinata que às vezes cuidava de Naruto. Entretanto em uma manhã quando Naruto e Sakura saíram correndo do treino para vomitar e logo depois desmaiaram sem motivo nenhum, o Uchiha engoliu o ciúme e o levou para o hospital. Só que Kakashi não o deixou ficar lá chamando-o para uma missão.

Tsunade ao examinar os sintomas de Naruto e Sakura não conseguia acreditar no que podia ser a tal doença.

-Sakura você sabe o que tem não? -pergunta Tsunade.

-Sim... -diz Tristemente a garota.

-Quem é o pai?

-Pai? -pergunta Naruto. -A Sakura-chan está grávida?

-Sim, Naruto eu estou... -Sakura não sabia quem era o pai. Podia ser tanto Lee quanto Sai.

A garota lembrava-se do susto que tomou no dia seguinte ao do porre. Ela e Lee estavam sem roupas no chão do escritório da Hokage ao lado de muitas garrafas vazias. Eles fizeram um escândalo por que não se lembravam nada do que tinham feito na noite anterior, mais o que as evidencias mostravam era que eles...

"Droga! O que eu posso fazer! Abortar? Não é uma vida!" pensa Sakura começando a chorar.

-Sakura-chan... -diz Naruto baixinho.

-Naruto... Você pode me deixar uma amostra de urina nesse recipiente? -pediu a hokage incrédula.

-Tá... Mas... Tsunade-obachan o quê que eu tenho?

-Te direi assim que houver a confirmação.

Sem entender nada Naruto saiu dali.

-Shisune vá até a farmácia e compre um teste de gravidez para mim. -mandou Tsunade.

-Quê? A senhora acha que o Naruto-kun também pode estar...?-indagou Shisune sem acreditar.

-Vá logo!

-Sim!

X

Neji observava Hinata treinando, certificou-se que ninguém o veria e se aproximou da garota. Ela estava no bairro Hyuuga, Tsunade a tinha liberado do treino mais a garota insistia em treinar.

O pai de Hinata observava o treino da filha ao longe. "Ela finalmente está evoluindo para alguma coisa!" pensou com um pouco de orgulho. Foi aí que ele percebeu que Neji se aproximava da filha.

-Oi Hinata-sama. -disse Neji.

-Ah! N-Neji-nissan! -exclamou a garota se desconcentrando. -Gome!

Ela acabou por derrubar um vaso com água em Neji. Ela tentou enxugar a camisa dele e se aproximou vermelha de vergonha.

-Tudo bem! -disse ele

Foi aí que ambos perceberam que seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Neji levou sua mão ao rosto corado de Hinata o erguendo. A garota inconscientemente deixou-se acarinhar pelo gentil toque, fechando os olhos. Neji aproximava seus lábios dos de Hinata quando ouviu alguém o chamar.

-Neji! Você é da família secundária! Não se aproxime da família primária!

Ele virou-se, mas não viu ninguém. Ele não havia reconhecido o dono da voz. Hinata percebendo a cena saiu correndo, deixando Neji sozinho. "Quem gritou?" pensou Neji olhando Hinata.

A garota estava com os sentimentos a mil. Ela quase fora beijada por Neji! Mais o que mais a assustava era que ela queria ser beijada pelo primo. "O o q-que de-deu em mim!?" pensava ela. "Neji-nissan..." ela pôs os dedos nos lábios. Neji, ainda do lado de fora, olhava para a janela do quarto de Hinata. "Agora eu tenho certeza... É recíproco!" pensou ele sorrindo.

X

Sakura voltou para sua casa onde começou a chorar. O que ela faria daqui em diante? Grávida e nem sabia quem era o pai!

"Queria que o pai fosse o Sai..." pensou ela. Ela se deitou melhor e acariciou a barriga. "Eu vou ser mamãe!" pensou ela. "Eu vou amar muito você, viu? Meu filhinho!". Ela sorriu.

Não importava o que iriam dizer dela. Ela não seria estúpida e sacrificar seu precioso filho. No dia seguinte ela conversaria com Lee. Assim decidida ela voltou ao ponto de encontro do time 7 que teria que cumprir 2 missões naquele dia.

X

Naruto já estava cansado de a toda hora ir ao banheiro. Era o quinto exame que fazia e nem Shisune muito menos Tsunade lhe falavam alguma coisa. Ele voltou com a amostra. Shisune (que comprara 5 exames de gravidez) e Tsunade estavam boquiabertas. Todos os testes de gravidez de Naruto haviam dado positivos. Ele estava grávido.

-O que esse bagulho faz? -perguntou Naruto pela milésima vez.

Tsunade ainda estava surpresa demais pra responder a pergunta de Naruto. "Naruto... Em homem... Grá-grávido?" pensava a hokage pasmada.

-Mas afinal o que está acontecendo aqui?! -perguntou Naruto furioso.

-Esses eram testes de gravidez Naruto. -respondeu Shisune um pouco mais calma, mas ainda muito surpresa.

-Quê? Eu fiz um teste de gravidez? Mas!!! Mais eu!!! Eu sou um homem!

-E isso não é tudo. Os testes deram positivo Naruto. -continuou Tsunade. A expressão de Naruto congelou e depois...

-Vocês estão brincando comigo! Eu não posso estar grávido!!! -berrou ele descontrolado.

-Pense Naruto no que pode ter acontecido nesse tempo! -tentou controlá-lo Tsunade elevando o tom de voz.

-Pensando bem... -disse Naruto se lembrando da vez, no começo do mês passado quando Sasuke voltou. Ele transou com Sasuke sob efeito do sex no jutso, sem camisinha. Ao se lembrar daquilo o rosto de Naruto avermelhou. -Eu não imaginei que o meu sex no jutso fosse tão perigoso!

-Sex no jutso? -perguntou Shisune. Naruto transformou-se na bela loirinha que só tinha as nuvens de tapa sexo na frente de Tsunade.

-Compreendo... Você e Sasuke tiveram relações com você nessa forma. Venha comigo que eu irei examiná-lo para saber de quanto tempo você está. -disse Tsunade começando a zombar da situação de Naruto.

-Tempo? -indagou Naruto ainda como mulher chateando-se com o modo de Tsunade.

-Há quantos meses você está... Grávido. -respondeu Tsunade começando a rir. Deixando Naruto envergonhado e irritado.

-Isso é... Tão... -disse Shisune

-Esquisito! -completou Naruto pensando em mil formas de contar e, também de matar, Sasuke.

X

Enquanto isso...

O Uchiha pensava nele. "Como será que está o Naruto? Espero que aquele baka não esteja muito mal.". Sakura se aproximou dele.

-Está pensando nele? -perguntou assim que chegou. Ela mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

-E se estiver? -respondeu ele de maneira grossa. Naruto não estava ali para defendê-la, por isso ele aproveitava.

Sasuke a encarou com desprezo. A menina que estava ao seu lado era quem, na sua opinião, devia ser chamada de cobra. Quando Naruto se distanciava nem que fosse um pouco dele ela lhe mandava olhares de cobiça, ele também já a tinha visto olhando para Sai também. Ele odiava aquele olhar, achava falsa a amizade que a garota dizia ter por Naruto. O resto de seu fã clube já o haviam esquecido, Ino namorava Shikamaru e os dois pareciam muito felizes.

-Ô feiosa o Kakashi está te chamando. -disse Sai a Sakura. Como Naruto não estava com eles Sae havia sido chamado.

"Será que ele gosta mesmo de mim?" pensa Sakura indo na direção de Kakashi.

-Não me chame de feiosa Sai. -disse ela apertando a bochecha de Sai.

-Isso dói! -reclama Sai que se aproximou de Sasuke. -O que aconteceu com o Naruto?

-Eu não sei. Ele tem passado mal, só isso...

Sai já ia saindo quando Sasuke o deteve.

-Eu espero que você nem ouse chegar perto dele para machucá-lo.

-O que quer dizer com isso?- perguntou Sai virando-se.

-Que você não é o que aparenta ser, nem quem você diz ser. Tenho minhas dúvidas se "Sai" é seu nome verdadeiro.

"Ele é realmente muito bom." pensou Sai. Ele começou a se distanciar de Sasuke enquanto dizia.

-Fique sabendo que eu disse a verdade naquele dia. Não quero me aproveitar do Naruto, sendo que ele fez com que eu me lembrasse de como eu me sentia quando ao lado do meu irmão. Não pretendo fazer nada de ruim com ele, pelo menos quanto há isso você pode ficar tranqüilo. Ah... E eu também gosto é de mulher, caso esteja preocupado.

Aquela, na verdade era a missão atual de Sai, se bem que ele não tinha intenção nenhuma de cumprir o que estava planejado.

_Sai havia retornado e a primeira coisa que fora fazer foi ir diretamente na ANBU-NE, entregar um relatório sobre Uchiha Sasuke._

_-Bom trabalho Sai... -disse Danzou._

_-Obrigado. Qual é a minha nova missão?-perguntou ele._

_-Quero que você vigie Uzumaki Naruto. Se ele fizer qualquer coisa fora do normal eu lhe dou minha autorização para matá-lo._

_-E se eu não quiser?_

_-Mando outra pessoa em seu lugar... Por que você está me perguntando isso?_

_-Por nada..._

"_Eu não farei isso pra você!" pensa Sai. "Eu vou proteger os meus amigos!"._

"Melhor que seja assim mesmo senão... Tenho meios de acabar com isso!" pensou Sasuke ameaçadoramente. No fim da missão eles voltaram para Konoha e todos do time 7 forram ao hospital ver Naruto. Encontraram-no na saída parecendo furioso. Ele estava ao lado de Tsunade que parecia prestes a morrer de tanto rir e Shisune que tentava animá-lo.

-Naruto... -disse Sasuke preocupado se aproximando.

-Sasuke!!! -berrou Naruto furioso querendo cair em cima do pescoço do Uchiha para torcê-lo como se fosse o de uma galinha, só que ele foi detido por Tsunade enquanto que Shisune gritava:

-Naruto-kun! Seu estado não permite exageros! Ou você pode sofrer de aborto!

-Aborto? -repetiu Sasuke sem entender.

Naruto ficou quieto olhando pro lado. Tsunade lhe dava uma bronca e Shisune ao ver que ninguém daria as novas ao novo papai do pedaço respondeu:

-Sasuke é que... Bem...

-O que houve? É algo grave? -aquela falta de informações o estava deixando louco. Shisune encarou Naruto.

-Eu to grávido. -disse Naruto baixinho e envergonhado.

-Quê? -perguntou Sasuke que não havia escutado.

-EU TO GRÁVIDO!!! -berrou Naruto.

Kakashi, Sakura e Sai ficaram atônitos com a revelação e encararam Sasuke. Este estava chocado. Por um instante ele não acreditou, fechou os olhos e tudo ao seu redor apagou.

-Sasuke?! -gritou Naruto ao ver o Uchiha cair desmaiado.

X

Acordou em uma cama de hospital, Naruto estava ao seu lado rindo.

-O que aconteceu? -perguntou Sasuke assim que acordou.

-Você desmaiou. Queda de pressão. -respondeu Naruto risonho.

-É verdade? Que você está grávido? -indagou Sasuke sério.

-Sim. -a felicidade de Sasuke era evidente. Naruto continuou. -Mais como se eu fosse o único!

-Como assim?

-Sabe quando eu descobri eu realmente queria te matar mas agora...

-Você não tá querendo me dizer que eu... ? -perguntou Sasuke se assuntando.

-Ahan...!!! Ei! Sasuke!? De novo não! -berrou Naruto mais já era tarde Sasuke já havia desmaiado outra vez.

X

Iruka já não agüentava os enjôos e resolveu ir ao hospital. Lá ele vê uma confusão e, curioso, ele vai até lá.

-O que está acontecendo? -pergunta ele a Shisune.

-Que bom que está aqui!

-O que houve?

-O Naruto...

-O que tem o Naruto? -perguntou Iruka preocupando-se.

-Ele está grávido.

Iruka achou graça. Aquilo não podia se verdade.

-Não é sério, Shisune-san o que aconteceu com o Naruto? -perguntou timidamente.

-O que ela está falando é verdade. -diz Kakashi se aproximando de Iruka. -O Naruto está mesmo grávido.

-Como isso aconteceu? -perguntou Iruka pasmado. Se Kakashi estava falando que era verdade então só podia ser!

-Com o sex no jutso! Ele e Sasuke...

Iruka correu até o banheiro mais próximo e despejou lá todo o seu almoço. Quando voltou a própria Tsunade foi lhe atender. Ele explicou os sintomas e logo vaio a desconfiança. Shisune teve que novamente ir à farmácia comprar testes de gravidez.

-Compre dez Shizune. -mandou Tsunade.

-Mais não é muito? -perguntou ela quase saindo.

-Tenho mais uma suspeita de gravidez. -disse Tsunade.

"Outro?" pensou Shisune desmaiando.

X

-Naruto... Eu tive um sonho estranho... Sonhei que estávamos grávidos... -disse Sasuke assim que acordou na casa deles. Ele havia se mudado para a casa de Naruto por duas razões 1º era mais perto e 2º naquela casa ele havia passado pelas piores experiências da sua vida.

-Se liga Teme não é sonho não! Nós estamos grávidos sim senhor! Eu, você e o Iruka-sensei! E não desmaie! -respondeu Naruto meio irritado com o Uchiha. Era normal, Sasuke não se abalava facilmente, entretanto em 1 só dia tinha desmaiado 2 vezes. A gravidez realmente o tinha abalado.

-Então é verdade?

-Sim, eu to grávido faz um mês e você há quase 3 semanas.

-Mas como?

-Com o meu sex no jutso. Não pensei que até os órgãos internos fossem modificados. A Tsunade-shinshou disse que quando se usa essa técnica o corpo masculino ganha não só os traços femininos como órgãos como "útero" e "ovário" daí é completamente compreensível ficarmos grávidos. Ela disse também que uma vez com o feto dentro do nosso corpo, mesmo estando com a aparência masculina é bem provável que a barriga irá aparecer. -explicou Naruto sério, Sasuke começou a rir. -Qual é a graça?!

Sasuke apenas observou Naruto que fazia seu famoso beicinho que ele achava tão sex. Sasuke tocou no rosto de Naruto e o beijou.

-Agora que estamos desse jeito meu clã será recuperado e não precisaremos de qualquer mãe de aluguel da vida. -respondeu Sasuke no ouvido de Naruto. "Quem diria que um sonho tão distante podia se tornar realidade?" pensou Sasuke. "Eu vou ser pai!".

-Você diz isso por que não é com você que acontecem os enjôos, os desmaios... -O outro beijo que Sasuke deu em Naruto o silenciou.

-Mas você não se arrepende, não é? -sussurrou Sasuke enquanto beijava o pescoço de Naruto.

-Bem... Não. Ver e ficar com você de mulher foi divertido. -disse Naruto.

Ele se lembrou de uma linda morena muito mau-humorada, vestida apenas com uma camisa branca, os longos cabelos negros caindo lhes pelos ombros, o luar batia-lhe de costas fazendo-a muito mais bela. Aquela era Sasuke. Os dois tinham brigado feio por causa de um jogo no novo vídeo-game comprado por Naruto, Sasuke perdera e se recusava terminantemente a usar o sex no jutso, além de que, para piorar a situação, o Uchiha teve uma crise de ciúmes no dia seguinte. Quando parecia que uma nova discurssão -agora pelo fato do Uchiha ser um tremendo pão-duro, pior que Naruto.- Naruto fura o dedo em uma rosa muito vermelha que saiu do nada causando a comoção de Sasuke, que finalmente resolve cumprir a aposta mesmo que mau-humorado.

-Engraçadinho. -reclamou Sasuke irônico. -É bom mesmo que tenha aproveitado porque aquela foi à última vez!

-Então aquela vez que eu usei o sex no jutso foi à última também!!! -reclamou Naruto fazendo birra enquanto encarava Sasuke.

-Que pena! Foi uma noite boa...

-Seu pervertido!

_**Próximo cap 'A gestação'.**_

_**beseirol de fim de cap:**_

_**SaiSaku**_

SAI:Eu não sou gay. u.u

SAKURA+ então como vc explica aquele cap 347?

SAI: Brincadeira de criança ¬¬

SAKURA: E as olhadas q vc dá pro Naruto? ÒÓ

SAI: Esqueceu q eu n tenho emoções? ¬¬

SAKURA: Ah... Então pq vc n dá bola pra menina nenhuma? ÒÓ

SAI: N do bola pq vc é feiosa, a ino é falsa e n conheço outras personagens! ¬¬

SAKURA: blá blá blá blá blá blá blá Ù.Ú

SAI: '¬¬

SAKURA: blá blá blá blá blá blá blá Ù.Ú

SAI: '¬¬

SAKURA: blá blá blá blá blá blá blá Ù.Ú

SAI: (beija Sakura)

SAKURA: Achei q eu fosse feiosa. ÔÔ

SAI: Só fiz isso pra vê se eu calava essa sua bocona u.u

SAKURA: Seu...!!! ÒÓ

SAI: (beija de novo a Sakura)

INO: Essa Sakura... Pode n ter fisgado o original + pelo menos o pirata ela pegou n.n

_**#ReViEwS#**_

Hyuuga-kun

NARUKO: Obrigada n.n

ITACHI: E ela é boa de ca... XD

NARUKO: Cala a boca!!! (dá uma surra no Itachi) Ò///Ó

ITACHI: X.X

SASUKE: Essa é uma cena que eu nuk imaginei em ver OO

NARUTO: Pois é OO

SASUKE: E... Eu sou fofo? oO

FeH-Chan

GIZA: Pois é... TPM -tipo G é a cara do Lee e.e

LEE: Sim... Eu sofro constantemente u.u

GAARA: ... ¬¬

LEE: Eu amo Gaara-sama + ...

GAARA: (nervo saltando) Ù.Ú

LEE: Ele só me faz sofrer!!!! T.T

GAARA: Quer calar a boca!!!! Vc me dá todos os motivos!!!! ÒÓ

GIZA: Pode pegar sim! n.n

Akai Naoko

SASUKE: Eu mereço... o u////u

LEE: Kawai? n.n

GAARA: Sem noção? ¬¬

LEE: Viu?! Vc só me maltrata!!!! T.T

SAKURA: Eu num tô tão na seca assim!!!!

SAI: Olha lá que tá n.n

SAKURA: ÒÒ

Uchiha Danii-chan

GIZA: É isso aí! Sasunaru forever and ever!!!! n////n

ITACHI: É e por culpa disso eu quase que fico solteiro u.u

NARUKO: E do que vc tá reclamando? Pensa que eu n vejo as suas regalias na outra fic? Se prepare pq o troco já tá chegando u.u

ITACHI: Poxa... Foi mal... Eu n tenho culpa de ser gostoso... T.T

SASUKE: Pq todo mundo gosta de me ver c/ ciúmes? oO

SAKURA: Desanimei... T.T

Mandy Lua

GIZA: Pois é... Eu precisei fazer isso n///n

ITACHI: Já é um fato os nossos clãs se envolverem... Os opostos se atraem, né? Pois então, o clã Uchiha...

NARUKO: (Naruko puxa a orelha do Itachi) Quer parar de dar spoilers? É que talvez a moça n queira saber de spoilers né? n.n

ITACHI: Ô n so masoquista n!! ÒÓ

NARUKO: (solta a orelha de Itachi e faz uma cara manhosa) Não grita...!

SASUKE: Como é que eu pude perder pra esse pau mandado? oO

GIZA: Pode pegar sim! Vamos espalhar a campanha pelo mundo! ;D

SASUKE: 1º Eu n sou inútil e 2º vou mover uma ação judicial por danos morais e conseguir impedir essa campanha.

GIZA: Pode vir! Meu pai é advogado msmo! XP

Tochi no Mari

GIZA: Eu acho q tinha postado na semana retrasada + aí eu qse me ferrei na prova de mat e n deu pra eu postar. XP

SASUKE: Quem manda n estudar? ¬¬

ITACHI: Tenho q concordar E olha q c/ essa cara de Cdf... u/.\u

GIZA:Ah fala serio! Eu NÃO sou cdf! ÒÓ (pensando: "apesar da turma q axa que eu sou u.u)

NARUTO+ parece

GIZA: As aparências enganam. ÒÓ Aqui tá a continuação!

**Bom, queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso + é q eu quase levei bomba em matematica. T.T Daí num deu pra atualizar + cedo + eu vou tentar estudar + viu! Se n for pedir mto deixewm reviews sobre este cap tosto ao quadrado u.u **


	7. A temida gravidez!

**Oie!!! sei q num to c/ moral pra aparecer por cá + a demora é porque eu tava doente depois eu iniciei um estagio. e como eu sou uma doida disse numa outra fic q só ia postar dessa qndo deva (devaneios de uma adolescente em crise) terminasse + mudei de ideia "n.n hj num tem besteirol oka?**

A temida gravidez!!!!

1ºMês. No mesmo dia ainda...

-Kakashi.

-Iruka sensei... Eu...

-Some daqui!!!!

Batendo a porta no nariz do outro.

-Mais!!!!!

Iruka estava tentando impedir a passagem de Kakashi fechando a porta de seu apartamento para que o outro sensei não pudesse passar.

-Como é que você tem a coragem de vir aqui depois de... !!!!! Sai daqui agora!!!! Tem noção do que você me fez? Como vou dar aula desse jeito????

-Se você me deixar entrar Iruka-sensei eu posso...

-Não!!!!

-Iruka-sensei, por favor... -Kakashi faz uma cara de abandonado que era de cortar o coração de quem visse menos...

-Acha que me convence com isso??? Eu conheço muito bem os seus truques Hataque Kakashi! E é por um deles que eu fiquei assim!!!!!!

"Droga!" pensa Kakashi.

X

Sakura passeava pelas ruas de Konoha sozinha e pensativa.

"Meu filho... Pode ser uma menina também! Será que é muito cedo eu querer saber do nome?" pensava ela. "Não! O Pior é eu não saber quem é o pai... Pode ser tanto o sai como o Lee... Queria que o pai fosse você... Sasuke-kun...".

-Você não acha que é meio tarde pra uma garota sair sozinha pela rua? -pergunta Sai que estava em cima de uma árvore.

Sakura apenas encara Sai de volta e sorri.

-Oi. -diz ela meio tristonha.

"Tem algo de errado com ela..." constata Sai em pensamento.

-O que foi nojenta? -pergunta ele.

-Mesmo depois de tudo você ainda me chama assim... -comenta ela fechando os olhos e prosseguindo com o seu passeio.

-O que houve Sakura? Você não é assim... -pergunta ele de novo de forma doce. -É por causa do bebê?

-Melhorou. -ela sorri de forma doce. -É por causa disso sim... Tenho medo...

-De que?

-Tantas coisas que...!

A ninja começa a derramar suas lágrimas. Vendo isso Sai a abraça docemente a consolando.

-Tenho medo de não ser uma boa mãe, do que as pessoas vão falar de mim... Konoha não é um lugar bom pra mães solteiras... E sem contar que todos vão pensar coisas erradas de mim! Já estão falando um monte do Kakashi-sensei, do Sasuke-kun, do Naruto e...!

-Se acalme... Você vai encontrar um jeito de superar tudo isso...

-Você vai estar do meu lado? -ela o encara com o s olhos inundados pelas lágrimas.

-Não...

-Por quê? Por que Sai?!?! -ela se solta dos braços dele.

-Por que mesmo que o filho seja mesmo meu eu não poderei amá-lo e nem ficar ao seu lado. Isso não é um assunto que me diz respeito. -diz ele da maneira mais fria que conseguiu.

Sakura o olhava atônita e triste. Como ela pudera acreditar que aquele cara algum dia chegou a gostar dela? Como ele podia dizer coisas como aquelas sem demonstrar nada?

-Eu odeio você! -gritou ela saindo correndo.

"Me perdoe meu amor... Eu não tenho outra escolha... Se eu quero proteger você e o nosso filho esse é o único jeito..." pensa Sai fazendo uma reverência enquanto uma lágrima escore pelo seu rosto. "Uma lágrima?" pensa ele a tirando do rosto para encarar-la. "Então o que eu estou sentido é... Tristeza?" ele pensa observando o caminho por onde a flor correu.

X

Algumas semanas depois disso...

A Hokage se preparava para um novo chuunin shiken em Konoha e tanto Sasuke como Naruto todos os dias iam lhe encher a paciência buscando autorização para o teste que seria realizado por aqueles dias.

-Não. -respondeu ela pela milésima vez a hokage.

-Poxa Tsunade-oobachan!!! Quer que os meus filhos achem que o pai deles é um fracassado? Eu e o Sasuke somos os únicos que ainda são genins!!! -tenta persuadir Naruto manhoso.

-A resposta ainda é não! -Tsunade exercia agora toda a sua paciência.

-E se for um teste diferenciado? -sugeriu Sasuke do seu canto.

-Diferenciado? -indagaram Tsunade e Naruto.

O Uchiha apenas sorriu de canto e se aproximou pra explicar. No fim ele conseguiu o que queria. Aliais Sasuke estava tendo os piores momentos de sua vida. Os enjôos que Naruto lhe falara vinham com tudo e a todo instante se via um certo Uchiha correndo para vomitar, além das crises constantes de mau-humor, todos achavam que o bebê nasceria temperamental vendo a "mãe" daquele jeito. Naruto por outro lado estava mais cuidadoso, muitos achavam que a gravidez estava fazendo bem a ele, pois estava paciente, radiante e menos, bem menos bagunceiro. O único que não gostou muito foi o senhor Ichirako, pois seu melhor cliente não podia nem sentir o cheiro de ramem sem correr para vomitar, deva-se dizer que quem mais se chateou com isso foi o próprio Naruto. Sasuke só debochava do outro nessas ocasiões.

X

2º mês.

Até esse momento ninguem em Konoha sabia da gravidez de Sasuke, Naruto e Iruka. Naruto e Sasuke estavam inconformados por não poderem lutar com tudo, por correrem o risco de perder os bebês. Iruka começava a apresentar melhoras em seu estado, Naruto também. Ambos já não sofriam desmaios e muito menos vontade de vomitar. Tudo parecia ter sido transferido para o remanescente do clã Uchiha que agora passava pelos piores momentos de sua vida.

Era fácil ver Sasuke enjoado, vomitando, desmaiando por falta de comida... Sim, por que tudo que o rapaz via lhe dava náuseas... Kakashi se divertia ao ver o pupilo naquele estado. Parecia até punição pelos anos que havia passado longe!!!! Quem poderia imaginar que o orgulhoso Uchiha Sasuke ficaria assim???

Já Sakura quase sofrera de aborto tamanha a tristeza de ter sido abandonada com um filho no ventre. Naruto havia lhe feito uma visita e dito que ela não se preocupasse.

-O seu filho Sakura-chan vai ter 3 pais!!! Eu, o Sasuke e o sensei!!! Ah!!! E claro o Sai!!! -o Uzumaki tinha falado tudo na inocência. Mais acabou provocando um aceso de choro em Sakura. -Sakura-chan...

-Obrigada Naruto... -disse ela abraçando ele.

Do seu canto Sasuke, que olhava pra janela emburrado, ao ver a cena do abraço fez uma cara irritada e pensou fechando os olhos: "Divido ele com você só dessa vez...".

Do lado de fora Sai via a cena. "Por favor... Reaja... Minha flor..." pensou ele.

X

Já fazia alguns dias desde que Neji havia se aproximado de Hinata. Ele queria muito falar com a prima, entretanto ambos mal se viam desde a última vez. Neji também queria saber quem havia gritado naquele dia.

O rapaz estava treinando com Lee e acabou levando um soco no estômago.

-O que esta te incomodando Neji? Você nunca é atingido pelos meus golpes! -reclama Lee. Ele havia reparado que Neji andava meio disperso nos últimos dias.

-O quê você disse? -perguntou o Hyuuga.

-Perguntei o que aconteceu. -repete a besta verde sobrancelhuda.

-Isso não é da sua conta Lee. Vamos continuar!

-Se você não está concentrado então não adianta.

Neji odiava ter que concordar com Lee, mais não havia outra escolha. Seus pensamentos voavam para Hinata e apenas isso lhe importava. Ele precisava falar com ela.

Lee ficou observando Neji ir embora quando Sakura aparece.

-Lee-san... Preciso falar com você.

X

3º Mês.

Em Suna.

Gaara andava meio deprimido pelo o que viu mais mesmo assim alguma coisa lhe dizia que apesar de ter visto aquela cena havia alguma coisa de errado nela. Podia ser só mera esperança, mas...

Gaara sorri em seu escritório. Desde quando ele ficava com esperança? Provavelmente desde que conhecera Uzumaki Naruto, desde que começara a gostar de Lee...

Devia pensar que aquilo era o melhor. Se ele estivesse longe de Lee tanto melhor pros dois, afinal, ele era um Kazekage que já havia sido um jinchuuriki e Lee, bem ao lado de Sakura ele poderia ter uma família.

-Mais então por que...? -perguntou Gaara sozinho.

"Se isso é o melhor por que machuca tanto?" pensou ele.

Uma batida na porta do Kazekage o faz de recompor e voltar à expressão séria e fria.

-Entre. -mandou frio voltando a analisar os montes de relatórios em cima de sua mesa.

Um ninja de Konoha entrou e fez uma leve referencia ao Kazekage.

-Apresento saudações de Konoha Kazekage-sama. Meu nome é Yohy Aaosugi e fui convocado para lhe convidar formalmente para assistir as partidas do chuunin shiken em Konoha senhor. -disse o homem.

X

A barriga começa a aparecer em Naruto causando forte emoção no Uchiha que estava ficando mais sensível embora as crises de mau-humor ainda ocorressem. A mudança era somente perceptível quando eles estavam despidos. Volta e meia iam ao hospital para terem certeza de que os bebês estavam bem. Sasuke não podia usar muito o sharingan, caso o fizesse sua pressão caia tanto que ele era obrigado a ficar no hospital, deixando Naruto preocupado. Naruto comprou uma máquina fotográfica para registrar os melhores momentos, o que acabou virando uma bagunça e um bom pretexto para brigarem.

A primeira foto que tiraram foi de Naruto na forma de sex no jutso usando vestidos de grávida, os mais ridículos o possível que humilhariam qualquer um, Sasuke debochou tanto que até ameaçou Naruto de mostrar as fotos para toda a konoha caso ele virasse Hokage. Bastou isso para que Naruto jurasse vingança.

Os dois ninjas andavam animados com a chegada do chuunin shiken. Não sabia se era o tempo que os haviam tornado mais maduros, porém eles acharam todas as provas até o momento muito fáceis.

O exame daquele ano lhes trouxeram muitas lembranças de quando eram crianças. Fora fácil pegar os pergaminhos. Entretanto, o que nenhum dos três sabiam era que Orochimaru tinha se intrometido de novo entre os que fariam exames e havia descoberto da gravidez.

-Kukukuukuk... Um herdeiro do clã Uchiha com sangue mestiço do clã Uzumaki? Kukukuukuk... Interessante...

-Atacaremos agora Orochimaru-sama? -perguntou Kabuto surgindo na frente da cobra.

-Não... Afinal, até eu quero ver o poder dessas crianças...

"Sobrinhos? Isso parece interessante... A Naru-chan vai ficar contente com isso... Não só ela como também aquele cara... Afinal, ele também é da família..." pensa Itachi sem querer sorrindo.

-A Naruko tá te fazendo um mal Itachi-kun. -disse Kisame baixinho. - que nem você percebe...

-Isso é ciúmes Kisame? -pergunta Naruko divertida.

Itachi se vira para encarar a jovem, nem ele acreditava que havia começado mesmo a gostar dela. Desde o dia que ele tinha se perdido em pensamentos e ela o virá como era mesmo, desde que ela o havia compreendido... Seus sentimentos mudaram.

-Claro que não!!!! Tá me achando com cara de yaoi? -ele disse vermelho de raiva.

Algo que Itachi percebeu e por isso se aproximou de Naruko.

-Vamos! O Tobi-kun tá esperando a gente! -diz Naruko arrastando Itachi pelo braço.

"Desgraçada!!!" pensa Kisame odiando a existência da garota.

X

Nesse meio tempo o papai de cabelos prata já havia se reconciliado com Iruka-sensei, depois de muitas discussões os dois finalmente haviam se acertado. Mais volta e meia Kakashi era expulso de casa por Iruka. Motivo: Iruka estava muito "sensível" e chorava por tudo.

Certa vez chorou de ciúmes quando Kakashi havia dado mais atenção ao icha icha do que a ele. Naquela noite de chuva podia-se ver uma cena de novela mexicana barata na frente da casa de Iruka.

-Você não me ama!!! -gritava a plenos pulmões.

-Iruka, amor é claro que te amo, mais agora me deixa entrar!!!

-É mentira!!! Você só pensa em fazer aquilo comigo!!! -grita Iruka com raiva tacando as coisas de Kakashi na chuva.

O resultado no fim foi um certo ninja cópia de konoha gripado e encharcado.

X

4ºMês.

Começavam a surgir os desejos. Certa noite Sasuke teve que acordar as 03h25min da madrugada para fazer um ramem para Naruto que lhe chutou tanto na cama que fora obrigado a atender o seu desejo. Naruto vingou-se do caso da foto flagrando Sasuke treinado escondido. Mostrou a foto a Tsunade no dia seguinte e Sasuke, como castigo teve que pagar o exame daquele mês atestando que o bebê de Sasuke era muito saudável enquanto que Tsunade advertiu a Naruto que ele precisava parar de comer tantas besteiras para a saúde do bebê. A briga dos dois durou um dia inteiro só acabando quando o Uchiha pagou um último ramen para Naruto no dia seguinte. Depois disso Naruto passou a cuidar mais da alimentação e escondido, foi treinar mais severamente.

Como nesse ano foram poucos os que passaram no chuunin shiken, não forma necessárias lutas eliminatórias. Sasuke e Naruto estavam ansiosos por uma luta mais divertida. Tinha ido fazer uns exames pra ver se tudo estava ok quando encontraram Gaara.

-Gaara!!! Você vai assistir as lutas??? -pergunta Naruto animado.

-Hai. -diz o Kage. -Soube que você vai lutar...

-Hai!!! Pode esperar por mim que daqui a pouco eu também serei um Hokage!!!!

-Dobe, pare de gritar isso pelos 4 cantos do mundo!!! -diz Sasuke enjoado de escutar a mesma ladainha todas as noites.

Pra variar os dois começaram a brigar. O kage sentiu-se literalmente 'rodado' e saiu à procura de Tsunade, em vez disso ele dá de cara com Lee. Os dois vão parar no chão.

-Desculpaaa!!! -diz Lee constrangido para um Kage envergonhado. -Gaa-chan?!

-Oi Lee... -diz o Kage se levantando e tentando manter a postura quando Lee o enlaça pela cintura e dá aquele beijo cinematográfico.

O Kage apenas fecha seus olhos e abraça Lee pelo pescoço correspondendo ao beijo, porém, Gaara acaba se lembrando da noite que Lee passou com Sakura e encerra o beijo.

-O que pensa estar fazendo? -ele diz altivo.

-Mais!!! Gaa-chan!!!!

-Não me chame de Gaa-chan. Eu sou um Kazekage e você deve me tratar como tal.

Dizendo isso Gaara se afastou de Lee se mutilando por ter dito isso. Se Lee o havia beijado, só podia significar que Lee o amava, mais se isso fosse verdade... Então porque ele tinha passado a noite com Sakura? Aquilo estava enlouquecendo o Kage.

X

Na akatsuki...

-COMO É QUE É???? -gritou Naruko indignada ao receber a notícia do médico.

-Grávida. E de 4 meses... -disse o médico.

-Se você quer sair vivo daqui é melhor dizer que é uma brincadeira de mal gosto!!! -ela disse irritada. -Ou então eu vou dar uma de Deidara!!!

-O Naruko eu tô aqui...Un -disse Deidara, que havia se tornado amigo da jovem.

-Opa! Num é isso Deidei-chan!!! Só tô dizendo que vou explodir tudo aqui se esse cara num disser que é brincadeira!!! -diz Naruko completamente revoltada.

-Un!!! Quer ajuda? -pergunta Deidara interessado em explodir algo.

-Socorro!!!!!!! -grita o médico que havia sido seqüestrado pra examinar a jovem.

Ouvindo os gritos, Itachi entra no 'consultório'.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? -ele pergunta preocupado com a quase esposa.

Ele bem que havia pedido a jovem em casamento entretanto, a moça havia dito que casamento era fora de moda e que preferiria apenas viver junto com ele. Naruko ao observar Itachi, lançou-lhe o olhar mais mortal que podia. Seus belos olhos azuis ganharam uma coloração vermelha e seus cabelos dourados um tom negro. Itachi estranhou a expressão da jovem e já estava pronto para apanhar, se Sasuke descobrisse isso...

-Ele é o pai? -pergunta o médico assustado.

-É... -confirma Naruko com muita raiva.

-Pai...? Eu...?

Os olhos de Itachi se arregalaram e ele mal percebeu quando...

-Itachi!!!! Seu... Baka!!!! -grita Naruko tacando um tapa na cara de Itachi o jogando a mais de 10 metros de distância.

Todos os membros da akatsuki fizeram uma anotação mental nesse dia: Nunca engravidem uma mulher.

5º Mês.

E naquela correria do chuunin shiken, o mês se passava rápida e lenta ao mesmo instante. Lee e Gaara mal se encaravam apesar do pupilo de Gai sempre tentar ter uma palavra com o ocupado Kage.

-Eu não entendo... -disse Lee uma hora em que ele conversava a sós com Sakura. -Eu o amo tanto...

-Entendo... Nós realmente não nascemos com sorte no amor né Lee? -diz Sakura triste. -1º eu me apaixonei pelo Sasuke-kun que ama o Naruto. Depois vim cair de amores pelo Sai que não quer assumir a paternidade do meu filho.

-Sakura-san!!! Você está grávida?!?! -pergunta Lee sabendo da novidade agora.

-Hai...

-E quem é o pai...?

-Eu não tenho certeza...

Lee pôs-se a pensar. Ele também podia ser o pai!!! E se Gaara-sama não queria mais nada com ele... Pensar nisso doía tanto... Ele se levantou tomando a sua decisão e assustando Sakura.

-O que foi? -perguntou ela.

-Eu já venho! Me espere aqui!

"Eu irei resolver as coisas!!!" pensou ele decidido.

X

Primeira ultra-sonografia do bebê de Naruto, que chorou ao ver o filho na barriga. A barriga era visível e Naruto por achar constrangedor demais tê-la sendo um homem resolveu usar roupas mais folgadas que o habitual e também às vezes só saia de casa se fosse na versão sex no jutso. Sasuke aproveitou e teve mais umas noites de amor com Naruto naquele estado, apesar da barriga atrapalhar bastante e sempre que tentavam uma aproximação os bebês reagiam com uma "guerra".

Parecia que quando as barrigas se encontravam um bebê queria acertar o outro, tudo em uma briga de chutes para desconforto dos pais. Volta e meia o bebê chutava para delírio dos pais babões. Às vezes parecia até que os bebês desde a barriga brigavam entre si para desconforto dos papais, Sasuke era quem mais sofria, pois o bebê que carregava parecia ser hiperativo feito Naruto, fazendo-o se preocupar. Tinha até visões. Muitas delas era que ele tinha de comparecer ao escritório de Tsunade puxando seus filhos pela orelha. Quando comentou isso com Naruto o outro só fez rir. Sasuke disfarçava a barriga como podia só que não surtia muito efeito. Muitas crianças quando o viam zombavam dizendo que ele tinha engolido uma melancia causando profunda raiva no Uchiha que as espantava usando seu sharingan, Naruto só faltava morrer de rir quando presenciava essas cenas recebendo sempre um olhar mortal do Uchiha que resolveu também usar roupas mais discretas.

Quando encontraram Iruka no hospital descobriram que ele estava grávido de gêmeos assim como Sakura que estava quase entrando em depressão. Durante todo aquele dia, toda Konoha pôde ouvir os gritos de alegria de Kakashi. Sai nada podia fazer, caso ele assumisse seus preciosos filhos só deus sabia o que seria das pobres crianças!!!

X

-Até quando pretende me evitar, Hinata-chan... -perguntou Neji certa vez que treinava. Sabia que a prima o encarava de longe.

-Eu não posso ficar perto de você... -ela disse corajosamente porem seu rosto ainda estava avermelhado.

-Por quê? -disse Neji se aproximando.

-Fui proibida... -Hinata estava tão fascinada por Neji que até estava perdendo a gagueira.

Neji estava perto o suficiente para tocar no rosto da garota. Ele acariciou levemente o rosto dela, sentindo a pele macia. Hinata automaticamente fechou os olhos saboreando a carícia.

Neji se aproximou levemente dela a ponto de sentir a respiração descompassada da jovem.

-So-Somos primos... -disse Hinata baixinho e muito rubra.

-Nos amamos...

Bem lentamente, ele selou os lábios iniciando um beijo singelo e doce. Ao fim do beijo, ambos mantinham seus rostos muito próximos e um sorriso leve. Porém, a felicidade durou pouco pois Hinata teve o pressentimento de que alguém estava se aproximando e correu para longe de Neji

6º Mês.

O boato de que Sasuke, Naruto e Iruka estavam grávidos cobriu a vila. Todos os paravam para pedir explicações de como dois dos mais fortes ninjas da vila e um dos melhores senseis foram acabar desse jeito ou então parar zombar da cara deles. Sasuke não estava tendo muita paciência e às vezes se descontrolava e atacava a todos com seu chidori nagashi. Quem via a cena tinha uma certeza: o bebê que o Uchiha esperava iria ser temperamental e propenso a ser um Itachi da vida.

-Ô Sasuke você tem que se controlar mais! E se você perder o bebê? -perguntou Naruto uma vez que o Uchiha tinha explodido com Kiba que achou de irritá-lo o chamando de 'futura mamãe'.

-Tanto faz... -Sasuke ainda estava com raiva. -O que eu quero saber é quem foi o linguarudo que contou isso pra cidade!

Em algum canto de Konoha Kakashi espirrou.

-Mais Sasuke!!! É o nosso filho ou filha! -diz Naruto chocado.

-Filha não! Eu quero filhos homens! -diz o Uchiha.

-Por quê?

-Meninas são mais fracas e dão mais trabalho. -responde o Uchiha.

-Pois só por que você falou eu quero tá grávido de uma menina! -diz Naruto decidido. -Isso é tão estranho...

-E só agora você veio perceber? -responde o Uchiha irônico.

X

Naquela noite o Uchiha teve sua vingança. Naruto dormia muito bem quando o Uchiha achou de querer comer um bolinho de arroz recheado de atum do país Ondular às 01h30min da madrugada.

Os 2 haviam passado no chuunin shiken com certa folga depois que o boato de que eles estavam grávidos também. Para comemorarem eles fizeram uma festa -pra desgosto de Sasuke que ainda é aquele rabugento de sempre-. Eles convidaram a todos. Lee aproveitou essa festa para falar com Gaara.

-Gaara-sama... Por que o senhor mudou tanto comigo...? -perguntou Lee.

Gaara fora pego de surpresa e decidiu voltar sua atenção para a vista.

-Olhe pra mim!!! -pediu Lee exasperado puxando o Kage para encará-lo. Gaara se assustou mais logo voltou a fitar Lee sério.

-Me solte. -disse saindo de perto de Lee. -Sabe Lee... Você foi uma boa diversão...

-Diversão?! -gritou Lee segurando as lágrimas de dor. -Tudo não passou de uma diversão???

-E você achou mesmo que eu, um Kage ia se apaixonar por alguém como você? -disse Gaara omitindo sua tristeza. "Não é verdade... Eu te amo muito Lee... Mais você me traiu primeiro... Você tem um par de gêmeos pra cuidar... Seja feliz!" pensa Gaara. -Mas como eu sou generoso... Vou lhe dar uma despedida...

Dizendo isso Gaara se aproxima de Lee e o beija apaixonadamente. Lee deixa cair suas lágrimas enquanto beija Gaara.

X

Temari se olhava no espelho e não gostava do que via. Ela tinha engordado muito!!! E nem entendia por que!!! Tá certo que agora ela vivia comendo chocolate e tendo estranhos desejos mais isso é coisa de mulher, certo? E o fato de sua menstruação ter atrasado a alguns meses também era normal né?

"Quer saber? Isso é muito estranho... Amanha vou no médico..." pensou.

No dia seguinte só recebeu o choque. Estava grávida de 4 meses e nem tinha percebido. Isso era muito comum com ninjas fortes, pois o físico atlético quase não mudava muito, dizia o médico enquanto Temari pensava em mil formas de se matar uma certa "lesma" de Konoha que havia engatado romance com Ino, detalhe esse que ela não sabia.

7º Mês.

Começaram a pensar os nomes dos bebês. Decidiram que cada um iria batizar o nome do primogênito que saísse deles. A questão do sobrenome não foi aplaudida por Naruto mais sim imposta por Sasuke. Todos seriam Uchihas. Nesse período da gestação qualquer coisa incitava o desejo um pelo o outro, todavia o tamanho da barriga impedia até mesmo um simples abraço, beijos então eram uma missão impossível! Além de que uma forte dor nos pés assolava o Uchiha que nunca sentiu tanta admiração pela sua finada mãe resolvendo ir ao túmulo da família Uchiha voltando de lá muito triste e por isso achou-se no direito de acabar com a dispensa da semana para raiva de Naruto.

Às vezes tinham alguma missão boba que deixava Naruto irritadíssimo, poxa! Já eram chuunins!!!! Em uma delas eles tiveram que cuidar de umas crianças de 0 a 5 anos de um senhor idoso. Sasuke na hora de trocar a fralda do bebê, levou uma mijada na cara fazendo com que Naruto passasse mal de tanto rir da cena. Naruto ao ver a paciência de Sasuke mesmo com aquela situação soube que o outro seria um grande pai, mas mesmo assim tirou uma foto da cena, escondido de Sasuke, é claro. Mal podia esperar para revelar a foto.

Sasuke sentiu-se maravilhado quando viu uma cena de Naruto ninando o bebê e imaginou como seriam os rostos dos seus filhos, como seriam fortes e jurou que ele sempre os reconheceria, mesmo que os filhos não fossem tão fortes ou inteligentes e que nunca escolheria um favorito. Ele não cometeria o erro de seu pai ao idolatrar somente Itachi, não faria seus filhos e nem Naruto sofrer. Kakashi deu à Naruto uma kunai que o avisaria quando eles estivessem dando a luz.

Lee havia pedido Sakura em casamento. A cerimônia foi simples e muito bonita. Hinata foi agraciada com o buquê de flores!!! Em certa parte da festa que foi numa linda manhã. Sai falou cm a noiva.

-Você está linda...

-E sua cara de pau está brilhante. -diz ela.

-Eu sei que fui um crápula mas... Eu tenho bons motivos... -disse Sai se aproximando de Sakura.

-Bons motivos??? Você tem bons motivos pra justificar todo o meu sofrimento??? Então me diga!!! -grita Sakura indignada.

-Eu não posso falar... -diz Sai desviando o olhar.

-Então... Vê se esquece que eu existo!!! Me deixa... Me deixa tentar ser feliz poxa!!! -grita ela.

-Deixe ela em paz Sai. E vá embora... -diz Lee surgindo do nada e aparando Sakura.

-Ok. -diz Sai triste. "É melhor assim..." pensa Sai.

8º Mês.

Konoha parecia ser um berçário. Atualmente Shikamaru soube que iriam ser pai de um filho com Temari fazendo com que ele e Ino rompessem. Dois dias depois toda Konoha soube que ele tinha engravidado Ino também deixando-o com o título de "garanhão" ao que ele respondeu que tudo era muito problemático, porém Ino tanto fez que no fim Shika foi obrigado a se casar com ela.

-Quais são suas intenções para com a minha filha? -perguntou o senhor Iamanaka.

-Que problemático...

-Responda!

-Casar...

-Você a ama...

-Zzzzz...

-Ei!!!

"De tantos rapazes em Konoha a minha filha vai se casar logo com esse? Já até posso imaginar o filho desses dois..." pensou o senhor Iamanaka desolado.

X

Nasceram os bebês de Kakashi e Iruka, um menino que ele batizou de Sakumo Hatake e uma menina chamada de Yuki Hatake ambos com os cabelos prata do pai mascarado. Sasuke combatia a forte vontade de amputar seus pés, tamanha a dor que sentia além da terrível dor nas costas enquanto que Naruto tinha crises de choro ao ver qualquer coisa triste, chegando a chorar quando viu o comercial da caixa (Sim! Aquele do monstro que quer entrar na casa mas dá de cara na árvore), os dois começavam a comprar o enxoval e a montar o quarto dos meninos. Foi cogitada a hipótese de se mudarem para a mansão Uchiha, mas a preguiça de transferir suas coisas para a outra casa não os deixou e até por que a mansão também precisava de reformas. Tiveram que comprar o apartamento do lado do de Naruto -lembrando que Naruto tinha pose de seu apartamento, ele era proprietário não inquilino- quebrando a parede que os dividia lá fizeram o quarto dos pequenos. Kakashi, Sai, Jiraya, Iamato e Sakura ajudavam enquanto que Sasuke, Naruto, Iruka e os bebês observavam vez ou outra tentando se intrometerem para ajudar sendo impedidos de fazer qualquer coisa. Naquele tempo os dois estavam super furiosos por não fazerem nada do que queriam. Por causa da barriga, nem conseguiam ver seus pés! Pela vontade do Uchiha ele nem levantaria da cama por causa da dor nos pés e nas costas. "Como irei matar Itachi desse jeito?" esse pensamento sempre lhe ocorria quando olhava seu estado "arredondado".

X

Era de noite e Neji jogava pedrinhas na janela de Hinata. A jovem se sentia como se fosse uma princesa com o príncipe louco para vê-la. Cada vez mais ela assemelhava a imagem de Neji à de um príncipe encantado.

Sorrateiramente ela foi até ele, abriu-lhe passagem e logo ambos se beijavam apaixonados.

-Eu te amo Hinata-sama... -disse Neji.

-Se me ama então pode parar de me chamar de "sama", Neji-nissan... -disse ela rubra e feliz.

A jovem tinha definitivamente parado de gaguejar na frente dele.

-Então pare você também de me chamar de 'nissan' -disse ela abraçado a ela.

Os dois se encaravam na calada da noite e lentamente se beijaram. Longa e delicadamente. Neji encarou Hinata como se pedindo autorização ao que a jovem fechou seus olhos concordando. Ele carinhosamente desceu seus beijos para o pescoço da jovem que gemia de leve enquanto seu rosto corava mais intensamente.

Naquela noite de luar, eles se possuíram e se entregaram num amor eterno.

9º (e ultimo) mês. A chegada dos bebês!

Os bebês faziam contagem regressiva. Sasuke queria fazer uma cesariana para que não doesse tanto enquanto Naruto preferiu parto normal. Às vezes Naruto fazia alarde dizendo que o bebê iria nascer, mas quando chegavam ao hospital viam que era apenas dor de barriga, gases ou qualquer coisa do gênero fazendo com que Sasuke passasse mal de tanta raiva. Eles tiraram algumas fotos de seus respectivos sex no jutsos grávidos e reviram as fotos já tiradas se acalmando um pouco. O desejo era ainda mais difícil de se controlar pois fazia exatos 4 meses que nem um beijo se davam sem gastar no mínimo duas horas para o fazê-lo e ainda tinham os chutes que resultavam agora em um Uchiha mau humorado, mas se conformavam pois sabiam que isso iria acabar logo. Com o quarto dos bebês pronto, com roupinhas e todos os acessórios necessários parecia que tudo já estava acertado eles não contavam com uma pequena goteira no seu próprio quarto.

Em um certo dia de chuva Sasuke foi tentar se deitar na cama quando acabou por escorregar na poça d'àgua no quarto. O tombo foi feio. O barulho chamou atenção de Naruto que preocupado entrou no quarto escorregando na mesma poça que Sasuke e caindo também. Ao se levantar Naruto sentiu uma forte dor na barriga foi aí que Sasuke viu que a sua bolsa tinha estourado.

Mais que depressa eles foram para o hospital. E para piorar ainda mais a chuva que já estava forte engrossou e Sasuke também entrou em trabalho de parto. Mal e mal o Uchiha avisou Kakashi que mais que depressa os levou a Tsunade e lá disseram sobre tudo o que ocorrera. A hokage se viu diante de dois partos complicados e foi obrigada a usar um bushin para atender os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Kakashi chamou Sakura e Sai para o hospital. Sakura foi ajudar Tsunade com Sasuke. Hinata também foi convocada e ajudava no parto de Naruto. Em pouco tempo a sala de espera estava abarrotada de gente. Kakashi, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Jiraya, Iamato, Neji, Kiba, e do lado de fora tinha algumas visitas não tão bem vindas como aquelas. Do lado de fora estavam Itachi e Kisame com Orochimaru. Todos muito interessados no poder que os bebês poderiam ter.

"Chegou à hora..." pesaram todos.

Algums minutos depois dois choros imperiosos tiraram todos de seus devaneios. Os bebês chegaram!!!

**Esclarecimentos básicos p/ os fãs de gaalee**

**Eu publicava essa fic no nyah + como eu perdi minha senha n pude terminar ela por lá. Os pares eram: Sasunaru, Kakairu, NejiHina,TsuJira, InoShika e LeeSaku. + qndo resolvi postar aqui resolvi mudar uns casais pra ficar do jeito que é hj, só que na parte que eu parei por lá n me permite abolir LeeSaku de vez. Isso por que, vamos combinar, essa fic tem exatas 168 paginas prontas + ainda falta uns quebrados pra terminar (n fiz o Sasuke cometer um erro ainda pior do que abandonar o naru-chan u.u) é difícil ter que mudar tantas coisas e uma delas será o rock lee jr! Por isso peço q compreendem isso, ok? Agora as reviews n.n**

FeH-Chan

GIZA: Eu sei T.T

GAARA: Então por que fez isso? ÒÓ

GIZA: Leia os esclarecimentos básicos e irá entender T.T

SAKURA: Peraí? Eu tinha me casado com o lee? OO

LEE: (espira) ???

SAKURA: (desmaia) x.x

GIZA: n se preocupe q eu arrumo os 2 n.n

Mandy Lua

GIZA: Teme grávido orgulho no lixo + humilhação . todos os problemas da gravidez (dor nas costas, pés, barigão...)

SASUKE: OO (paralisado)

NARUTO: (abraçando o Sasuke consolando ele) Calma... Ela tava só brincando 'n.n

GIZA: O pai da hinata tem bons motivos -.n

NEJI: E quais seriam? ¬¬

GIZA: O q pais corujas fazem? Maltratam os namorados das filhas n.n

NEJI: OO (pensando: "Faz sentido... -.-")

hokuto sama

GIZA: (pensativa) -.-

SASUKE: Não ouse!!!!! ÒÓ

GIZA: eu fiz uma fic assim. tá no meu caderno de escola -.- (a prof de qui desperdiça o tempo todo reclamando com o povo do fundão e nem passa nada ÒÓ) Só q n coloquei mto lemom. Tenho vergonha -////-

SASUKE: QUÊ??? ÒÓ

ITACHI: Jura??? ÔÔ

NARUTO: NÃO!!!!!! (desmaia) x.x

GIZA: Posto assim que passar pro pc n.n

Hyuuga-kun

SASUKE: Pq n foi com vc! ù.ú

NARUTO: O Iruka-sensei bravo parece uma visagem do inferno!!! n.n

IRUKA: N exagere Naruto u///u

ITACHI: Qnto a isso axo que e meio tarde d+++ -/.\-

GIZA: Milagre! OO Ele vai deixar de ser galinha!!

ITACHI: Num falei isso... u/.\u

NARUKO: D q vcs tão falando aí? (cara inocente)

ITACHI: Nada amor n/.\n

yue-chan

IRUKA: Kakashi viu uma técnica desse tipo no icha-icha u///u

KAKASHI: É de lá onde as melhores idéias pra uma noite caliente surgem n.\

GIZA: já deu pra ver q o Naru-chan e o Iruka-sensei levam jeito pra mamãe + o Sasuke... q negação u.u

SASUKE: Cale a sua boca!!!! Ò///Ò

SAORI: Posso entrar nessa campanha? (carinha inocente)

SASUKE: Vai ficar 6 meses de castigo se entrar na campanha. ù.ú

SAORI: Poxa... T.T

Akai Naoko

TOOYA: Instinto maternal? No papai sasuke? qndo? oO

EIRE: Num vê q ela falou no sentido figurado? Dobe ¬¬

TOOYA: Dobe é a mãe!!!!!ÒÓ

EIRE: Nós n temos mãe Usuratonkachi ¬¬

TOOYA: Ah é... XP

GAARA: Vc decepcionou a menina ¬¬

GIZA: Sem problema n.n Eu concerto depois n.n

Tochi no Mari

GIZA: É fácil saber quem são os pais das crianças n.n

ROCK LEE JR.: Se eu n conquistar a Saori-chan eu viro padre!!!!! (com um espírito flamejante do Lee)

SAKUYA: Vai tentando... u.u'

SAORI: (comendo doce... em cima do armário do lado da katana do sasuke) Tão falando de mim? n.n

SASUKE: OO SAORI!!!! JÁ MANDEI VC N FICAR SUBINDO NAS ESTANTES!!!! ÒÓ

GIZA: O gaalee vai se desenrolar logo n.n

Camis

GIZA: Eu num baixei tantas musikas e grav assim

ITACHI: Não... Só tem 11 n PC dela ¬/.\¬

GIZA: De umas 25 tem pouca n.n e eu num gosto de shining coletion -.- prefiro sleepless beaty n.n + as q eu escuto direto é antinostalgic, inthemomlight e glaring dream n.n

ITACHI+ essa peste só tem ouvido death note ¬/.\¬ Odeio a 2 abertura... só tem palavrão... u/.\u

GIZA: Liga n ele ainda tá bancando o paizão comigo n.n'

ITACHI: Bancando n!!!! eu sou seu pai e assessor!!! ò/.\ó E...

NARUTO: Eles vão brigar um pok agora... então obrigada pela review n.n

Uchiha Danii-chan

LEE: eu sei que o gaara é melhor a culpa e da autora T.T se bem q o gaa-chan me magoou T.T

SAKURA: o sai me magoou tb T.T

GIZA: já reparou q ela te odeia?

SAKURA: ahhh é... ¬¬

GIZA: sasunaru 4evar o//

Karura Shinigam

SASUKE: e q eu tinha tido nenhum sintoma ate aquele momento ¬¬

NARUTO: É bem feito tudo o q vc sofreu ¬¬

SASUKE: ò.ó

GIZA: eu só quero ver eles amamentando!!! ia ficar engraçado né

SASU/NARU: o.o ela é mto má T.T

ITACHI: eu vou ser pai!!!! /.\ 

GIZA: intrometido ¬¬

RaCh202

GIZA: rah-chan!!!! o/

LEE: Oie!!!! n.n

GAARA: põe colerira no Lee as respostas das reviews ele é um viu? oO

TODOS: sabemos.

GAARA: ótimo ¬¬

LEE: gaa-chan se importa comigo T.T

Ana Loks

GIZA: gome pela demora ¬¬ mtos problemas u.u

ITACHI: doença + trabalho entende? n/.\n

GIZA: pois é ¬¬

SASUKE: como algume pode axar engraçado o q essa loka poe nas fics? o.O

NARUTO: vai saber ¬¬


End file.
